


identitās.

by vortexes



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Gta V Roleplay, InfamesRP, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Torture, sepan disculpar uwu, sí esto fue hecho antes de lo que pasó, un poquito de Claudio/Horacio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexes/pseuds/vortexes
Summary: identidad. f. (del lat. tardío identitās, -ātis, y este der. del lat. idem 'el mismo', 'lo mismo'.)»Circunstancia de ser una persona o cosa en concreto y no otra, determinada por un conjunto de rasgos o características que la diferencian de otras.«Horacio Pérez intenta navegar su vida en Los Santos lo mejor posible, pero entre su trabajo como policía bajo una nueva identidad, una infiltración dentro de una de las mafias más poderosas de la ciudad, la creciente tensión con su hermano Gustabo, su complicada relación con Conway, los reavivados sentimientos por Volkov, y los fantasmas del pasado acechando su mente, puede que las circunstancias lo superen. Después de todo, él solo quería ser Horacio. Pero, ¿quién era Horacio en realidad?
Relationships: Horacio Pérez & Gustabo García, Horacio Pérez & Gustabo García & Jack Conway, Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esta historia está escrita con el fin de entretener, hecha por un fan para fans. No pretendo infringir ningún derecho de autor.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Esto diverge del canon original desde el episodio #40 de la primera temporada. Algunos acontecimientos anteriores han sido modificados para que la historia fluya mejor.
> 
> Advertencias de contenido: descripciones de violencia moderada a explícita que incluyen tortura y heridas de gravedad; lenguaje y violencia homofóbica; descripciones de abuso físico y psicológico (en flashbacks o narrado por los personajes); hospitalización; descripción de estados alterados de conciencia por consumo de estupefacientes; situaciones de inestabilidad mental que incluyen estados de ansiedad, disociación, ideación suicida, y ataques psicóticos. 
> 
> Leer con discreción, y recordar no forzarse si uno se siente incómodo. 
> 
> Si las fechas no concuerdan a la perfección sepan disculpar, es difícil transmitir de forma realista el paso del tiempo cuando es tan relativo en el juego.
> 
> No soy de España por lo cual algunas frases o expresiones quizás suenen un poco extrañas. Intentaré que sea lo más fiel posible, pero agradezco cualquier corrección.
> 
> Sin más, agradezco la lectura. Es mi primer fic después de mucho tiempo, así que tengan piedad pls 🙏😖
> 
> Espero que se pueda disfrutar ❤️

Sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar, Horacio miraba fijamente el reloj que colgaba en la pared, esperando el llamado de Gustabo. Sentía sus entrañas revolverse, y un frío insistente en la boca del estómago le decía una cosa: tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que llegara a pasar, miedo de lo que con certeza iba a pasar. 

La voz de Gringo retumbaba todavía en sus oídos, la de Nadando a sus espaldas, debatiendo con su compañero de mafia cuál sería la misión que haría que Gustabo y Horacio ganaran su confianza. La de Emilio, tan familiar y tan distante al mismo tiempo. Voces frías, calculadoras, sin un atisbo de remordimiento. 

Todavía sentía el helado metal del fusil entregado en sus manos. Bajó la mirada hacia sus palmas y las restregó entre sí en un amago de ahuyentar ese frío fantasmal. Esa sensación le hacía recordar cosas que prefería olvidar, cosas que nunca tuvieron que pasar. Ese frío, para Horacio, se sentía muy parecido a la muerte.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, tratando de alejar tales pensamientos. No era el momento, mucho menos en la situación actual, y antes de ir a trabajar.

_Mami, ¿qué tú quiere'? Aquí llegó tu tiburón._

_Yo quiero perrearte y fumarme un blunt._

El sonido de su tono de llamada lo hizo brincar del sobresalto. Con manos ligeramente temblorosas y un corazón repentinamente desbocado, buscó torpemente el móvil en su bolsillo derecho. Era Gustabo, tal cual estaba esperando.

— ¡¿Hola?! ¿Gustabo?

— Eeeh, ¿que pasa, Horacio? — le respondió la voz de su hermano, con su habitual tono burlón y despreocupado.

— Nada, tío. Esperando tu llamada. Me dijiste que querías hablar.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, silencio. Gustabo suspiró. — Pues sí. Sí, necesitamos hablar. Seriamente.

El estómago de Horacio dió otro vuelco. Ya sabía de qué se trataba. Cómo no saberlo, si era lo único que ocupaba su mente los últimos días.

La fecha límite se acercaba, y ellos todavía no tenían un plan trazado. Secuestrar a Conway. Era imposible hacerlo solos, tenían que idear una estrategia. Tenían que decirle al Superintendente lo que planeaban hacer con él. ¿Por qué no decirle? ¿Por qué no advertirle? Horacio estaba tan confundido. No entendía las intenciones de Gustabo, no entendía sus metas. Si lo pensaba bien, jamás había podido entenderlas durante todos los años que estuvieron juntos. Sabía que Gustabo había sufrido de una forma inhumana, aunque nunca se enteró de los detalles. Sabía que Gustabo estaba dolido, herido, y cuando le tocaban esas heridas mordía como un perro. Pero también sabía que a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus faltas, Gustabo lo cuidó con todo su ser. Y sí, Horacio estaba confundido la mayoría del tiempo, quizás no comprendía a su hermano del todo, quizás se dejaba llevar un poco (demasiado) por lo que él le decía, y sus burlas le dolían, sus intentos de influenciarlo podían con él. Sí, sí, sí. Pero Gustabo era su hermano, su pilar, su fuerza, su hogar. Y no podía dejar que nada se interpusiera entre ese vínculo. Al menos eso siempre intentaba.

— Mira, saco el Audi y te voy a buscar, ¿te parece? Así vamos a comisaría directamente.

De repente, la voz de Gustabo sonaba más tensa y apagada de lo normal. Eso preocupaba a Horacio. Pocas veces lo escuchaba así, y si lo hacía, no era buen augurio.

— Vale, vale. Te espero.

La llamada cortó, y Horacio quedó mirando con ojos perdidos la pantalla de su móvil. Sentía su respiración agitada, entrecortada. Quizás estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. No le sorprendería, la verdad. 

Era demasiado. Necesitaba ver a Gustabo ya, necesitaba de su tono suave y sus palabras tranquilizadoras. Más que nunca.

Casi sin pensarlo sus dedos se deslizaron mecánicamente por la pantalla del móvil, y en unos toques estaba en aquellos mensajes.

Se sentía irreal. El tiempo que había transcurrido era poco, pero al deslizar la pantalla y leer uno por uno los mensajes intercambiados con Viktor Volkov, parecía que aquello había pasado hacía décadas. Sintió su pecho contraerse al leer. Una invitación a tomar un trago, unas palabras de agradecimiento, otras de apoyo, y finalmente, las furiosas palabras de Volkov dirigidas a sus secuestradores, prometiendo una venganza sangrienta. No sabía si leerlo le hacía más daño que bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Por más tortuoso que ello fuera, las palabras de Volkov seguían siendo un faro en la oscuridad, algo a lo que aferrarse. Su garganta se cerró momentáneamente, sus ojos ardieron. Se contuvo, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza. A lo lejos, oyó una bocina insistente y una voz familiar gritar su nombre.

Con una mezcla complicada de emociones flotando por su pecho, Horacio apagó la pantalla de su móvil sin mirar otra vez, lo guardó en su bolsillo, y se dirigió a la puerta para unirse a Gustabo, que lo esperaba fuera.


	2. I

— Hombreee, ¿qué tal? — le dijo Gustabo al verlo acercarse, abriéndole la puerta del Audi para dejarlo entrar.

— Ya sabes que tal. — Cerró de un portazo el auto y se puso el cinturón. Acto seguido, hizo una mueca. No quería hablarle tan bruscamente, no era justo. Pero su estómago estaba hecho nudos, y no tenía humor para fingir, hoy no.

Los ojos azul hielo de Gustabo chispearon al verlo de soslayo. Suspiró, y apretó con sus manos el volante, dirigiendo su mirada al frente de nuevo.

— Vale. — dijo Gustabo por lo bajo, y puso en marcha el coche.

El viaje hacia comisaría era corto, pero a diferencia de otros días, fue en completo silencio. Gustabo prendió la radio, pero la dejó a un volúmen moderado.

— Lo siento. No debí contestarte así. — Horacio miraba los edificios pasar desde la ventana. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados, y no se volteó a ver a su hermano.

Gustabo volvió a mirarlo fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo.

— No te preocupes, Horacio. Te comprendo perfectamente.

— Es que... — Horacio suspiró, — no tenemos un plan, y ya no tenemos tiempo. Sí, conseguimos el dinero. Pero eso no va a ser suficiente, y los dos lo sabemos bien.

— De esto es lo que te quería hablar. Hoy hablaremos con Conway.

El estómago de Horacio dió un tercer vuelco, y a este ritmo iba a vomitar. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y volteó su mirada bruscamente hacia su hermano, quien no apartó la vista de la carretera.

— ¿Lo haremos? — preguntó Horacio con una voz trémula.

— Apenas entremos de servicio le pediré que nos atienda. Tranquilo, Horacio, respira. Está todo bajo control.

Horacio le hizo caso y respiró profundamente. Dudaba mucho que todo estuviera bajo control, pero el solo escuchar esas palabras hicieron que un alivio palpable recorriera todo su cuerpo. Conway sabría qué hacer, él siempre sabía. Horacio no lo admitiría fácilmente, pero confiaba plenamente en él.

Gustabo aparco el auto antes de llegar a comisaría para no levantar sospechas. Ambos bajaron, y luego de cerrar las puertas, se dirigieron por la parte trasera del edificio como lo hacían todos los días.

Entraron en vestidores furtivamente (por suerte estaba desierto) y se apresuraron a colocarse sus respectivos pasamontañas para no ser reconocidos por nadie.

Mientras Horacio se ajustaba los últimos broches de su chaleco antibalas, la puerta se abrió bruscamente para dar paso a Volkov, vestido con su habitual traje de comisario junto con una chaqueta de cuero por encima.

— Buenos días, caballeros.

— _Buenaaas._

Horacio apretó la mandíbula. Su corazón había comenzado a latir desbocado apenas había divisado ese cabello rubio ceniza pasar por el umbral de la puerta, y Gustabo no ayudaba en nada con ese tonito burlón que tanto conocía. Podía hasta ver una sonrisa media escondida por su pasamontañas blanco que seguramente aguantaba una carcajada.

— Buenos días, comisario Volkov — respondió Horacio tímidamente. Con él, le era imposible no serlo. Atrás quedaba el Horacio atrevido, el que no tenía reservas de flirtear con quien se le cruzara por delante. Se sentía pequeño al lado suyo, y al mismo tiempo con unas ganas inmensas de gritarle a la cara, "¡Mírame Viktor, aquí estoy, soy Horacio! Jamás me fui." Era consciente de que no podría hacerlo, no ahora ni quizás nunca. Le ardía el pecho de solo pensarlo.

Su mirada recorrió el rostro del ruso, desde su brillante cabello, por sus ojos de un indescriptible color verde-avellana, pasando por el tabique de su perfecta nariz, hasta sus labios, su mentón. Y aún seguía teniendo esa tonta fijación con su cabeza. Sólo mirarlo era suficiente para hacer que su respiración se entrecortara.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, subinspector... Dan? ¿Dan, no?

Horacio abrió levemente los ojos y desvió la mirada bruscamente. El imbécil se le había quedado mirando como una colegiala enamorada. No podía seguir demostrando tales debilidades, no frente a él, ni frente al cuerpo. Menos siendo Dan.

— Eh, no, no. Y sí, soy Dan. Subinspector Dan. — agregó, sin poder contener una nota de orgullo.

Detrás de Volkov, Gustabo observaba la escena con una mezcla de gracia y lástima danzando en sus ojos.

Horacio tragó, la boca seca de la vergüenza.

— Siento no haberles dado la bienvenida formal, pero he estado muy ocupado. Bienvenidos al CNP, subinspectores Dan y... Fred, ¿si no me equivoco?

Volkov se volteó hacía Gustabo y éste asintió con una media sonrisa. — El mismísimo.

— Bien. — Cerró la taquilla que había abierto para colocar su chaqueta, y se dirigió otra vez hacía la puerta. — Los espero en H-50 para organizar la malla, ¿de acuerdo?

— 10-4 — respondieron los hermanos al unísono.

Volkov asintió, dirigiéndose hacia armería.

— ¡Y gracias! — interrumpió Horacio los pasos de Volkov, quien se lo quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos. — Por... darnos la bienvenida.

Con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, el comisario le asintió solemnemente una vez más, y finalmente cerró la puerta.

Horacio dejó escapar un gruñido, y se dejó caer rendido en una de las butacas, hundiendo el rostro (rojo cono un tomate) en sus manos. Agradecía llevar el pasamontañas en esos momentos.

— Es increíble que todavía sigas obsesionado con el cabeza hormiga. ¿Qué habíamos dicho, Horacio? Este tipo te pisoteó, te insultó. ¡Se rió en tu cara!

— Yo no fui el mejor ejemplo tampoco, te digo — respondió Horacio con su cara aún entre sus dedos. 'Retrasado mental.' El recuerdo de aquellas palabras dichas por Volkov aún le punzaban como espinas.

— Bah, ¡pero si un accidente lo tiene cualquiera! Como si a todos estos no les hubiera pasado ya. ¿Te crees que Leónidas no debe haberse estampado contra el piso más de una vez en helicóptero? Imagínate, si ya lo hace a diario con una Mery...

Gustabo rodó sus ojos. Estaba usando esa voz de siempre, esa que le hacía sentir a Horacio que todo lo que decía tenía razón.

— Mira, te lo he dicho antes y te lo vuelvo a decir. Hay muchos más peces en el agua como para que estés detrás del pichacorta este como un perrito. ¿Qué pasó con ese doctor, eh? Ese que te gustaba, y por lo que me dijiste parece que a él también.

— ¿Quién? ¿Doctor Muerte? — dijo Horacio alzando la vista.

— Ese mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con Claudio? ¿Que lo llame? ¿Que lo invite a cenar? Estamos en medio de una misión, Gu- Fred, — se corrigió, al ver de soslayo las cámaras en el techo, — prácticamente ya no tenemos vida fuera de esto.

Gustabo inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, asintiendo. — En eso tienes razón.

Horacio suspiró mirando al suelo. — Será mejor que nos apuremos o nos echarán la bronca.

Se levantó de la butaca lentamente. Se sentía exhausto, con las extremidades pesadas, y el día ni siquiera había comenzado. Necesitaba entrar en calor y rápido. Pensó, con un leve sentimiento de culpa, "ojalá haya un código tres."

— Somos subinspectores, si los alumnos quieren quejarse que vayan con el abuelo, o que me coman el culo, — le respondió Gustabo con su usual tono rebelde mientras lo seguía hacia armería.

Horacio sonrió levemente, y rogó que el resto del día tuviera piedad con ellos.

* * *

— ...9, 10. Se rompen negociaciones. — les llegó la voz de Volkov por radio, y aunque Horacio ya estuviera cansado, lo emocionaba la idea de tener un poco de acción. Era el segundo atraco del día. El primero, después de una larga y cansina negociación, había terminado aproximadamente a los 20 minutos, con una moto estampada contra la pared, dos sujetos inconscientes, y las maldiciones de Volkov sobre "novatos, retrasados mentales."

Horacio se puso a cubierto, ojos fijos en el tejado frente a Badulaque Central, en busca del tirador.

Desde su posición podía divisar a Gustabo pegado a la pared izquierda del local, manos firmes en su arma y dedos sobre el gatillo, listo para disparar.

Desde la otra punta, Greco disparaba hacia las puertas de entrada, intentando darle a los atracadores escondidos detrás de los estantes de comida la cual volaba por los aires al ser alcanzada por las balas.

Horacio tenía visión de algunos otros de sus compañeros cubriendo el perímetro: Gregorio apoyando a Greco, James justo al lado de Gustabo, Leónidas y Yuu a cubierto como él, intentando darle al tirador. Volkov, llegando en cuclillas hasta su lado. Los pequeños vellos de sus brazos se pusieron en punta al sentirlo tan cerca. Se maldijo mentalmente.

— Lo he alcanzado ya con dos balas, tiene que estar usando chaleco.

— Es lo más probable. Buen trabajo, Dan.

El corazón de Horacio dio un tropezón. Recordaba esas mismas palabras desde la última vez, en el atraco a licorería. Recordaba ese abrazo. Sentirlo tan cerca, su calor alrededor de sus brazos, sentir el aroma de su colonia...

Había sido un segundo de distracción, y una bala había pasado a centímetros de él, rozando el brazo de Volkov.

— Me cago en la puta. _Pizdéc.¹_ — masculló Volkov. La bala había destrozado la manga de su camisa, y la macha de sangre crecía cada vez más. Corrió a ponerse de nuevo a cubierto, tomándose del brazo lastimado, esbozando una ligera mueca de dolor.

Horacio vió rojo. Su sangre hirvió. Ya no escuchaba nada más que un leve pitido agudo en sus oídos. Levantó nuevamente su arma.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — gritó, y disparó una, dos, tres veces. El tirador volvió a asomar, disparando a su vez cinco veces más. Eso fue lo único que Horacio necesitó, y apenas tuvo visión del sujeto disparó una vez más y alcanzó de lleno su pecho. El tirador cayó de espaldas en el tejado, finalmente abatido.

Horacio jadeó, su respiración agitada, sintiéndose agobiado bajo el pasamontañas. Se volteó bruscamente y se encontró con la mirada de Volkov, quien lo miraba fijamente con una expresión indescifrable, su ceño levemente fruncido.

— Muy buen trabajo, Dan.

Horacio deseó ver sus ojos, pero estaban escondidos detrás de sus lentes de sol. Finalmente asintió nerviosamente, y accionó el botón de su radio.

— Vamos a necesitar un 10-38, Volkov está herido.

— ¿Herido? ¿Fue abatido? — le llegó la voz algo alterada de Greco.

— No es nada, solo una rozadura de bala. — contestó Volkov por radio, accionando el botón con su mano izquierda y dejando detrás un pequeño rastro de sangre.

Horacio frunció el ceño, tomándolo cuidadosamente del brazo. No parecía ser serio, pero probablemente necesitaría algunos puntos. Lo que no le gustaba era la sangre, no podía seguir perdiendo más.

— ¿Puedo? — le indicó Horacio, tomando un retazo roto de su camisa.

— Adelante, ya está arruinada.

Horacio tomó la manga rota y con el mayor cuidado retiró un pedazo.

Volkov volvió a poner una mueca de dolor al sentir el ligero movimiento brusco.

Horacio rodeó el brazo del comisario, ajustando bien la tela en la parte superior de la herida. La sangre dejó de caer.

Volkov cerró con fuerza sus párpados, pero los abrió al sentir la cálida palma de Horacio sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?

— De puta madre. — contestó Volkov con un tono levemente sarcástico, pero esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Horacio le correspondió con una sonrisa propia, y por enésima vez en el día deseó poder quitarse el maldito pasamontañas.

— _¡Ah!_ — de repente, el grito de Gustabo resonó fuerte por radio, y Horacio se volteó rápidamente hacia la entrada de Badulaque para ver como su hermano, tumbado en el piso, seguía disparando furiosamente con un brazo mientras el otro, herido por una bala y perdiendo sangre, tendía inerte en el suelo.

Horacio se incorporó y echó a correr. Al mismo tiempo, esquivando balas, llegaba James. Pidiéndole a gritos que se calmara para poder ponerlo a salvo, rodeó con una de sus manos el hombro de Gustabo, y con la otra su pierna. Horacio imitó a James, y con sumo cuidado lo sujetó del torso con una mano, y con otra de su pierna derecha.

— ¡Déjenme que los reviento! ¡Hijos de puta! — gritó Gustabo enfurecido intentando levantar nuevamente el arma, pero volvió a soltar un quejido de dolor cuando James y Horacio lo elevaron del suelo para ponerlo a cubierto.

Lo dejaron cuidadosamente en el suelo, en la parte trasera del edificio. Horacio observó a su hermano en aquel estado, y sus tripas se revolvieron de la rabia.

— Quédate un momento con él. Llama a un médico, urgente. — le pidió Horacio, posando levemente su mano sobre la coronilla enmascarada de Gustabo, quien respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados y apretando el ceño a causa del dolor.

James le asintió a Horacio, su rostro blanco como el papel y sus ojos como platos. — Necesito urgentemente un 10-38 en mí 10-20 — dijo por radio con una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Horacio se volvió con paso decidido al lugar del tiroteo, empuñando su arma. Frente a él, Yuu y Leónidas se cubrían detrás de un Zeta mientras disparaban a diestra y siniestra hacia la entrada de Badulaque. Volkov justo detrás de ellos, su brazo manchado de sangre y atado con un torniquete, seguía dando batalla.

Horacio lo maldijo entre dientes. A veces no sabía quién era más testarudo, si su hermano o aquel comisario ruso que tan loco lo ponía.

Horacio llegó a su lado, apuntando y con la mirada atenta a cualquier extremidad que asomara por entre los estantes de latas y bebidas.

— Debería haberse quedado a cubierto. Es un cabeza dura.

Volkov resopló.

— No voy a dejar de hacer mi trabajo por un rasguño.

Y acto seguido, otra bala pasó a centímetros de su cabeza.

Horacio ya tenía los huevos llenos. Dos de las personas que más quería proteger estaban heridas. Ya era suficiente.

Avanzó firme, se plantó cerca de la puerta, y apenas vió asomar un brazo por el mostrador, disparó una, dos. Tres, y la bala entró de lleno en un hombro, haciendo que el sujeto saliera propulsado hacia atrás, chocando con los estantes de cigarros. Abatido.

— ¡Vamos! ¡A chuparla! — gritó animado, un sentimiento de orgullo y euforia creciendo en el centro de su pecho.

El segundo sujeto parecía el más escurridizo, pero el que peor posicionado estaba. Detrás de la estantería de conservas, asomaba de vez en cuando para disparar de forma turnada hacia derecha e izquierda.

Horacio fijó su vista en el objetivo. Tres balas de Greco dieron de lleno en una lata de arvejas, donde había estado el hombro del sujeto hacía un segundo. Cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

El hombre asomó nuevamente, y sus disparos reventaron la última ventana del Zeta donde Leónidas y Yuu se cubrían. Trozos y astillas de vidrio volaron por los aires.

— _Jodeh, que pesao_ — masculló Leónidas por lo bajo, y Horacio no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Yuu asomó por la parte trasera del vehículo, disparando cinco veces al lugar donde provinieron las balas, pero sin suerte.

El sujeto volvió a asomar, esta vez del lado izquierdo de la estantería, disparando tres veces más. Volkov respondió con tres de su parte.

Horacio avanzó un paso más, conteniendo el aliento. Tenía que ser rápido o en cualquier momento sus compañeros caerían alrededor suyo.

Esperó, atento a cualquier movimiento. Y ahí, justo ahí. El atracador se hizo visible una vez más, alzando su arma, pero Horacio no perdió el tiempo. Disparó una vez. La bala fue certera, impactando justo en el pectoral del sujeto, quien cayó estrepitosamente hacia el piso, tumbando finalmente las latas de conserva.

— ¡ABATIDO, ABATIDO! — gritó Horacio por radio. En respuesta le llegaron las voces aliviadas de sus compañeros, felicitándolo.

— ¡Soy el puto héroe de esta ciudad! ¡El puto héroe!

Dió un pequeño salto en el aire, con el puño que no sostenía el arma en alto. No podía evitar sonreír ampliamente.

— Bueno, tampoco te flipes, hijo — respondió Greco con voz divertida.

Horacio sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, y se volvió para ver a Volkov con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Excelente trabajo, Dan. Lo hizo de puta madre.

Horacio no podía contener más su alegría, su orgullo, y de forma impulsiva rodeó los hombros de Volkov y lo atrajo hacia él. Incluso a través de su pasamontañas, la colonia del comisario inundó nuevamente sus sentidos. Su firme espalda se sentía cálida bajo sus manos. Horacio no sabía en qué concentrarse más, lo único que quería era guardar este momento en su memoria para toda la eternidad.

Volkov se tensó ligeramente en sus brazos, pero poco a poco se relajó. Le dió unas palmadas en la espalda.

— Muy buen trabajo — le repitió al separarse.

Horacio le sonrió, pero se percató de su brusquedad al abrazar al comisario cuando volvió a ver su herida.

— Lo siento si fui algo brusco — señaló el torniquete.

— Ah, no se preocupe, no es nada...

Volkov bajó la vista al suelo brevemente.

— Sabe, esto me hizo recordar algo. O mejor dicho, a alguien.

Horacio frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Alguien que... alguien que solía estar en el cuerpo. Muy buena puntería. Tenía futuro. Y... y ahora está en búsqueda y captura. Yo...

Volkov se interrumpió, chasqueando la lengua con aparente frustración, y volvió a bajar la vista. A Horacio se le cortó la respiración. Era... era él, ¿no? Estaba hablando sobre él. "Tenía futuro"... Horacio podría llorar ahí mismo. El mismo Volkov le estaba diciendo que él tenía futuro, elogiando su puntería. ¿Estaba soñando? Se pellizcó el bravo disimuladamente. No, no estaba soñando. Volkov en frente suyo, con la mirada perdida en los autos que pasaban por la calle, era tan real como sus palabras.

— En fin. Creo que necesito un EMS.

Horacio salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió. Luego recordó: . Joder, Gustabo. Apretó el botón de la radio en un su hombro apresuradamente.

— ¿Hola, hola, me copian? ¿Dónde está Fred? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. La adrenalina estaba bajando, y con ella los nervios aparecían. Otra vez ese frío en la boca del estómago insistía en hacerse presente.

— Tranquilo, Dan. Lo han trasladado al hospital, estamos aquí con él. Está bien, está estable. Lo están atendiendo. — le respondió por radio James Gordon.

Horacio exhaló, algo más calmado.

— 10-4. Volkov y yo nos dirigimos para allá.

Luego se volvió hacia el comisario, indicándole con una mano que lo siguiera hasta el Zeta.

* * *

Después de asegurarse que Volkov estuviera siendo atendido, Horacio se acercó al mostrador principal del hospital. Allí una muchacha rubia de tez pálida tecleaba incesantemente en una computadora.

— Disculpe, ¿sabría usted decirme dónde se encuentra Fred? El subinspector Fred.

La chica siguió con sus ojos posados sobre la pantalla.

— Necesito más datos que ese, agente. ¿Tiene algún apellido?

Horacio exhaló exasperado.

— ¿Qué apellido? ¡Estoy hablando de Fred! El subinspector, el que parece una cebolla andante por el pasamontañas que lleva.

La recepcionista alzó una ceja y dejó de teclear. Levantó la vista y miró a Horacio con cara de pocos amigos.

— Señor agente, atendemos a demasiados pacientes por día como para poder retener lo que alguien lleve o no en su cabeza. Necesito un apellido, un número de DNI, número de placa, algo.

Horacio miró a su alrededor, vigilando que nadie lo estuviera escuchando.

— Gustabo García. Con B de bombón. — susurró con cautela, ahuecando una mano alrededor de su boca. Se sentía como un niño pequeño contando un secreto.

La recepcionista lo miró con extrañes, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero rápidamente tipeó en su teclado para buscar en la base de datos.

— Ah, sí, aquí. Área B, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Horacio suspiró. Comenzaba a sentir una presión creciente en la sien. Necesitaba un paracetamol ya.

— Gracias. — le sonrió a la recepcionista, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero antes, frenó y se dio la vuelta, buscando al comisario con la mirada.

Volkov se encontraba sentado en una camilla apoyada contra la pared de la Sala Principal, mientras un EMS seguía examinando su herida. Al percatarse de la mirada de alguien posada sobre él, levantó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Horacio. Volkov le asintió, señalándole que todo se encontraba en orden. Horacio le respondió asintiendo también, sin poder evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa. 'Ni siquiera puede verte, tonto', pensó para sí, sus comisuras cayendo detrás del pasamontañas.

Volvió a suspirar rendido, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia las puertas del Área B.

Gustabo se encontraba recostado contra una almohada, las piernas extendidas sobre la cama de hospital. Una mano sostenía su teléfono móvil, la otra estaba inmóvil sobre su pecho gracias al cabestrillo que sostenía todo su brazo. Se veía pálido, más de lo normal, y sus ojos parecían cansados, enmarcados por unas ojeras grisáceas.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó tentativamente Horacio al acercarse a la cama.

Gustabo alzó la vista.

— De maravilla, Horacio. ¿No lo ves? Estoy para irme de fiesta al Bahamas. Hasta me pondría a hacer malabares.

Horacio rodó los ojos.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

Gustabo exhaló, dejando relajar sus hombros tensionados.

— No, no mucho. Ya me dieron calmantes. La bala solo me rozó. Me imagino que se escaparon, ¿no?

— ¿Escaparse? ¿Por qué iban a escaparse si se enfrentaron conmigo?

Gustabo lo miró incrédulo.

— Nah, no me digas— ¿A los tres?

— ¡A los tres, Gustabo! ¡A los tres! — le contestó entusiasmado, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Ese es mí Horacio! ¿Éste es tu héroe? ¡El mío sí!

Gustabo le devolvió la sonrisa. En sus cansados ojos brilló una chispa particular, diferente a su habitual mirada aburrida.

— ¡Ahora sí que quiero mi chapa! ¡La exijo!

— Entonces te recomiendo que dejes de hacer el capullo.

Los hermanos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la grave voz proveniente de la puerta. Ahí, parado en el umbral de brazos cruzados y con su antipática expresión de siempre se encontraba su jefe, Jack Conway.

Horacio sintió un remolino de sensaciones debajo de la piel al ver a aquel hombre frente a él. Sorpresa, miedo, ansiedad. El recuerdo llegó como una bofetada. Tendrían que hablar de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que podía pasar. En su mente, de forma fugaz, volvían a escucharse las voces de los mafiosos, volvía a sentir el frío del fusil. Tragó con dificultad, su garganta seca.

Entonces Conway le devolvió la mirada, y los hombros de Horacio se desplomaron. Por sobre todo lo demás, por sobre el miedo y la ansiedad, lo que esa mirada le transmitía era tranquilidad, confianza. Protección.

Hacía casi un mes, Horacio le hizo una promesa. Una promesa de la cual al día de hoy no se arrepentía. _'¿Y cuando el sol deje de brillar?' 'Ahí estaré, a su lado.'_

Conway avanzó hasta el pie de la cama, mirando a Gustabo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Su voz era neutral, o por lo menos intentaba serlo.

— Pues de puta madre, me pondría a bailar zumba. ¿A que sí, Horacio?

— Deja de ser tan dramático, Gus.

— ¿Cómo que dramático? ¡Me acaban de disparar! ¡Estoy inválido, mírame!

— Callaos, nenas. Callaos.

Los hermanos cerraron la boca, mirándose irritados. Conway intercambiaba la vista entre los dos, y finalmente suspiró cansado.

— Greco me contó a grandes rasgos lo que pasó. Tenéis que tener más cuidado, ya no sé en qué idioma decirlo. Tenéis que aprender cuándo cubrirse, en qué momento disparar. No podéis seguir haciendo el héroe porque esto no funciona así. Lo único que vais a lograr es que la próxima bala sea en el medio del cráneo.

— Si Gordon me hubiera dado fuego de cobertura... — masculló Gustabo por lo bajo.

— Y si hubieras esperado a tu compañero a ponerse en posición en vez de saltar en frente de la puerta, no estarías con un puto cabestrillo en el brazo ahora mismo.

Gustabo lanzó un resoplido, apretando la mandíbula y mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera la estricta expresión de Conway.

— Y yo abatí a los tres atracadores. — soltó Horacio con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

— Lo hiciste bien, estás mejorando — Horacio comenzó a sonreír, su pecho inflándose como el de un pajaro. — Pero tampoco os vengáis arriba. Tenéis demasiado que aprender todavía. Demasiado. Sino, no estaríamos aquí.

Horacio bufó, decepcionado. Había hecho un trabajo de puta madre como siempre, pero nadie nunca sabía apreciarlo.

— Conway, tenemos que hablar con usted. Seriamente.

Gustabo lo miró fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo. Horacio tragó, sintiendo un vacío en la boca del estómago.

— Lo sé, pero este no es el momento. Ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es descansar, reponer fuerzas, — los dos lo miraron, algo sorprendidos — porque mañana os quiero ver a los dos apenas salga el sol dando caña, o la porra les va a salir hasta por la boca. ¡Capullos! ¡¿Me entendieron?!

Asintieron, acostumbrados a aquél tono autoritario. Horacio hasta se sentía aliviado. Era normal, familiar, mejor que pensar en mafias e infiltraciones.

— Que esto no se vuelva a repetir, ¿me oyeron?

— 10-4 — respondieron al unísono.

Conway suspiró.

— Iré a hablar con la EMS para ver si ya te pueden dar el alta y nos largamos de aquí.

Y aún con su aire austero, estricto, con sus insultos y amenazas, posó una mano sobre la pierna de Gustabo y le dió un ligero apretón.

Gustabo alzó la comisura de sus labios de forma imperceptible para cualquiera, pero no para Horacio.

Conway cruzó su mirada con la de Horacio, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. El ceño de Conway se relajó levemente, las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos casi desapareciendo.

Se dió la vuelta y se marchó por la puerta, en busca de la EMS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Nota: 
> 
> Pizdéc – palabra rusa para expresar descontento con un situación. Se podría decir que es similar a la palabra "mierda" en español, o "fuck" en inglés.


	3. II

El plan sonaba simple en teoría. Atracar el Fleeca, huida, bloqueo, listo. Dinero hecho, confianza asegurada. O eso intentaba recordar. Todo era una nebulosa demasiado confusa. No sabía en qué momento todo había salido tan mal. Un minuto antes, tenía el vago recuerdo de estar en un auto de huida con Gringo al volante. El siguiente era oscuridad, y luego recobrar el conocimiento dentro del hospital del norte, rodeado de médicos, enfermeros, y como no, todos sus compañeros agentes.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Dónde estaba Gustabo? Seguramente en algún lugar del hospital. Joder, le dolía todo el cuerpo. La ansiedad le carcomía, no sabía si Gus estaba bien, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado ni a dónde los llevarían ahora. ¿Y si iban directo para federal? ¿Qué pasaba si Conway no estaba y terminaban en perpetua? ¿Podría mover los hilos y sacarlos, o tendrían que resignar su libertad por un simple error? No, estaba exagerando. Nadie lo metería en perpetua por un simple atraco a un banco.

Los agentes los procesaron en la calle. _En la calle._ Y después él era el "retrasado." Increíble...

Se rieron de su cresta, de su ropa, de su maquillaje. No esperaba menos, sabía que todos ellos eran demasiado cerrados de mente. Pero aún después de años de enfrentarse a aquellas burlas, aún creyendo que había superado ese dolor punzante en su pecho al escuchar esos tonos sarcásticos, hirientes. Aún así, dolía. Dolía no ser respetado, dolía no ser tomado en serio. En esos momentos, su piel picaba por poder ponerse de nuevo el pasamontañas. Ansiaba tener el peso de la porra en sus manos, levantarla, y enseñarles a todos estos alumnos quién era su superior. Pero no podía, y por mucho que la rabia le borboteara como volcán en el estómago, tendría que aguantarse las burlas, tendría que aguantarse la vergüenza.

Lo tomaron del brazo para meterlo al patrulla. A unos metros, hacían lo mismo con Gustabo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, y Horacio exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Su hermano estaba bien, de una pieza, salvo por un irritado corte en su pómulo derecho. Sus ojos azules centellaban bajo el sol norteño, y desde donde Horacio estaba parado parecían hechos de puro hielo.

Ya sabía que la siguiente parada era la federal. Tragó con una garganta seca, y miró por la ventana a la comisaría desaparecer cuando el patrulla arrancó.

Al llegar a las grandes rejas de hierro cercando el edificio, el estómago de Horacio cayó hasta el suelo. No podía creer que estaba volviendo a ese lugar. Después de un mes ahí dentro se había prometido nunca regresar, y ahora las patrullas pasaban por el camino que las rejas abiertas habían dejado libre, llevándolo a él y a Gustabo de vuelta a ese infierno.

La pesada puerta de hierro se cerró con un estruendo detrás de ellos, y el guardia los recibió con una tosca sonrisa. Avanzaron con paso apesadumbrado hacia los vestidores, en donde les entregaron unos enteros a cuadros, de una tela áspera y desagradable al tacto.

Luego, hacia donde les tomarían las fotos para archivar en sus antecedentes.

Y finalmente, pasando por un pasillo húmedo y frío donde los reos los miraban con ojos muertos desde sus celdas, llegaron a las suyas.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, el guardia cerró los barrotes y se retiró, dejándolos sumidos en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los ocasionales sonidos de sábanas rozando al acomodarse en una cama, o una tos lejana al final del pasillo.

— Yo me voy a dormir, tío. Estoy hasta los huevos. — murmuró Gustabo a través de la pared de cemento. Horacio, parado frente a su puerta, solo suspiró. Se dió la vuelta, y con piernas que se sentían de plomo caminó hasta el pequeño catre que yacía a un costado de la celda. Se recostó sobre él sin siquiera molestarse en levantar las sábanas. Con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos ardiendo, cerró los párpados, intentando ceder por completo a la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando unos ruidos metálicos despertaron a Horacio de sus inquietos sueños. Extrañado, miró a su alrededor, la misma oscura y húmeda celda en la que había estado toda la noche.

El sonido venía de la puerta. Se incorporó de a poco en su cama, algo aturdido. Los barrotes de la celda tintineaban, y detrás de ellos podía llegar a distinguir una silueta en la oscuridad. Resonó un último click, y una voz dijo:

— Venga, moved el culo. No tengo toda la noche.

Conway se retiró por el pasillo haciendo sus pasos resonar.

Horacio salió de su celda ya abierta de par en par, al mismo tiempo que Gustabo hacía lo mismo. Él se volvió a mirarlo, pero la oscuridad no le dejó ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano. Con paso apresurado fueron detrás de Conway.

Al salir, la fría brisa de la noche norteña le alcanzó el rostro. Horacio respiró profundamente, deleitándose en el aire puro del desierto, dejando atrás la humedad mohosa de aquella celda.

Conway se acercó hasta un Mercedes tan negro como el cielo sobre ellos, abrió el maletero y de allí tomó una chaqueta de un material que asemejaba al nylon. En la parte trasera se veía la palabra POLICÍA, las letras ya desgastadas por el uso.

Acto seguido la aventó en dirección a Gustabo, quien la atajó en el aire y apresuradamente se la colocó mientras mascullaba entre dientes sobre "el puto frío que hacía."

La segunda chaqueta le cayó en el rostro a Horacio, quien distraído había estado observando a su hermano y no se percató que Conway había sacado otra igual del maletero. Con un respingo se la apartó rápidamente.

— Espabila, coño. — dijo Conway de manera áspera.

Horacio asintió y se colocó la chaqueta. Era verdad, la temperatura caía cada vez más, pero seguía agradeciendo aquel aire fresco en sus mejillas.

Conway abrió la puerta del auto y de su interior sacó dos teléfonos móviles. Horacio reconoció la carcasa rosa pastel del suyo. 

Le agradeció al tomarlo. Gustabo lo guardó en el bolsillo sin más.

Conway los miró unos segundos, y acto seguido se sentó al volante del vehículo.

— Adentro, ya. — ordenó, y ellos lo siguieron con paso apesadumbrado. Una vez cerradas las puertas y los cinturones puestos, Conway arrancó, dejando atrás la Federal, con sus grandes paredes grisáceas y sus fríos barrotes. Horacio no volvió la vista hacia atrás. 

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Horacio extrañado, viendo la carretera pasar a través de la ventana. 

Conway no contestó. Horacio se volteó hacia Gustabo, quien lo miró y rodó los ojos irritado. Luego los cerró y recostó su cabeza sobre el asiento, suspirando.

Horacio miró a Conway, o por lo menos lo que podía ver de la parte trasera de su cabeza y sus brazos extendidos hacia el volante. No podía ver su expresión, ni siquiera en el espejo retrovisor. Llevaba las gafas de sol aún siendo de noche, como siempre.

— Vamos a mi casa. — respondió al rato.

— ¿Cómo que a tu casa? — preguntó Gustabo, abriendo los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo.

— Ah, ¿prefieren que los deje en Federal? Puedo dar la media vuelta.

— ¡No! No, su casa está bien. — se apresuró a contestar Horacio. Le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora a Gustabo y se cruzó de brazos.

Gustabo alzó una ceja y chasqueó con la lengua, volviendo a apoyarse sobre el asiento y dirigiendo su mirada al paisaje nocturno que pasaba por su ventana.

Horacio lo imitó, paseando la vista por los edificios que se empezaban a divisar, dejando atrás la maleza y entrando a la ciudad.

El silencio no era incómodo. Lo prefería a hablar en ese momento, estaba demasiado agotado para otra cosa. Pero si se sentía cierta tensión. Sabía que habría un regaño por parte de Conway, y no estaba de humor para ello. Lo único que quería era encontrar una superficie plana y dormir por un mes. 

Cerró lentamente sus pesados párpados y poco a poco el ronronear del motor a sus pies lo arrulló.

Unos minutos después, un portazo lo despertó de un salto. Miró desorientado a su alrededor, percatandose de que Conway ya no se encontraba al volante y Gustabo tampoco estaba en el asiento a su lado.

— ¡Mueve el culo, Horacio! ¡Vamos! — le gritó al oído Gustabo desde el otro lado de la ventanilla.

Horacio abrió torpemente la puerta del auto, tropezando con sus propios pies al salir.

Estaban en aquel lujoso complejo de apartamentos otra vez. Hacía tiempo que no visitaban esta parte de la ciudad, no desde la última vez. El solo ver la entrada al resplandeciente hall le traía recuerdos.

Entraron apresuradamente sin detenerse en nada, y se dirigieron directo al ascensor.

Horacio fijó la vista en los números iluminados en rojo hasta llegar al piso indicado.

Las puertas se abrieron, y los tres pasaron dentro del departamento de Conway.

La visión de aquel gran ventanal – con sus espectaculares vistas a una ciudad nocturna, cientos de luces resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, y a lo lejos un mar infinito, negro como el cielo sobre ellos – le despertó un sinfín de sensaciones, un remolino de emociones que se enredaban en su pecho y le hacían difícil respirar.

Se acercó lentamente, como en un ensueño, su mirada paseándose sobre tejados y calles desiertas. 

Por el rabillo del ojo vió a Conway acercarse, imitando sus acciones. Horacio dirigió su vista hacia él, y Conway le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada que decía demasiadas cosas, y al mismo tiempo imposible de descifrar. Detrás de esos lentes, la luz de las lámparas apenas le dejaban ver unos ojos café, con algunos rastros de miel – muy parecidos a los suyos – cansados, agotados. Las arrugas en las comisuras se hacían más presentes que de costumbre. Unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban aquellos ojos indescriptibles.

A su lado, sintió la presencia de Gustabo, quien posó una mano en su hombro, dando un pequeño apretón. Se volteó a mirarlo. Gustabo le sonrió levemente, sus ojos – un azul hielo que en esos momentos parecía nube, un vapor cálido – recorriendo el rostro de Horacio. La mirada de Gustabo siguió su recorrido y se posó en Conway, su media sonrisa firme. Horacio volvió su mirada una vez más a Conway, quién de brazos cruzados los miraba fijamente. Horacio quiso pensar que en ese momento, esos ojos irradiaban algo parecido al aprecio, al cariño. Al amor. Después de todo, estaba seguro que los suyos gritaban todo eso y más. Nunca había sido hábil en ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía, y ese momento no era la excepción.

Conway dirigió su mirada una vez más al ventanal.

— Sus camas ya están hechas. Pueden irse a dormir. Por el pasillo de entrada, a la derecha.

Horacio salió de su ensimismamiento, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. Sintió de repente todo el peso de su cuerpo como plomo. 

— Uh, buenísimo, estoy reventado — dijo Gustabo. Bostezó de forma teatral, y se dirigió directamente hacia donde Conway indicó. 

Horacio lo vió irse, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado.

— Horacio. — el nombrado se volteó algo sobresaltado hacia Conway — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Horacio tragó.

— Yo- No lo sé. No me siento… yo mismo. — terminó con la voz en hilo, y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo — Necesito dormir, es todo.

Conway suspiró. 

— Sí, lo sé. Ve, anda. — gesticuló hacia la puerta.

Horacio siguió el gesto con sus ojos, parpadeó, y se volvió a Conway con una leve sonrisa.

— Lo haré. Buenas noches.

Conway volvió a suspirar.

— Buenas noches.

Sus piernas actuaron por sí solas. Casi ni recordaba haber llegado a la cama, ni haberse recostado en ella. Tenía todavía puesta la ropa, y apenas había atinado a sacarse los zapatos. Se quedó así sobre las suaves sábanas y se hundió en el mullido colchón, quedando profundamente dormido.

Poco después, entre una mezcla de sueño y realidad, le pareció escuchar una puerta abrirse y unos pasos repicar contra el suelo. Luego, una ligera brisa, y el tacto de una suave manta caer sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Alguien gritaba. Los ecos resonaron por el pasillo hasta su habitación, y Horacio se levantó a tropezones de la cama, enredándose en una manta que no recordaba haber tomado. 

Con el corazón en la boca, abrió de un zarpazo la puerta. En el pasillo se encontró con Conway, descalzo y con su cabello despeinado. Tenía los ojos como platos y sus manos se aferraban a un arma.

Los gritos provenían de la habitación de Gustabo. Horacio se abalanzó y abrió la puerta de par en par, Conway a centímetros detrás de él.

Gustabo respiraba de forma agitada, su rostro perlado por el sudor. Las sábanas se derramaban alrededor de la cama, como si hubieran sido apartadas con frustración y agobio durante un agitado sueño. Apenas Horacio lo vió, supo exactamente lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué coño pasa aquí? — preguntó Conway con la voz todavía ronca del sueño.

Gustabo se giró bruscamente hacia ellos, y en sus ojos se vislumbró fugazmente algo muy parecido al miedo. Luego, solo se vió odio, rabia. Vergüenza.

— , ¿no? — intentó que su voz fuera lo más suave posible. Sabía que su hermano siempre intentaba hacerse el duro en estas situaciones, pero los dos bien sabían que no podían esconderse el uno del otro, no en esto.

Gustabo tragó, su respiración aún algo agitada, y apartó la vista hacia la pared frente a él.

Asintió levemente.

Conway le tocó el hombro, y cuando Horacio se giró le extendió una mano con un vaso de agua. Lo miró sorprendido, ni siquiera había notado que se retiró de la habitación. Con un suspiro tomó el vaso, y le agradeció a Conway con una pequeña sonrisa torcida que no le llegó a los ojos. Conway no se la devolvió, su semblante serio.

Horacio se acercó lentamente a la cama. Gustabo apartó la mano que restregaba su rostro y levantó la mirada hacia él, mirándolo con aprensión.

Horacio le ofreció el vaso tentativamente, sabiendo que su hermano seguramente estaba sediento, pero que cualquier movimiento en falso de su parte podría hacer que saliera corriendo como animal acorralado.

Gustabo bajó la vista al vaso, dudando unos segundos, para luego agarrarlo con un ligero bufido. Se lo llevó a la boca y tomó un gran trago.

— Despacio... — dijo Horacio casi en un susurro. Se maldijo mentalmente por abrir la boca, pero sorprendente Gustabo le hizo caso, y terminó el vaso de agua a sorbos más pausados.

Le devolvió el vaso sin mirar. 

— ¿Necesitas algo más? — Horacio sentía su propia voz pequeña, sin fuerza. Se sentía como tener nueve años otra vez, con frío y hambre, tratando de consolar a un Gustabo mucho más joven que el que tenía frente suyo ahora.

— No — respondió cortante, su voz áspera.

— Si necesitas que me quede aquí puedo–

— — le advirtió Gustabo. Ya conocía ese tono, pero hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba tan claramente. Era señal suficiente para saber que tenía que salir de ahí ya mismo.

Horacio suspiró, y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Conway observaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Miraba fijamente a Gustabo, quien luego de pasarse una mano por la cara una última vez, tomó su móvil para hacer quién sabía qué. Horacio solamente agradecía que su hermano tuviera una fuente de distracción. Lo miró por sobre un hombro una vez más, y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

— Vamos. Necesita un momento. — le susurró Horacio a Conway, quien lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. Luego exhaló por la nariz, y con una última mirada a la espalda de Gustabo, se volvió por el pasillo.

Horacio lo siguió, no sin antes cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

— ¿Me quieres explicar qué coño pasa? — le preguntó bruscamente Conway, sentado en un taburete de la cocina. Sobre la encimera frente a él, vertía poco a poco un vaso de whiskey.

Horacio dirigió su mirada hacia un elegante reloj colgado en una de las paredes en la deslumbrante cocina. Las 5:00am no era el mejor momento para alcohol, pero sabía que si decía algo lo más probable era que lo enviaran a tomar, y no whiskey, ni precisamente por la boca.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que aún no se había quitado.

— Pesadillas. Ya sabe.

— Ajá, sí. Claro que lo sé. ¿Me quieres explicar por qué gritaba como un cerdo al que destripaban?

Horacio volvió a suspirar, tomando asiento al lado de Conway.

— Es… complicado.

— Inténtalo. Tengo toda la puta noche. — señaló el reloj con el vaso de whiskey.

— No creo que a Gustabo le agrade que hable de estas cosas. — posó su mirada en la encimera, sintiendo un cansancio que le calaba hasta los huesos, uno que no se iba al dormir. Sintió la mirada fija de Conway sobre él, pero no se la devolvió.

Conway suspiró, tomando un trago de whiskey.

— Cuando Gustabo me contó que sus padres lo abandonaron, estaba mintiendo, ¿no es así?

Horacio levantó la vista y miró a Conway, quien a su vez aún lo miraba fijamente. Bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas sus ojos eran difíciles de describir. Quizás Horacio estaba proyectando sus propias emociones, sus anhelos. Era lo más probable. Aún así, no pudo evitar notar un destello en esa mirada, una mirada que parecía... preocupada.

— No, no le mintió.

— Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? Sus padres no solo lo abandonaron. ¿Qué sucedió antes, Horacio?

Él se encogió en su asiento. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan diminuto. 

— Yo… no sé los detalles. Nunca ha querido contarme toda la historia. Pero sé… conozco partes nada más.

Conway sorbió del whiskey una vez más, y con otro pesado suspiro lo dejó sobre la encimera.

— Se volvió físico, ¿verdad?

Horacio apartó la vista, y tras unos segundos asintió levemente.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaban eran sus respiraciones, las agujas del reloj, y la bocina de un auto lejano.

— Los _"terrores"_... — inquirió Conway después de un rato.

— Así le solíamos decir a nuestras… pesadillas cuando éramos niños. No- no se sienten como pesadillas, ¿sabe? Se sienten como–

— Como si todavía estuvieras allí.

Horacio lo miró sorprendido, su respiración cortándose momentáneamente. Asintió, algo aturdido.

Conway apretó la mandíbula, la mirada perdida en un punto ciego.

— A ti también, ¿verdad? Te pasó lo mismo.

Horacio se estremeció. Se removió en su asiento, increíblemente incómodo.

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por favor.

Sabía que aún sin decir nada más, esa era respuesta suficiente.

No se había dado cuenta de cómo sus uñas se enterraban cada vez más fuerte en la palma de su mano hasta que repentinamente sintió el cálido agarre de Conway. 

Con sumo cuidado, aflojó poco a poco cada uno de sus agarrotados dedos, y lentamente deslizó su palma por sobre la mano de Horacio. Su piel era áspera, repleta de pequeños callos, fruto de manipular armas por tantos años. Pero su calidez lo reconfortaba hasta lo más profundo. Por un momento, sus huesos no se sentían tan pesados. Por un momento, sus hombros se relajaron en un suspiro.

Conway acarició levemente el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, y los ojos de Horacio comenzaron a arder. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, pero ninguna lágrima se derramó.


	4. III

— Conway, ¿enserio no tiene nada? ¿Cómo se supone que haga el desayuno así? — se quejaba Horacio mientras abría una tras otra las alacenas de la cocina en búsqueda de algo comestible que no fueran alcohol o cigarrillos.

— Yo no cocino. El aceite ya lo compro en el mecánico.

— Sí, sí. ¿Puede decirnos el señor androide dónde coño guarda los sartenes? — Gustabo levantó una ceja, impasible.

Conway lo miró, y luego rodó los ojos hacia el techo, dejando salir una gran bocanada de humo producto del cigarro que fumaba. A las 7:30am.

— La alacena de abajo, derecha.

Gustabo abrió la puertecilla. Había una pila de cacharros de cocina. Ollas y sartenes, todas con una fina capa de polvo acumulada después de tiempo sin usar. 

Horacio se agachó y tomó el primer sartén que vió, pero Gustabo se lo arrebató de las manos y se dirigió al grifo para limpiarlo.

— Esto es ridículo — dijo Conway, dándole otra gran calada al cigarro.

— Ridículo es que no tengas nada para comer en tremenda casa- ¡Ajá! — triunfante, Horacio sacó un cartón de huevos de la heladera prácticamente vacía.

— Están frescos, ¿no?

— ¡Claro que están frescos! ¿Qué? ¿Te crees que voy a guardar algo podrido en mi casa?

Horacio se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Encontré pan! _Wooo_ — exclamó Gustabo, danzando de forma extraña con una bolsa de pan lactal en la mano.

Horacio rió por lo bajo. Le alegraba ver que su hermano se recuperaba del episodio de la noche anterior. O por lo menos eso quería creer.

Conway se pasó una mano por la cara mientras mascullaba algo parecido a "tener que lidiar con estos gilipollas."

— Vale, entonces tenemos pan, huevos. Dígame que tiene algo de mermelada, o algo de tómate… — Horacio lo miró suplicante.

Conway suspiró resignado.

— Las dos cosas están en la heladera.

Horacio se le abalanzó en un intento de abrazarlo, pero Conway lo apartó de un manotazo.

— No me hagas sacar la porra, capullo. 

— Y supongo que el café estará por aquí, ¿no? — preguntó Gustabo toqueteando la máquina de, efectivamente, café.

— No me digas, Sherlock.

Gustabo se dió la vuelta y lo miró con gesto hosco.

— Está aquí — le respondió Horacio, a la vez que abría una alacena superior. Luego miró a Conway por sobre un hombro. — ¿No tendrá por ahí algo de ese aceite del que hablaba no?

Conway los miró a los dos durante un largo minuto, hasta que se levantó de la silla con un gruñido y desechó la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero.

Fue hacia otra alacena y de allí sacó una botella de aceite de girasol a medio terminar. Luego abrió la siguiente y sacó tres platos. Se volteó hacia Gustabo, quien lo miraba con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida, y le arrebató la bolsa de pan que por alguna razón todavía sostenía.

Buscó en la encimera una vieja tostadora que se encontraba arrumbada contra la pared, tomó el cable, y la conectó a un tomacorriente justo en frente. Abrió la bolsa de pan, sacó dos rebanadas las cuales colocó dentro, y accionó el botón.

— ¿Qué coño miráis? — exclamó Conway, y Horacio se sobresaltó. Le resultaba tan extraño verlo así: en medio de una cocina a las 8am, vestido con lo que esencialmente era un pijama, haciendo tostadas. Era demasiado doméstico. Demasiado vulnerable. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Jamás lo había visto así, y reconciliar la habitual imagen de alguien a quien veía como una figura de poder, su superior, con esto… era difícil de procesar. Suponía que nunca se había puesto a pensarlo: Conway no era indestructible. Era humano, y como cualquier ser humano necesitaba sustento y descanso, necesitaba recuperar el aliento al correr, hasta necesitaba ir al baño. 

Un cosquilleo se apoderó de sus entrañas, y sus labios no pudieron evitar formar una media sonrisa. Conway hacía tostadas, y junto a él Gustabo se las ingeniaba para hacer tres tazas de café. Mientras, él hacía los huevos, y luego cortaría algunos tomates para agregarlos al sartén. 

Por un momento, el mundo exterior ya no existía. Ya no existía su trabajo, no existía ninguna mafia. No existía la incertidumbre ni el miedo. Tampoco la vergüenza, el cansancio o el frío. El futuro era lejano, el pasado fugaz en un recuerdo pasajero. Eran ellos tres, tratando de cocinar un desayuno improvisado, el sol de la mañana asomando cada vez más en un despejado cielo azul, pintando el piso y las paredes de un cálido color.

Horacio deseó quedarse en aquel momento para siempre. Sabía que era en vano, ya que su alrededor seguía en movimiento. Podía escuchar el tenue sonido de los coches en las carreteras de la ciudad, civiles intentando llegar apresurados a sus trabajos, padres llevando a sus niños al colegio. El leve sonido de las agujas del reloj. _Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

Aún así, desvió la mirada y observó a los dos hombres a su lado, tratando de memorizar cada movimiento, cada expresión, cada sentido. El aroma de huevo al fritar en un sartén, a pan recién tostado, a un café fresco. El entrecejo levemente fruncido de Jack al colocar en una pila las tostadas, Gustabo mientras cargaba de granos la máquina, su lengua asomando por la comisura de sus labios en una mueca de concentración. 

A Horacio se le llenó el pecho, y no sabía muy bien de qué, pero sentía que iba a explotar. Quería guardar ese sentimiento dentro suyo, lo quería guardar para tenerlo con él para siempre. Quería guardarlo en un bolsillo, en una cajita que pudiera sacar y abrir aquellas noches donde se hacía difícil cerrar los ojos. Quería encapsularlo, sostenerlo en el hueco de sus palmas ya que era frágil, tan frágil que podría romperse con el viento. 

_Pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat..._

Un ligero sonido de pequeñas pisadas contra el linóleo lo hizo salirse de su ensimismamiento. Se volvió rápidamente, y vió entrar en la cocina a un gran Husky. Sus pequeños ojitos azules resplandecían con la luz de la mañana, y su cola se meneaba en el aire con entusiasmo. Jadeante, se acercó hacia Conway y se sentó justo detrás de él, expectante.

— Ah, miren quién se despertó al fin, ¿eh, remolón? 

Horacio nunca había oído ese tono de voz en Conway. Sus labios se curvaron nuevamente de forma involuntaria, y sintió ese calor en el pecho. No quería acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento, pero era adictivo.

Horacio se puso en cuclillas frente al canino. Levantó lentamente una mano y miró de forma inquisitiva a Conway.

— Adelante, no muerde. A menos que yo se lo ordene.

— Por favor, no lo haga. — contestó Horacio con voz risueña, al mismo tiempo que enterraba la mano en el abundante pelaje del animal.

— Ivadog, ¿no? — preguntó Gustabo, imitando a Horacio y arrodillándose para acariciar la coronilla del perro que se deleitaba por la atención que recibía.

— Ajám. Mi pequeña máquina de matar. — afirmó con orgullo Conway, mientras Ivadog se avalanzaba sobre Horacio para lamer todo su rostro. No pudo evitar carcajear al sentir el entusiasmo del perrito, acariciando todo su lomo con ambas manos.

— Me parece que más que ganas de matar, tiene de comer, eh. — Gustabo miraba la escena frente a él con esa misma mirada peculiar de la noche anterior frente al ventanal. Sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal en la cálida luz que iluminaba la cocina.

Conway suspiró y se dirigió hacia la esquina donde se encontraba la heladera. De ahí tomó un tazón azul en donde rezaba "IVADOG" en grandes letras negras, y luego abrió una bolsa de pienso que reposaba contra la pared, sacó una pequeña palita y rellenó el tazón. 

Al escuchar el sonido del pienso chocando, Ivadog levantó las orejas y buscó con la mirada a su dueño. 

— Venga, a comer, atontao. 

Dándole una última palmadita, Gustabo lo empujó suavemente hacia su comida. Horacio le dió un pequeño beso en el hocico, el cual Ivadog respondió con un gran lambetazo por toda su mejilla. Rió alegremente, viendo como el can salía disparado hacia su tazón. Conway le palmó el lomo cariñosamente.

— A ver, sirvamos esto. ¡Que tengo hambre, coño! — protestó Gustabo, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a la encimera.

Horacio lo imitó. Tomó de la mesa los tres platos y volvió al sartén con los huevos ya terminados.

A su lado, Conway ya cortaba los tomates. No habiéndose percatado antes, Horacio lo observó con sorpresa.

Al terminar de cortar el último, Conway llevó la tabla de picar hacia el sartén y vertió su contenido, el líquido del tomate chisporroteando por el calor.

— ¿Bien? — le preguntó Conway por lo bajo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Horacio le devolvió la mirada, y sonrió levemente otra vez.

— Bien. 

Un poco de orégano, algo de ajo, algo de sal, y estaba listo. Horacio apagó la llama de la hornalla, y con cuidado dividió en tres porciones abundantes los huevos y el tomate. Tomó los platos y los sirvió en la mesa, cada uno frente a una silla.

Detrás suyo, Conway se acercó con una bandeja llena de tostadas. Inmediatamente, Gustabo se sentó a la mesa, repartiendo tres tazas humeantes de café. Era negro con algo de azúcar, y aunque Horacio hubiera preferido tener algo de leche o crema, no se quejó. Lo importante en ese momento no era la comida, no realmente.

Conway se sentó con un resoplido, se llevó la taza a la boca, y tomó un gran sorbo de su café. Sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente.

— No le mataría tener algo de leche, ¿eh, Super?

Conway lo miró con irritación por encima del borde de su taza.

— El combustible se bebe puro, no lo contamino con mierdas.

Horacio sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de lado. A veces Conway era demasiado predecible.

Miró a Gustabo, quien en silencio comía bocado tras bocado a increíbles velocidades, el tenedor en sus manos asemejando a una pala. Horacio frunció el ceño y se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que su hermano había comido.

El mango de un cubierto lo golpeó en la frente, y Horacio miró sobresaltado a Conway.

— Anda, come. — le ordenó firmemente, señalando con el tenedor el plato frente suyo. Luego, tomó una tostada de la pila en la bandeja y se la ofreció a Horacio. Él la tomó, su pecho expandiéndose en esa sensación tan abrumadora.

— Gracias. — le sonrió ampliamente. Conway solo asintió, pero en sus ojos chispeó algo complicado e indescriptible.

Al otro lado de la mesa, su plato ya a casi terminar, Gustabo se puso de pie y fue directo hacia una radio que se encontraba en un extremo de la encimera. La prendió y jugó un poco con el dial.

_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen_

_Tonight we'll put all other things aside_

_Give in this time and show me some affection_

_We're goin' for those pleasures in the night_

— OJO — exclamó Horacio, levantándose de su asiento entusiasmado.

— Oleee — le respondió Gustabo sonriendo, moviendo las piernas y los brazos al ritmo de la música.

Horacio se acercó a la radio y subió el volumen.

— ¡'Amonos! — Horacio comenzó a menear las caderas, y Gustabo lanzó una carcajada al aire.

— ¡Te lo paso, te lo paso!

Gustabo lo imitó, las manos en las caderas, los pies moviéndose de forma ridícula. A Horacio no le importaba. Podían decirle que sus bailes eran tontos, innecesarios, todo lo que quisieran, pero lo hacían feliz. Lo hacían sentirse liberado, animado. Lo hacían sentirse… Horacio.

— La madre que me trajo... — dijo Conway exasperado, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Negó con la cabeza, pero Horacio vió como intentaba contener una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Vamos, Conway! ¡Sientalo!

— Ni de coña. — lo señaló con un mechero que había sacado del bolsillo del pantalón, de donde también sacó una cajetilla llena de cigarros para tomar uno.

— Vamos, abuelo, no sea tan amargado. ¡Sienta el ritmo en esos viejos huesos! — Gustabo le gritó por encima de la música, sacudiendo sus brazos de lado a lado.

Conway solo los miraba, dando una profunda calada a su cigarro ya encendido. De a poco, su cabeza empezó a moverse levemente al ritmo de la música, sus labios siguiendo la letra de la canción en silencio.

Horacio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y con una abrumadora energía que le surgió desde lo profundo de su pecho comenzó a danzar por toda la cocina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ivadog, entusiasmado, lanzó un estruendoso ladrido y correteó detrás suyo con entusiasmo.

— Bueno, ya está bien. — Conway levantó las manos, tratando de aplacar la situación.

Horacio ahora jugaba con Ivadog, haciéndolo correr de aquí para allá. Cuando el canino corría en dirección contraria, Gustabo lo recibía de rodillas acariciando con vigor su pelaje negro-plateado.

— Escuchen… — Conway se intentaba hacer oír por sobre la música, pero era imposible.

Horacio se acercó a donde Gustabo jugueteaba con Ivadog en el suelo de linóleo y esperando el momento indicado se abalanzó encima de los dos, abrazando al perro con fuerza y haciendo que Gustabo riera por lo bajo.

— ¡Escuchen, capullos!

La música dejó de sonar, y ambos se voltearon sobresaltados hacia Conway. Les dedicaba una mirada airada, con un dedo todavía en el botón de apagado de la radio.

— Son casi las 9am, deberíamos haber entrado en servicio hace ya una hora. Si no se apuran, terminan de comer, y se preparan, me veré en la obligación de sacar la porra, y no les va a gustar nada lo que haga con ella. ¿Entendido?

— 10-4 — contestaron al unísono, Gustabo rodando los ojos hacia el techo y Horacio intentando que una risita no se escapara.

Su hermano se levantó del suelo y se sentó a terminar lo que quedaba en su plato.

— Viejo puto amargado, jo'er — masculló Gustabo a espaldas del Superintendente, quien dejaba su plato y taza en el lavabo para limpiar. Con calma, abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos. Luego, se acercó a Gustabo que lo miró algo alterado, y le dio una fuerte colleja en toda la cabeza.

— ¡AH! — Gustabo se llevó la mano a la nuca y sobó con vigor el lugar del impacto. — ¡¿Pero qué coño hice yo ahora?!

— O espabilais ya o juro que os echo de esta casa por la puta ventana.

Horacio sonrió de lado, le dió una última palmadita en la cabeza a Ivadog, y también se levantó. Se apresuró a comer su plato ya algo tibio, y sintiéndose satisfecho corrió hacia el baño para asearse un poco y peinar su cresta. No tenía su maquillaje disponible, así que no podría aplicarse su delineado y sombra de todos los días. Joder. Recordaba vagamente tener un lápiz en su taquilla. Cruzó los dedos porque fuera así, no le gustaba la idea de que sus párpados no tuvieran el habitual tinte oscuro de todos los días. No sabía bien por qué, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía tan necesario como peinarse o hasta cepillarse los dientes.

Abrió el grifo, ahuecó sus manos para llenarlas de agua, y se las llevó a la cara. El agua estaba fría, un leve escalofrío recorrió sus brazos. Los sacudió, y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos se notaban cansados, sus párpados estaban enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras. Suspiró, anhelando de nuevo el poder corregir todo eso con maquillaje. Tomó la toalla que se encontraba colgada a un costado del espejo y se secó de a poco el rostro. 

— ¡Venga! ¡Que no tengo todo el día, nenas! — gritó Conway desde el pasillo, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada con unas llaves tintineando en su mano.

Horacio salió corriendo del baño hacia la habitación en donde había dormido. La sábana seguía hecha nudos en el suelo, y justo al lado estaba la chaqueta que le dió Conway la madrugada anterior. Con prisa la tomó, y antes de salir a toda velocidad, agarró su móvil de la mesa de luz.


	5. IV

— Como odio esta puta licorería de los cojones. La voy a chapar, juro que la voy a chapar. — escupió Conway con rabia.

Estaban sentados en el bordillo de la acera. Un EMS miraba a Conway con recelo mientras atendía cuidadosamente una herida en su brazo. Horacio, sentado junto a él con un dolor de cabeza impresionante y un chichón en la cabeza que iba aumentando en tamaño, bufó irritado.

— Dejé de creerle eso cuando lo dijo por centésima vez la semana pasada, Super.

Conway lo miró furibundo, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Agente? — dijo una suave voz detrás suya.

Horacio se volteó, y solo ese movimiento hizo que viera estrellas por todos lados. Soltó un quejido amortiguado, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza. Con cuidado levantó un poco el pasamontañas, develando un fuerte golpe en el costado izquierdo, justo detrás de la oreja.

— Tranquilo, suave. A ver, déjeme ver cómo está eso.

Claudio Kigryakos se puso de cuclillas frente a él. _Oh_. Hacía tiempo que no veía al Doctor Muerte. Tanto tiempo que la última vez que recordaba haberlo visto era cuando todavía era un alumno. Había pasado demasiado en el transcurso de esos meses que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a contárselo. 

Ah, no. Claro. De repente sintió pesado su pasamontañas, algo sofocante. Claro que no podía contarle nada. Estaba en medio de una investigación a una de las mafias más poderosas de toda la ciudad. Su misión era infiltrarse, mezclarse, pasar desapercibido. No podía decir ni una palabra, ni sobre su trabajo, ni cómo se sentía sobre ello. No podía expresarle a nadie su orgullo, su entusiasmo, ni su miedo, su incertidumbre. 

Observó el bello perfil de Claudio, delineando con su mirada aquel llamativo tatuaje que cubría sus labios, sus mejillas. Una sensación de impotencia creció en su pecho. No se arrepentía de sus decisiones, y mucho menos de todo el trabajo que habían ido logrando junto con Gustabo, aunque todavía faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. No se arrepentía de nada, ni de aquella promesa hecha frente a un gran ventanal que mostraba una bulliciosa ciudad. 

El olor acre del humo de cigarro que Conway fumaba — a pesar de las múltiples protestas del EMS — le llegó a la nariz. Aquel familiar aroma ayudó a calmarlo un poco. 

No se arrepentía de nada, y aún así volvía a querer arrancarse aquel pasamontañas para poder hablar con Claudio, que lo mirara con esos profundos ojos grises y ver la comprensión, el apoyo en ellos. Quería que lo viera y supiera que hablaba con Horacio. Quería que volviera a ver su cresta, que le dijera si aún le gustaba. Quería tener la posibilidad de preguntarle en ese mismo instante lo que nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacer. Quizás lo aceptaría, y después de salir de servicio irían al Tequila a tomar unos tragos.

Suspiró. Era en vano pensar esas cosas. Todas posibilidades sin ninguna oportunidad de hacerse realidad.

— Agente — le llamó la atención Claudio, y Horacio se sobresaltó al percatarse que había estado mirando el rostro del doctor fijamente. Se ruborizó, agradeciendo estar enmascarado, y apartó los ojos. Carraspeó incómodamente.

— No, no, míreme, por favor.

Claudio sujetó su barbilla con suma delicadeza y lo volteó hasta que se miraron a los ojos. Le sonrió cálidamente, y algo revoloteó en el estómago de Horacio. 

— Dígame, agente, ¿cómo le puedo llamar? — preguntó, mientras abría un botiquín que tenía a su lado.

Horacio hizo un amago para hablar, pero su voz falló. Carraspeó nuevamente.

— Eh... Dan. Subinspector Dan.

— Mucho gusto, Dan. Voy a inspeccionar su herida, ¿de acuerdo? — Claudio le sonrió no solo con los labios pero también con los ojos. 

Se acercó, y Horacio tuvo una brizna de su perfume. Sintió su cabeza marearse otra vez.

— Bien, quiero que mire esta luz fijamente, ¿ok? Y quiero que la siga cuando la vaya moviendo. 

Horacio asintió levemente, y Claudio encendió lo que parecía un bolígrafo con una luz en un extremo. Una muy, muy brillante luz que provocó un ramalazo de dolor punzante recorriera su cabeza. 

— Tranquilo, solo será un momento. 

Horacio abrió los ojos de a poco y miró la luz. Claudio la movió hacia la izquierda, y Horacio la siguió sin problema alguno. Luego a la derecha, con el mismo resultado. Arriba, abajo, a un extremo, al otro.

— Bien. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Mareado, con náuseas? ¿Confuso o perdido?

— No, estoy bien. Bueno, me duele bastante la cabeza.

— Sí, suele pasar cuando te desmayan de un culatazo — Claudio le sonrió juguetón.

Horacio le devolvió la sonrisa aunque estuviera escondida y exhaló por la nariz, era la única manera de demostrar su risa sin tener que moverse.

— Ok. Necesitará radiografías, pero creo que no ha sido nada. Déjeme limpiarlo y vendarlo, y ya le dejaré de molestar.

— No me molesta para nada, créame. — le contestó Horacio con una voz suave como la seda.

Claudio alzó la vista, y en sus ojos Horacio vió algo extraño que no pudo identificar. Tomó del botiquín un paquete de gasas, una botella de agua oxigenada, y unas vendas adhesivas. Cuando su vista se dirigió de nuevo al chichón, Horacio notó una pequeña sonrisa cohibida en los labios de Claudio. En su pecho borboteó una emoción que extrañaba desde hacía mucho. No podía mentir, le encantaba hacer sonreír a chicos lindos.

— Tiene unos bonitos ojos, agente. Esa sombra le sienta muy bien.

Horacio sonrió coqueto. Como extrañaba esto, joder.

— No tanto como los de usted, doctor. Y veo que sus manos también son bastante hábiles.

Claudio soltó una suave risita, mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida y se dedicaba a esparcir una crema antiinflamatoria.

Conway gruñó a su lado y Horacio lo miró de soslayo. Viejo gruñón, arruinadole el momento.

— Yyy... listo.

Claudio aseguró con cuidado la venda adhesiva a su frente y asintió para sí, declarando un buen trabajo.

— Bien. Ahora, ¿me acompaña a la ambulancia? Le llevaré a hacerse esas radiografías. — Claudio le sonrió ampliamente, sus dientes perlados haciendo un bello contraste con el tono oliva de su piel.

Horacio asintió e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero una voz carraspeó a sus espaldas.

— No se preocupe, doctor, yo lo llevaré si es necesario. Me imagino que tiene muchas alertas que atender.

El estómago de Horacio dio un vuelco, y se volteó para ver una silueta cruzada de brazos, enmarcada por la luz que emanaba de la licorería. Volkov. Puto Volkov. ¿Qué coño hacía ahí? Ni siquiera había estado en el atraco.

Le pareció escuchar a Conway murmurar "que fuerte...", y lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido, pero el Superintendente se limitó a tomar una gran calada de su cigarrillo.

Claudio se levantó del suelo, desempolvando sus manos de algo invisible. La sonrisa ya no lo adornaba, y su rostro, iluminado con una curiosa mezcla de luz artificial y luna, parecía severo. A Horacio le sorprendió encontrar que en ese momento le parecía intimidante.

— Comisario, buenas noches. Le agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero creo que puedo ocuparme de mis pacientes.

— Insisto. Veo que están cortos de personal. — Volkov miró a su alrededor, donde otra EMS trataba a un agente aún tendido en el suelo. — Deben estar muy abrumados de trabajo, me imagino.

Claudio siguió la mirada de Volkov, y luego la volvió a posar sobre él, sin un atisbo de la calidez que le había dedicado a Horacio. De repente se acordó de Gustabo y sus ojos color hielo.

— Sí, tenemos bastante trabajo. Pero hay espacio de sobra en la ambulancia-

— Cl- Doctor, está- está bien, no se preocupe. Tengo que seguir trabajando igual.

Horacio se sentía como un tonto escuchando la tensa conversación entre aquellos dos hombres. Justo aquellos dos hombres. Así que se paró del bordillo, y con una mirada que esperaba que expresara toda la calidez y gratitud del mundo, le tendió una mano a Claudio.

El doctor lo miró sorprendido unos segundos, hasta que le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano con entusiasmo.

— Un placer conocerlo, Subinspector Dan.

— Llámeme- llámeme Dan. Solo Dan.

El médico asintió, aún sonriéndole.

— Vale. Usted me puede llamar Claudio.

Horacio asintió también.

Se despidieron, Claudio dirigiéndose a su ambulancia a ayudar a su compañera con los demás heridos.

— ¿No se cansa de comer suelo, Conway? — dijo el comisario con un aire divertido en su voz.

Horacio despegó la vista de la ambulancia y miró a Volkov. Se veía como siempre, con su habitual atuendo de trabajo y su placa colgando del cuello. Sus lentes de sol reposaban sobre su cabello cenizo, y a la luz de la luna los ojos del comisario se veían oscuros. 

A Horacio le dió un vuelco el estómago, el pecho, todo el puto cuerpo. Se maldecía por tal respuesta, pero era inevitable cuando se trataba de aquel hombre. Estaban a una distancia considerable y aún así podía jurar que sentía el calor que emanaba de Volkov de forma sofocante. O quizás era él, ya no lo sabía. Estar a su lado se sentía como estar junto a una estrella, junto a una jodida supernova. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto? Deseó que Claudio volviera. Quizás no supiera cuál era su verdadera identidad, pero con él las cosas eran tan simples. Con Volkov nunca lo eran. Vaya que no lo eran. 

— Bah, vete a tomar por culo. — espetó Conway entre dientes. Terminó su cigarrillo con una última calada y tiró la colilla al suelo para pisarla con la suela.

— Sabes bien que los hijos de puta se colocan ahí en la trastienda sabiendo que tienen ventaja. Ni siquiera de día se ve una mierda. Pareciera que hay un puto vórtice a otra dimensión en ese lugar.

Volkov rió por lo bajo, negando la cabeza. Sí, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Era imposible que Conway aceptara el más mínimo error de su parte.

— Venga, Dan. Lo llevo al hospital.

Horacio se congeló por un segundo.

— No se preocupe, comisario. Estoy bien, puedo seguir, yo-

— Ah, ah — Volkov negó con la cabeza — Usted no se escapa de esta. Lo llevaré al hospital, le harán los exámenes necesarios, y se irá a reposar un rato. No puedo tener a un agente herido trabajando, y mucho menos con un golpe en la cabeza.

Sabía que Volkov estaba siendo lógico. Aún así, no pudo evitar que un calor recorriera como relámpago por todo su pecho.

Volkov se dirigió a su Zeta, pero Horacio no lo siguió. Se quedó observando su amplia espalda, los músculos a través de la camisa flexionarse con cada movimiento.

Una mano se posó pesadamente sobre su hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— Horacio, Horacio, Horacio. — suspiró Conway — Estás jodidísimo.

Horacio agachó la cabeza, exhalando con fuerza.

— Sí, lo sé.

Conway rió por lo bajo, dando un pequeño apretón a su hombro. Se sintió reconfortante, y justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

— Venga, vamos.

Ambos dejaron atrás la desierta acera y siguieron a Volkov.

* * *

Horacio intentó meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, pero la poca luz de la calle no le dejaba ver nada.

El paracetamol todavía no hacía efecto, o quizás ya tenía que tomarse otro. Su cabeza le dolía, aún cuando sostenía con una mano uno de esos packs de gel congelados para bajar la inflamación. Había sido cortesía de Claudio, alegando que en el hospital ya tenían varios, pero que aún así no se lo comentara a su jefa.

— Joder, Horacio. Aparta.

Conway le sacó la llave de las manos. La introdujo en la cerradura en el primer intento y la giró dos veces. Tomó el picaporte y lo accionó. La puerta no se abrió.

— Me cago en la puta- ¡Gustabo, abre!

Conway dio tres fuertes golpes contra la puerta, haciendo que el cerebro de Horacio retumbara. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué gritaba por Gustabo si esa era su casa?

La puerta se abrió y del otro lado Gustabo los miró perplejo.

— ¿No pueden tocar el timbre como cualquier persona normal?

— ¡Sí, lo dice el anormal que le pone pestillo a la puerta!

— ¡Claro! Dejo la puerta abierta y cualquiera se cuela para matarme, ¿no?

Conway abrió la boca para responder, pero Horacio lo interrumpió.

— Gustabo, ¿qué haces en mí casa?

Su hermano frunció más el ceño. 

— ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Me dijiste que viniera a darle de comer a Pablito cuando acabara mi turno, carapolla! ¿Y qué mierda te pasó ahora?

Ah, cierto. Su cabeza estaba tan aturdida que se había olvidado de aquel detalle. Conociendo a Gustabo, seguro se había pasado por ahí solo para robarle una cerveza del congelador, y Pablito seguiría sin comer ni una bolita de pienso.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar aquí como tontos y pasar dentro de una vez?

Gustabo abrió la puerta de par en par para dejarlos pasar. 

— Gran idea cerrar con pestillo estando Horacio fuera, crack. — Conway le lanzó las llaves a Gustabo, quien rodó los ojos a modo de respuesta y cerró la puerta, aplicando de nuevo los pestillos.

Horacio se desplomó pesadamente sobre el sofá. Cerró los ojos y reposó su cabeza. Estos días no estaban siendo los mejores, y todavía quedaban por enfrentar aún peores.

Sintió algo húmedo chocando contra el dorso de su mano. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros, unpequeños y brillantes, que lo miraban a la altura de su rodilla. Una húmeda nariz volvió a chocar su mano. Horacio sonrió. 

— ¿Cómo estás, belleza? ¿Te dió de comer el tito Gus?

Horacio acarició lentamente a Pablito. El cerdito se acurrucó contra su pierna y emitió un pequeño gruñido.

— Claro que le dí de comer. ¿Tan hijo de puta piensas que soy? — espetó Gustabo entrando a la sala, dos tazas humeantes en cada mano. Horacio prefirió no contestar.

Conway entró detrás de Gustabo con otra taza en mano. Se sentó junto a Horacio en el sofá, mirando con recelo al cerdo. 

Gustabo le ofreció una de las tazas, y él la tomó con cuidado, sintiendo el reconfortante calor que emanaba de la cerámica.

— Un té. Pensé que sería mejor que un café en el estado en que estás. — Horacio asintió en gratitud. 

— Culatazo, me imagino. — Gustabo señaló el chichón con su taza, y luego tomó un sorbo. Horacio volvió a asentir.

— Joder. Me parto con tus alumnos de mierda. 

— Te recuerdo que también son tus alumnos, Gustabín. — Conway lo miró con una ceja arqueada mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su café. Gustabo lo ignoró y se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos.

— ¿Y estás bien? ¿Nada roto, nada fuera de lugar?

— Nah. Me hicieron unas placas, es solo dolor de cabeza y un chichón.

— El doctorcito cuidó muy bien de él, no te preocupes.

Horacio miró a Conway irritado.

— Hostiaaa... ¿El doctor muerto ese?

— Doctor Muerte. — suspiró Horacio exasperado.

— ¿Qué clase de apodo de mierda es ese? — Conway espetó, desagradable.

Horacio rodó los ojos aunque eso le causara una punzante puntada en la sien. Su rostro se crispó en una mueca de dolor.

— Ponte esto. — Conway le alcanzó el pack de gel que aún estaba frío, y Horacio se lo colocó con cuidado. Cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza en el cojín del sofá. Los analgésicos parecían estar haciendo efecto, el golpe ya no dolía tanto.

— Bien. Ya que estamos los tres aquí...

Horacio chasqueo la lengua con exasperación.

— Joder, tío. ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?

— Sí, tiene que ser justo ahora. Llevo todo el puto día intentando tener un momento en paz para esto pero aparentemente hoy la ciudad quiso conspirar en contra mía para tocarme los cojones. Así que sí, ahora.

Conway inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y la exhaló forzosamente por la nariz. 

Gustabo tomó otro sorbo de su café, intentando esconder una sonrisa que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Y bien? — Conway indicó con un gesto de su mano para que comenzaran a hablar. Sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo del pantalón, la abrió y sacó un cigarro. Acercó la cajetilla hacia a Gustabo y Horacio, pero ambos declinaron el ofrecimiento.

— Bueno, eh... Uff, ni sé por dónde empezar. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, Horacio?

— No, no, no. Esta vez empiezas tu. — Conway se acomodó contra el sofá, dándole una gran calada a su cigarrillo, mirando fijamente a Gustabo.

Su hermano resopló. Luego de aclararse la garganta, comenzó a relatar todo lo acontecido hasta ese día con la mafia. Vender la droga, entregar el dinero. 50k para los demás, 50k para ellos. Las amenazas, las exigencias. El atraco fallido, la huida desastrosa. También el actuar de la malla. El vergonzoso protocolo, las burlas, los intentos de intimidación.

Y finalmente, la misión encargada: secuestrar a Conway. A Horacio se le retorcieron las tripas, sintiendo ese frío en la boca del estómago una vez más. Ya se estaba volviendo una sensación familiar.

Conway soltó una risa sarcástica.

— ¿Me van a secuestrar cuando no pueden hacer ni un puto banco? — negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo.

Gustabo se encogió de hombros.

— Nos dieron hasta el jueves. Les dije que nos dieran más tiempo, que no iban a ganar nada así. Pero están empeñados en ello.

Conway se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

— Vale. Vale, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. — Conway apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas, mirando a un punto ciego en la mesilla de centro. — Lo que vais a hacer los dos este jueves es tener una conversación, ¿ok? En esta conversación vais a tener que razonar con ellos. Hay que convencerles de que si no son capaces de hacer un puto banco... Hay que ridiculizarlos.

Horacio frunció el ceño.

— Pero sin poneros en peligro. Desde el puto respeto. Tenéis que decirles, "a ver, escuchadme. Efectuamos un atraco, fue un fallo estrepitoso, fue un fracaso. Lo que propongo es que sigamos vendiendo la merca, sigamos consiguiendo pasta de esta manera, y que poco a poco vayamos creciendo como organización criminal. A partir de ahí podemos empezar a pensar en coger al Super."

Horacio miró hacia el techo. Pequeñas gotitas de condensación resbalaban por su cuello hasta mojar su camisa. Se quitó el gel, y pensó. ¿Serían capaces de aquello? ¿Podrían convencer a la mafia de algo así? Gustabo ya lo había intentado, ¿por qué habría de funcionar esta vez?

— Y con respecto a la malla... Tenéis que dejar de actuar como alumnos. Tenéis que impartir orden, disciplina. Para algo sois subinspectores, joder.

— Ya le dije que el sub molestaba... — respondió Horacio por lo bajo, sin quitar la mirada del techo.

— El sub me importa una puta mierda. 

Horacio lanzó un resoplido.

— No lo entendéis. Os falta mucho todavía. Necesitáis experiencia, todavía hay mucha mierda que tragar.

Gustabo bufó. — ¿Más de la que ya hemos tragado? Vaya festín.

— Sí, aún más, par de capullos. — le contestó Conway vehemente. Luego suspiró, recomponiendose. — Escuchen. Por algo los elegí para este trabajo. Y soy bastante selectivo.

Dos pares de ojos se fijaron en Conway, unos azules y brillantes como el cristal, otros como miel, cálidos. Horacio sintió algo revolotear dentro de su pecho.

— Quiero que seais mí mano derecha, junto con Volkov.

El silencio cundió en la pequeña sala de estar. Horacio y Gustabo se miraron brevemente. La sensación en el pecho de Horacio estalló en miles de chispas. Se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa.

— Ustedes tenéis experiencia en el "lado oscuro." Ahora sois maderos. Bueno, quiero que uséis eso. Quiero que os encargueis de formar a la malla, de supervisarla. ¿Habéis entendido?

— 10-4 — respondieron al unísono.

— Bien. Lo que haremos mañana será: — Conway levantó la mano y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos — Uno, conseguir motos para que os podáis mover mejor al momento de vender droga. Dos, quitarles la multa por el atraco. Tres, organizar un plan de instrucción para la malla. Esto lo harán con los comisarios Volkov y Rodríguez.

A Horacio se le cayó el estómago al piso. Algo debió mostrarse obvio en su rostro, porque Conway le dedicó una mirada consciente. Gustabo soltó una risita aireada entre dientes, y Horacio lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Recordad algo: yo estoy a cargo de todo. Toda decisión tiene que pasar primero por mí. Todo lo que pasa en la malla, venís a mi. Todo lo que pase en la investigación, venís a mi. No quiero volver a ver que os arriesgais con un operativo de tal magnitud otra vez. No voy a permitir que os arriesgueis más. ¿Quedó claro?

— Ya sabe lo que pasó, Conway. Era imposible informar, nos cortaron toda comunicación. Y usted sabe que lo volverán a hacer. — razonó Gustabo en un tono sosegado.

Conway suspiró.

— Lo sé. Tendremos que trazar un mejor plan, pulir las estrategias. Aún así, no quiero ningún héroe, ¿de acuerdo?

— 10-4 — volvieron a responder, y Horacio sintió la mirada de Gustabo clavada en él.

— Muy bien. A descansar, nenas. Mañana es otro día y hay demasiado que hacer. — Conway se levantó del sofá, y antes de irse le dió una pequeña palmada a la pierna de Horacio. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. 

Se sentía con un peso menos encima. La conversación que había temido tanto al final era algo que necesitaba. Sabía que las cosas eran complicadas, y todavía quedaba muchísimo trabajo por hacer, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Conway todo se sentía más ligero, más firme. Era el único que podía lograr hacerle sentir aquello, aparte de Gustabo. 

Conway dejó la taza en la mesilla y se dirigió hasta la puerta, donde Gustabo ya quitaba los pestillos. Horacio se levantó con algo de dificultad, despertando de su letargo a Pablito, quien lo miró con unos pequeños ojitos llenos de confusión.

— Descansad bien, capullos. Nos vemos mañana. — Conway se despidió con una voz áspera, saludando con dos dedos en su frente.

Horacio lo saludó entusiasmado con una mano, mientras que Gustabo imitaba el gesto de Conway. 

Lo vieron subirse a su negro coche, arrancar el motor, y rápidamente perderse en la oscuridad del la noche.

Gustabo cerró la puerta con un suspiro. — Vaya día de mierda.

— ¿Y me lo dices tú a mi? — le respondió Horacio indignado.

— Bah, pero si ya ni se nota — Gustabo señaló el gran moretón enrojecido que adornaba su cabeza. — En unos días ya ni lo vas a ver.

Horacio negó ligeramente. Estaba exausto, necesitaba dormir por un puto mes seguido, y mañana debían despertarse a las 7am. Que pesadilla.

Gustabo dejó las tazas en el fregadero. Estiró los brazos en un bostezo. — Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, capullo. — se despidió en una muy mala imitación de Conway.

Horacio le asintió. Ya conocía a su hermano y sabía que no tenía ni que molestarse en decirle que se quedara, Gustabo siempre estaba un paso adelante.

Entró de nuevo en la sala de estar y llamó al cerdito aún acurrucado al pie del sofá.

— Ven, Pablito, a dormir.

El cerdito lo siguió obediente por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Ya dentro, Horacio se tumbó en la cama y con las últimas energías se desvistió. Luchó contra las sábanas por un momento, y se cubrió hasta la nariz. 

Con la mente milagrosamente en blanco, Horacio cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido al instante, a pesar del leve latir del golpe.

Ninguna pesadilla lo molestó esa noche.

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa. Se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros en la copa de los árboles. El sol brillaba cegador sobre el pasto, resaltando su tonalidad. Una brisa fría azotaba su rostro a medio cubrir. Cualquier otra persona estaría disfrutando de aquel momento, rodeado de naturaleza. Cualquiera menos él. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, su garganta se sentía hinchada, cerrada. Su cabeza palpitaba con los vivos colores a su alrededor, sintiendo el chichón en la parte trasera. 

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente aunque las mantenía entrelazadas. Frente a él, Gringo los miraba con expresión aburrida, casi asqueada, tal como uno miraría a un insecto. Nadando firme a su lado, vestido de pies a cabeza en negro a pesar del intenso sol. Era imposible discernir algo sobre él, sus ojos se escondían detrás de unas oscuras gafas de sol con cristales redondos. Llevaba aquel sombrero pescador, y su rostro estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas. A su lado, se encontraba Emilio, oculto bajo su máscara de diablo, una carabina en mano.

— ...No es algo para desalentarse tampoco. Lo que salió mal, salió mal. Pero sí pienso que deberíamos estar más preparados. Estoy seguro que tenemos la habilidad de hacerlo, de eso no tengo dudas. Ustedes ya lo han logrado una vez, ¿verdad? Pero ahora no es lo mismo, están más prevenidos. Saben que queremos ir a por ellos, se lo esperan. El viejo tiene a todos sus perritos falderos detrás suyo las 24/7. Por eso digo que debemos trazar un plan, debemos ser precavidos, barajar todas las posibilidades. Esto no es moco de pavo.

Horacio escuchaba a Gustabo decir exactamente lo que Conway les pidió la noche anterior, pero su voz sonaba algo lejana, casi en un segundo plano. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, su respiración se sentía algo agitada, y bajo sus lentes de sol no podía apartar la vista de la carabina que sostenía Emilio.

— ¿Y usted qué piensa, Horacio?

Al escuchar la voz con aquel acento mexicano, el nombrado apartó la vista del arma, sobresaltado. Se volvió hacia Gustabo, pánico llenando su garganta. Su hermano le indicó que hablara con un gesto de su cabeza casi imperceptible, su rostro severo.

— Pues... pienso lo mismo. Creo que- Creo que nos estamos precipitando un poco. Como dijo Gustabo, coger al Super no es fácil. Menos sin ningún plan, y siendo solo dos personas.

La pradera quedó en silencio, solo se oía el piar de los pájaros a lo lejos.

— ¿Pensáis que no somos capaces de coger a Conway?

La voz de Gringo era casi neutral, pero su tono tenía un leve matiz acusatorio.

— ¡No, no! Claro que no, justamente lo contrario — se apresuró a decir Gustabo — Sabemos que sois capaces, eso ya se ha demostrado. Lo que queremos decir es que si lo hacemos, vamos a hacerlo bien. Entrenemos, sigamos creciendo como organización. Ganemos contactos, más pasta, más armas. Hagamos un plan, y cuando menos se lo esperen ¡zas! A la mierda el viejo, la ciudad es nuestra.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Nadando se aclaró la garganta.

— No es mala idea.

Gringo se volteó a verlo. — ¿Cómo que no es mala idea?

— Que no es mala idea. Trazar un plan, prepararnos. Hacerlo ahora es demasiado arriesgado.

— Sabes bien que si no hacemos algo ahora lo dejaremos avanzar más, y si avanza más lo vamos a tener mordiendonos el culo en cualquier momento.

Nadando suspiró. — Eso lo sé muy bien. Pero ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Jugarnosla justo ahora?

— Podría salir bien.

— Sí, y también podría salir muy mal.

Gringo apartó la vista, frunciendo los labios exasperado.

— Bien. Bien, adelante, lo que tú digas.

Horacio había estado observando incrédulo el intercambio entre los dos mafiosos como si fuera un partido de ping pong. Sentía a Gustabo a su lado, tenso como una tabla.

— Vale, lo que ambos decís es razonable. Podríamos ir e intentar cogerlo como la última vez. El tema es... que ya no es como la última vez. Ya nos cargamos a tres maderos, desprevenidos no van a estar. Hay que ponerse a trabajar. Ustedes dos. — Nadando los señaló — Ustedes dos vais a tener que poneros las pilas si queréis pertenecer a esta organización. Eso significa plantar y vender. Significan tratos de armas y de droga. Os pondremos a prueba con todo esto. Si sois capaces para este trabajo, estáis dentro. Si no...

El silencio de Nadando hizo que las entrañas de Horacio se revolvieran de forma desagradable.

— Tres meses.

— ¿Tres meses? Anda ya. — Gringo negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

— Tres meses, uno más, uno menos. Es lo mínimo para poder hacer esto bien.

— En tres meses pueden desmantelar todo.

Nadando volvió a suspirar. 

— Ya decidiremos esto luego. Todos juntos en democracia. — Se volvió a ellos nuevamente. — Bien, el próximo paso. Diablo.

Emilio se dirigió hacia el Kamacho negro estacionado a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Abrió la parte trasera y sacó una bolsa de hilo color ocre.

— Esta bolsa contiene 100 semillas de opio. Lo que haréis será plantarlas, y en cuanto crezcan, cosecharlas. Nos traerán la cosecha, nosotros nos encargaremos de procesarla. Nos comunicarán cuando el trabajo esté hecho. ¿Quedó claro?

— Como el agua — contestó Gustabo, tomando con cuidado la bolsa que le tendió Emilio. 

El "10-4" murió en la boca de Horacio, y se maldijo internamente. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

— Ok. ¿Estamos en contacto entonces?

— Solo tiene que enviarme un mensaje, compa. — le contestó Emilio. Acto seguido, se dirigió hasta el Kamacho y se puso al volante. Nadando y Gringo lo siguieron sin una palabra más.

* * *

Horacio giró su cuello experimentalmente y este tronó, el sonido retumbando por todo el vestuario.

Gustabo le dedicó una mueca de dolor en simpatía. — Joder, voy a tener que pagarte un masajista.

Horacio no contestó, sólo exhaló cansado. Y es que estaba exhausto. Se traducía en su cuerpo, en sus músculos, en sus ojeras cada vez más pronunciadas pero ocultas bajo su maquillaje.

Luego de reunirse con la mafia, habían ido directo con Conway para ponerlo al tanto de todo. El único descanso había sido en la parte trasera de comisaría, con un café quemado de la expendedora y una dona del Mercadona con un ligero sabor rancio.

Horacio se abrochó una de las fajas de su chaleco.

— Más te vale pagarmelo, tacaño, que tienes más en el banco que toda la malla entera y no lo gastas en nada. Y encima- — El sonido de las puertas traseras del vestuario abriéndose bruscamente interrumpió su oración. Conway pasó de largo sin decirles palabra y abrió su taquilla para sacar un chaleco.

Horacio lo observó, pensativo.

— ¿Vais a dejar de quejaros ya? Hay reunión en el despacho, comienza el plan de instrucción a la malla. Los quiero ahí. — Y sin más, se dirigió a la salida, cerrando con un portazo.

— Me cago en la verga sagrada. — masculló Gustabo entre dientes, cerrando su taquilla de un golpe. — No me jodas que vamos a tener que lidiar con estos alumnos de mierda toda la tarde. No, yo dimito. Yo hoy dimito.

Horacio se dejó caer en la butaca de madera. El problema no eran los alumnos. Al contrario, aunque fuera a veces frustrante, le entusiasmaba la idea de poder instruirlos y enseñarles. No, lo que le preocupaba era cierto comisario ruso. Sabía que era patético, lo sabía. Pero más pasaba el tiempo, menos ganas tenía de toparse con él. Volkov se sentía a millones de años luz de distancia. Ya ni siquiera se trataba de que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos, era Horacio quien se sentía dentro de una burbuja, alejado de todo los demás. Aislado, solo, bajo una identidad que a veces era un alivio, una comodidad, incluso una fortaleza, y otras veces era insoportable.

— ¿Vienes o qué? — le espetó Gustabo, esperando en el umbral de la puerta y mirándolo expectante.

Horacio se levantó pesadamente y lo siguió, directo por las escaleras.

Dentro del despacho se encontraban Greco, Volkov, y Conway ya sentados a la mesa principal. 

— Tenemos que ir dividiéndolos en grupos. Detectar cuales son los que más fallas presentan, los que tienen más dificultad, ¿vale? Hoy por la mañana estuve hablando con el gerente del Pacific. Un capullo insufrible, ya sabéis como es. No para de quejarse que rompemos sus preciosas vasijas con los balines.

Horacio y Gustabo tomaron asiento en silencio. Volkov alzó su vista hacia Horacio, y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron. Volkov le asintió levemente a forma de saludo. Su pecho burbujeo brevemente. 

Frente a ellos, Greco saludaba a Gustabo con una amigable sonrisa.

— Pero al final pude conseguir reservar un espacio para la próxima semana, el martes. Haremos un Central para ponerlos a prueba. Ya iré arreglando para reservar también otras locaciones. Ahora, las pruebas de tiro y de manejo las haremos como siempre en el norte. No quiero verlos otra vez practicar Códigos 100 y Pit en medio de una zona civil, porque juro que sino me pondré a cortar cabezas — Conway sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno y lo encendió, para luego darle una gran calada. — Dividiremos las pruebas en la semana. Iré organizando las fechas y os informaré por la radio interna cómo lo haremos. — Dejó escapar el humo al exhalar. — Tengo pensado empezar mañana con las pruebas de manejo. Estoy harto de ver lo desastrosos que son a la hora de realizar Códigos 1, si alguien no termina comiendo suelo es un milagro.

— No me diga que el fin de semana también habrá pruebas... — Horacio hizo una leve mueca, y miró de soslayo a su descarado hermano.

Conway le dirigió una mirada seca.

— ¿Disculpe? — Volkov enarcó una ceja detrás de sus lentes, y se cruzó de brazos.

— Tendréis el fin de semana libre para ir a hacer el gilipollas en plaza central, no os preocupéis — contestó Conway, agitando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto. — Pero el lunes os quiero aquí a primera hora. Os voy a hacer sudar sangre a todos. — Y caló de su cigarro una vez más, una ligera sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

* * *

El sol era tan intenso que quemaba, y su pasamontañas le hacía picar la piel. Estaba sudando mares bajo los rayos norteños, y el polvo del suelo que se arremolinaba por las llantas de los coches a toda velocidad le irritaba los ojos.

— Pero, ¡¿qué coño hacéis?! ¡Hay que bloquear el paso del coche, no darlo vuelta! Subnormales.... — Volkov gritó por la ventanilla, y Horacio se sujetó fuerte a su asiento mientras los Zetas a su alrededor intentaban bloquear el camino del patrulla.

Habían llegado durante las primeras horas del medio día, y así estaban desde hacía tres horas. Los alumnos montados en sus patrullas, y los superiores en binomio. 

— ¡Aparta! — escuchó gritar a Gustabo desde un auto que pasaba como un rayo a su lado. En el asiento contiguo, Conway lanzó una maldición ininteligible.

A duras penas, los Zetas lograron cerrarle el paso a Volkov, quien suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta del coche de un tirón. — ¡Tenéis que dejar que el compañero que vaya a ser el interceptor pase al frente! ¡Así lo único que váis a conseguir es matar a civiles!

Horacio se pasó al asiento del conductor, y cuando Volkov se dió la vuelta para entrar otra vez al coche le dijo: — Venga, yo conduzco, descanse un poco.

Volkov lo miró por un segundo, hasta que sus hombros se relajaron en un largo suspiro. Se quitó los lentes, y sus ojos reflejaron gratitud. Rodeó el coche y se sentó de copiloto.

— Gracias, Dan. 

Horacio sonrió bajo su pasamontañas. Se sintió valiente por un momento, y con un movimiento rápido prendió la radio. La música sonó e hizo que el sofocante calor fuera más llevadero. Volkov le dedicó una mirada algo reprobadora.

— Subinspector...

— Vamos, comisario. Relájese un poco, lo necesita. Todos lo necesitamos. — le contestó Horacio con tono apaciguador.

Volkov lo observó por unos instantes. Su cabello estaba algo alborotado, y su vestimenta militar había perdido algunas prendas que el comisario no aguantó llevar encima por más que lo intentó. Algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y caían hacia sus mejillas, las cuales estaban algo ruborizadas. No pudo evitar sentir su corazón estrujarse frente a tal imagen. Se veía tan adorable...

Volkov chasqueo la lengua y de un manotazo subió el volumen de la radio. Horacio no pudo evitar soltar una risita que se perdió en el viento.

Luego de horas, con el sol retirándose por el horizonte, los Zetas volvían de camino a la comisaría del sur.

Con la radio aún encendida, Volkov y Horacio charlaban. Bueno, más bien Volkov y Dan.

— Sé que algunos de ellos tienen potencial, pero les falta disciplina. No paran de hacer el gilipollas. Gordon, por ejemplo. Tiene la capacidad, le falta el dejar de desobedecer órdenes cuando se las dictan. Ya se le han dado demasiadas advertencias. Y ni mencionar a Leónidas, madre de Dios...

Horacio escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo a cada palabra y respondiendo de vez en cuando los comentarios del comisario. Se sentía... natural. Como si fuera algo de todos los días, de toda la vida. Horacio no se sentía tenso. Su estómago burbujeaba por la proximidad, y la voz del comisario retumbaba en su pecho haciendo que una calidez se extendiera por sus brazos. Pero no se sentía tenso, no se sentía nervioso como en anteriores oportunidades. 

No pudo evitar notar lo expresivo que Volkov era cuando no se escondía bajo su fachada fría y estoica. El calor, el cansancio, y la privacidad dentro del patrulla parecían darle un espacio seguro en donde poder dejarse llevar, por lo menos un poco. Sus gestos no cambiaban mucho, pero sus manos se agitaban de aquí a allá mientras se explicaba.

Horacio seguía conduciendo, pero de vez en cuando se permitía una mirada. Sabía que estaba siendo obvio, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes, dejaban ver como su pecho estaba a punto de estallar por cada ola de sensaciones que el hombre a su lado le hacía sentir. Sabía que en sus ojos no había más que cariño.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en comisaría. Horacio entró al estacionamiento para aparcar su patrulla. Detrás suyo, Conway y Gustabo bajaban del suyo.

— Todos a las duchas, oléis a puta mierda. — espetó Conway por radio. — Luego, 10-33. Diego, Gordon, a Z-10...

Horacio dejó de escuchar, y se volteó para ver a Volkov abrir la puerta del copiloto y salir del coche. Sintió un extraño vacío en el pecho al verlo alejarse y subir las escaleras de comisaría detrás de Conway.

— ¡Horacio! — Gustabo le gritó aunque estuviera a centímetros de su oído, haciéndolo saltar en su asiento. Se había acercado al patrulla y lo observaba desde la ventanilla con una mano a forma de visor para tapar el sol. 

— Entra, venga.

Gustabo rodeó el patrulla apresuradamente y se sentó de copiloto.

— Vaya mierda de instrucción. — dijo con ímpetu. — Llévame a casa, quiero una ducha.

— Pero estamos de servicio. Aquí hay duchas—

— ¿Te piensas que me voy a quitar la ropa frente a todos esos críos hormonales? Ni de coña.

Horacio rió por lo bajo, y arrancó el coche.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Horacio se dirigió una vez más al estacionamiento de comisaría para sacar su moto del garaje. El cielo estaba despejado y repleto de estrellas. Alzó la vista para admirarlas, y suspiró. Cada vez que se quedaba solo volvía aquella incertidumbre. El silencio era ensordecedor, y sus pensamientos lo atosigaban. Por más que tuviera la compañía de Gustabo, de Conway, se sentía completamente solo. Era pensar en lo que pasaría si él o su hermano cometían un error... un desliz de lengua, una falla en sus rutas de incógnito, algo mal y los seguirían hasta sus casas, hasta comisaría. Había dejado de caminar por las calles sólo, había dejado de ir a bares para tomarse un trago, quizás conseguir hablar con algún chico lindo... No, todo eso había terminado. Su vida era esta, su pasamontañas ceñido a su piel. Su rostro descubierto, falso, para la mafia. Donde más quería ser él mismo era donde menos lo podía ser. 

— Dan...

Horacio bajó la vista para ver a Volkov parado en frente suyo.

— Solo quería... agradecerle. Por esta tarde. La hizo más amena.

Horacio parpadeó sorprendido. No se esperaba aquello. ¿Cuándo daba Volkov las gracias por nada? Menos algo así.

— No hay de que, comisario.

Volkov le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cerrada.

— Bien. Nos vemos mañana, tenga una buena noche.

— Y usted, comisario.

Volkov asintió, y sin más se giró hacia el garaje, las llaves de su coche tintineando en sus manos. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió dentro. Un momento después, un auto moderno e impecable salía. Volkov pitó la bocina y bajó la ventanilla. Alzó la mano en saludo, y Horacio se lo devolvió, para luego verlo alejarse por la calle.

Volvió a mirar al cielo. No se arrepentía de nada, en absoluto. Si tuviera que volver a hacer todo otra vez, lo haría. Tenía miedo, sí, pero no quería que lo consumiera. Quería ser fuerte frente a las adversidades que traían sus decisiones. Porque lo decidió, decidió seguir adelante con la investigación, decidió ponerse aquel pasamontañas. Lo decidió y lo volvería a decidir. Por Gustabo, por Conway. Por Volkov. Por aquella ciudad tan caótica que lo rodeaba, para muchos un infierno, para él una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Una nueva oportunidad después de la oscuridad, después del abismo. Joder, ni siquiera podía creer todavía que había logrado salir con vida. Las cicatrices en su espalda eran prueba de ello. Llevar ahora una placa, un uniforme que rezaba Policía, era algo que jamás creyó posible. Si se lo hubieran dicho al Horacio de 5 años atrás, se partiría el culo. Probablemente también te escupiría en la cara, o peor. 

Sintió una mano posarse pesadamente sobre su hombro. Dió un respingo y se volteó alarmado. Conway le devolvía la mirada detrás de sus lentes de sol. 

— ¿Admirando la noche?

Horacio asintió, y miró una vez más el cielo.

— Las estrellas. Brillan mucho hoy.

Conway alzó la vista, fugaz, y luego lo miró detenidamente.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Horacio suspiró. Bajó la vista hacia Conway, pero la apartó hacia la calle donde algún coche pasaba de vez en cuando.

— ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé.

Conway hizo un ruido de afirmación en el fondo de su garganta. 

— Venga, vamos. — se dirigió hacia el garaje en busca de su coche.

Horacio frunció el ceño.

— ¿A dónde?

— Pues a tu casa, obviamente. 

Oh. ¿Lo iba a acompañar otra vez? Horacio sintió una media sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro. 

Conway sacó el coche y pitó frente a él. Bajó la ventanilla.

— Vamos, coño, ¿qué haces ahí como una estatua?

Horacio bajo la mirada hacia el vehículo al lado suyo. — Pero- mi moto-

— Bah, no te preocupes, la vienes a buscar mañana.

Horacio parpadeó algo aturdido. Tomó el manubrio y rápidamente fue a dejarla en el garaje. Una vez asegurada y activada la alarma, trotó con paso apresurado hasta el coche de Conway, sentándose de copiloto.

— ¿Listo?

Horacio asintió, abrochándose el cinturón.

Conway puso en marcha el coche, y rápidamente dejaron la comisaría atrás.

* * *

No tuvieron ni que tocar la puerta esta vez. Apenas Gustabo escuchó las llantas en el asfalto, asomó por la ventana del living, apartando la cortina.

Cuando Conway y Horacio salieron del coche, Gustabo ya había abierto la puerta y con un amplio y dramático gesto los invitaba a entrar.

— _Avanti._ — dijo en un desastroso acento italiano. Horacio soltó una risita.

— Madre mía... — suspiró Conway, resignado a su suerte. — ¿Qué tal, capullo? ¿Te diviertes escapándote del trabajo? 

— Ah, ah. Yo no me escapo de ningún lado. Yo termino mi turno y vengo a descansar como Dios manda.

Conway se desplomó en el sofá con una exhalación. Pablito, tumbado justo al lado, olfateó con curiosidad su mano. Él la apartó, mirándolo con cautela.

— Acaricielo, no le va a hacer nada, Super.

Conway alzó la vista hacia Horacio, de pie frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos, dedicándole una cálida y suave sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora el ex-marine le tiene miedo a un cerdito? — dijo Gustabo socarrón, esbozando una media sonrisa. Le tendió una botella de cerveza que Conway tomó distraído.

— Claro que no, qué coño dices. — Y lentamente levantó una mano y la posó delicada sobre Pablito, acariciándolo. Horacio sabía lo suave que era al tacto. Conway pareció notarlo, ya que su ceño se alzó levemente en sorpresa. 

— Gracias por darle de comer. — Horacio dijo con gratitud, tomando la otra botella que su hermano le ofrecía, y sentándose en el lugar que quedaba libre del sofá.

— Hombre, claro, no lo voy a dejar morirse de hambre. — Gustabo tomó un gran sorbo de su cerveza, despatarradonse en el sillón.

Los tres bebieron en silencio.

— Joder, ¿no tienes whisky? — Conway puso una mueca, mirando la etiqueta de la botella.

— Es esto o agua del grifo.

Conway suspiró y dió otro sorbo.

— Estuve pensando.

Los dos hermanos escucharon atentos. Como era de esperar, el estómago de Horacio se encogió.

— Estuve pensando que si tenemos tres meses debemos prepararnos también. 

Otro silencio. Conway se llevó la botella a la boca una vez más.

— En el supuesto caso de que logren su cometido, habrá que estar preparados, ¿no? Estuve pensándolo, hablando con... mis contactos. Tienen algo que estará llegando esta semana. Microchip rastreador. Tecnología de última generación.

Horacio lo miraba atónito. 

— ¿Qué es esto ahora? ¿Una peli de Bond? — Gustabo habló con un tono sarcástico, pero Conway no contestó, solo lo miró fijo. Gustabo frunció el ceño.

— Hay muchas cosas que no les he contado. Pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Horacio y Gustabo intercambiaron miradas.

— Habrá una operación. El chip será insertado dentro mío, indetectable. En el caso de un futuro paradero, sabrán dónde estoy. En el lugar exacto. Estoy evaluando la posibilidad de que ustedes también se lo implanten.

Horacio tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared. Demasiada información para asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Van a tener que... abrirnos?

— Sí, Gustabo, van a tener que "abrirnos." Es lo que conlleva una operación.

— Nah. No. Ni de coña. — Gustabo negó con la cabeza, dejando su botella sobre la mesa ratona.

— Eso lo decido yo. Si es conveniente para la misión, deberás hacerlo.

Gustabo siguió negando con la cabeza, su mirada en el techo. — Odio la sangre. Y las vísceras, y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso.

— ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que te van a operar estando consciente y viendo tus propias entrañas?

— Ah, ¿que encima me van a dormir para toquetearme?

La voz de Gustabo sonaba algo exaltada. El estómago de Horacio estaba hecho un nudo, y no pronunció palabra alguna.

— ¿Toquetear-? ¿De qué coño hablas?

— ¡No quiero a nadie husmeando en mis órganos!

— ¡Nadie husmeara nada, lo único que harán será implantarte un puto chip en el caso de que te secuestren, anormal!

— ¡¿Podéis dejar de gritar?!

Gustabo y Conway se giraron bruscamente hacia Horacio. Pablito se acurrucó a su pierna, dando pequeños gruñidos. Él lo acarició, tratando de calmarlo.

— Vamos a ver... — Conway volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, relajando los hombros. — No es un procedimiento invasivo. No vas a ver sangre, ni tus entrañas, ni pasarás dolor. Es un corte y ya. Nadie te va a hacer nada, Gustabo. Te lo prometo. 

La sinceridad en la voz de Conway pareció apaciguar los nervios de su hermano, quien con los brazos cruzados lo observó fijo. Finalmente suspiró y volvió a tomar la botella de cerveza para darle un gran trago.

— Sigue sin gustarme la idea.

— Nadie dijo que le gustara. Es algo necesario. ¿Y tú, Horacio? ¿Qué piensas?

— Pues... lo que sea necesario para la misión, lo haré.

Conway los observó a ambos en silencio. Llevó una mano hacia el lomo del cerdito y lentamente lo acarició, un acto sin pensar. Pablito se fundió en el sofá, quedando profundamente dormido.

— Os avisé que iba a ser duro. Os pregunté si queríais seguir con esto, ambos me dijeron que sí. Necesito saber ahora mismo si algo ha cambiado. Si avanzamos más, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— No ha cambiado, Conway. Seguimos aquí, y seguiremos aquí hasta el final.

Horacio alzó la vista hacia Gustabo, desconcertado. No esperaba escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano. Conway también lo miraba fijamente. Pero él estaba cabizbajo, con una mano tirando de un pequeño hilo suelto en el tapizado del sillón.

Todavía podía recordar la voz de Conway, amargada, apagada. "Las promesas están para romperse, ¿no es así, Gustabín?"

Recordaba la voz de su hermano, venenosa, llena de rabia. "¿Vas a huir de los problemas como lo hacía tu madre?"

Su hermano era una persona sumamente complicada. Muchas veces le costaba entenderlo, entender sus motivaciones, sus metas. No se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza a diario. Y no podía negarlo, varias veces se preguntó si habría un motivo oculto detrás de todo. Si seguía manteniendo su promesa, aquella a la que Horacio se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas. 

Lo había perdonado. Hacía tiempo ya lo había perdonado. Le perdonó traer a flote aquellos recuerdos, le perdonó la impotencia, la ira, el dolor que esas palabras le hicieron sentir. Era su hermano, era imposible no perdonarlo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, seguía siendo su hermano.

Gustabo alzó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Horacio suavizó su expresión y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. Gustabo le respondió con una propia, pero corta. Sus ojos estaban algo nublados, desenfocados. No era una buena señal.

— ¿Sabéis lo que me pasó hoy? Detuve a un tío que hablaba al revés.

Horacio se giró hacia Conway, perdido.

— ¿Cómo?

— Lo que oís. El tío robó un coche, y cuando le pregunté qué coño hacía, empezó a hablarme al revés. Literalmente, todo lo que decía. Y perfectamente también, sin trabarse.

— Hostia... — Gustabo rió por lo bajo, y Horacio sonrió. Entendió lo que hacía Conway, y su pecho se llenó de aquella peculiar sensación otra vez. Con cuidado para no despertar a Pabito, flexionó sus piernas y las subió al sofá, acomodandolas debajo suyo. Tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza ya a temperatura ambiente, y con una sonrisa que no cedía escuchó atentamente al hombre que tenía a su lado contar una anécdota del trabajo, mientras su hermano reía.


	6. V

Horacio se encontraba en garaje central sacando su coche cuando aquel sujeto lo abordó. En un principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta. El alboroto en ese lugar era tan común que no le pareció extraño que alguien se le acercara para preguntar alguna gilipolles. Eso era hasta que sintió el frío cañón de un arma en su estómago. 

— O me das todo el dinero que llevas encima o no vives para contarlo, maricón.

Horacio alzó la vista hacia su agresor. El imbécil ni siquiera se había cubierto el rostro, que se desfiguraba en una mueca. Sus ojos azul acuoso no tenían brillo y estaban irritados. Tenía profundas bolsas debajo de estos, de una tonalidad casi morada. Vestía una sudadera negra, con la capucha en alto. Si no fuera por su aspecto desaliñado y obviamente afectado, se le podría hasta considerar convencionalmente atractivo.

Horacio levantó las manos. — Tío, no tengo nada encima. Solo estoy sacando el coche.

— Me importa una puta mierda. Me das todo.

Y acto seguido, el tipo alargó una mano para rebuscar bruscamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. La realidad era que tenía algunos billetes para poder sacar su coche del estacionamiento. De esto se hizo el maleante, y los sacó con tal fuerza que lo hizo tambalearse. El tipo seguía apuntándole, pero una vez obtuvo lo que buscaba le dió un fuerte empujón que lo dejó tumbado en el piso.

— Das puto asco. Tienes suerte de que no te disparo aquí y ahora. — miró a su alrededor, cuidando de que nadie estuviera observandolos por demasiado tiempo. Volvió su vista a Horacio. — Todos ustedes tendrían que ser exterminados. Putos parasitos, tengo que verlos caminar por las calles con sus putos colorines de mierda — señaló su chaqueta de cuero con motivo de flores, sus múltiples parches de banderas arcoiris y símbolos tejidos por su propia mano. — En vez de irse a dar por culo a puertas cerradas sin refregarselo en la cara a la gente normal. Es lo único que saben hacer. — soltó una risa desagradable — Esa crestita no te va a durar mucho, princesa. Si te llego a ver otra vez...

El tipo le dió una patada tan fuerte que todo el aire en los pulmones de Horacio se esfumó en segundos. 

Escupió al suelo, casi encima de sus pantalones. Con una última mueca de asco, se dió la vuelta, subió a una Sanchez que había aparcado de cualquier manera detrás suyo, y se marchó.

Horacio tosió, ahogando un quejido de dolor. Su estómago se sentía vacío, su pecho apretaba. Vió a su alrededor, aún tendido en el piso. Algunos lo observaban, pero apartaban la vista cuando él se daba cuenta. Una muchacha le sostuvo la mirada, pero ésta solo disimuló una risa en la palma de su mano y siguió hablando con su grupo de amigos. 

Horacio se levantó del suelo. Tenía un gran raspón en la palma izquierda, la piel se había levantado y sangraba bastante. Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta del Audi, se sentó al volante y arrancó. 

Al llegar a su casa, aparcó el auto, y con movimientos casi robóticos abrió y cerró la puerta de entrada.

Su respiración estaba algo agitada, pero aún seguía sin distinguir lo que sentía, si siquiera sentía algo. Una extraña sensación similar al frío recorría por oleadas todo su cuerpo.

Su garganta estaba reseca, necesitaba agua. 

Al entrar en la cocina se topó con Gustabo, quien vestía una simple remera blanca, unos vaqueros sueltos, y un delantal se cocina negro que mostraba "Mr. Good Looking is Cooking" en letras cursivas. Sostenía una espátula con la cual mezclaba coloridos vegetales en un sartén. En la encimera se veían varios recipientes de especias abiertos. El ambiente tenía un aroma muy agradable, pero a Horacio se le revolvió el estómago.

— Hombreee, ¿qué tal? ¿A que no sabes lo que estoy preparando? ¿Te acuerdas de la receta que vimos-- ¿Qué coño te pasó en la mano?

Horacio estaba petrificado en el umbral de la puerta. Gustabo apagó el fuego sin apartar la vista de su hermano. Se acercó a él con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

— Horacio, ¿qué sucedió? — su tono había cambiado completamente. Le tomó la mano con cuidado, viendo como la sangre resbalaba por su brazo. — ¿Quién mierda te hizo esto?

Intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero Horacio tenía la mirada perdida en su propia palma, en las gotas de sangre que se escapaban y caían al piso silenciosamente.

Al no recibir respuesta, su hermano tomó la iniciativa. Se quitó rápidamente el delantal, dejándolo tirado en la cocina, y lo guió hasta el baño. Allí prendió la luz y lo llevó al lavabo. Horacio no levantó la vista hacia el espejo frente a él. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que vería allí no le agradaría en esos momentos. Se concentró en las manos de Gustabo enjuagando con cuidado la herida. Casi ni sintió el ardor del jabón antibacterial siendo aplicado. Sus ojos se desviaban a la mezcla de sangre y suciedad que escurría por el desagüe.

Gustabo cerró el grifo. Se agachó para tomar una toalla limpia del armario de baño bajo el lavabo, y envolvió las manos de Horacio en ella. Caminando hacia atrás, lo llevó nuevamente hacia la sala. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, apoyando delicadamente sus manos envueltas en su regazo. Desapareció unos momentos, y regresó con un pequeño botiquín. Se puso en cuclillas frente a Horacio y comenzó a sacar los distintos elementos que necesitaba: algodón, un spray antiséptico, y vendas adhesivas. Desenvolvió lentamente la toalla. De la herida comenzaban a brotar nuevamente pequeños puntos rojos. Gustabo tomó el spray y lo accionó de forma abundante sobre la zona. Varias gotas cayeron al suelo, pero tomando un trozo de algodón repasó y secó todo el líquido restante alrededor de la herida. Sin perder tiempo, tomó una venda y cuidadosamente la aplicó. Suspiró pesadamente y alzó la vista para mirar a su hermano a la cara. 

Horacio hizo una mueca, y levantó su camisa. En su abdomen se podía ver un gran moretón que comenzaba a tomar un intenso color rojizo. Gustabo apretó la mandíbula, y sus ojos se endurecieron. 

— ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Sientes algo roto?

Horacio negó con la cabeza. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía una costilla rota, y este no era el caso.

— Déjame ver… — Gustabo tomó del botiquín un pequeño tubo de pomada antiinflamatoria. Vertió un poco en su mano y cuidadosamente la esparció por todo el golpe. Horacio dió un leve respingo al sentir el frío contacto de la crema en su irritada piel.

Gustabo tomó la toalla del sofá y se quitó el exceso de pomada de la mano. Dió una última mirada al moretón, y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Volvió al rato, sosteniendo una humeante taza. Se la acercó a Horacio, y él pudo atisbar un fresco olor a hierbas. La tomó con ambas manos, con cuidado de no arruinar el vendaje. Inspiró profundamente, llenando su pecho del reconfortante aroma. Dio un pequeño sorbo a la infusión, y sintió el calor por todo el cuerpo. Su seca garganta cedió, sus hombros se relajaron levemente. 

— Gracias. — suspiró finalmente.

— Para eso estamos — respondió Gustabo ligeramente. — ¿Quién coño te hizo esto?

— No lo sé…

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

— No lo conozco, no lo he visto antes.

— ¿Y por qué te hizo esto?

Horacio tragó, nervioso. — Me atracó a mano armada. Me quitó el poco dinero que llevaba encima.

— Y la patada de regalo, ¿no?

— Aparentemente… no le agrada mucho la gente como yo.

— Joder. Me cago en la puta. — Gustabo espetó iracundo. Se levantó bruscamente del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro de la sala. Horacio lo siguió con la mirada. — ¿Y no tenías la reglamentaria encima?

— No, no la tenía. Además, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Pegarle un tiro en medio de garaje central?

Gustabo chasqueó la lengua. Horacio sabía que si de su hermano se tratase, probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

— Me hubieras llamado a mí, a Conway. A quien sea.

— Nah. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. No pude hacer nada. Si respondía, me pegaba un tiro.

— ¿Por qué coño no estabas armado, Horacio? Es básico, más en nuestra situación actual. Tenemos que tener cuidado.

Horacio agachó la cabeza. — Lo sé, lo sé.

— Pues entonces veremos qué podemos encontrar.

— ¿Encontrar de qué?

Gustabo detuvo sus pasos. — Es obvio, ¿no? Hay que encontrar a este tipo y cargarnoslo.

— Gust- ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿Cómo que no? — Su hermano lo miraba extrañado.

— No podemos ir y cargarnos un civil solo por esto.

— ...Ese tío no es un civil. Te atracó, te lastimó. Ese tío es una lacra.

— Gustabo. Te lo agradezco, enserio. Soy el primero que quisiera… hacer algo. Pero no vale la pena. No ahora.

Su hermano se lo quedó viendo por un largo rato.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Horacio? Antes hubieras aceptado de una. Iríamos detrás de este tipo y lo dejaríamos hecho pulpa en el piso. 

— ¿Y te crees que no quiero eso? ¿Crees que no intento controlarme? — Horacio le espetó vehemente. — Somos polis, Gus. Dejamos el pasado atrás, ¿no es así?

Gustabo volvió a apretar la mandíbula, y apartó la vista.

— Por lo menos decirle a Conway. Por lo menos darle algún dato, lo que sea para ponerlo en búsqueda y captura.

Horacio suspiró. — Vale, vale. Házlo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, luego de cenar lo preparado por su hermano y después de hablar de todo lo ocurrido con Conway, Horacio se había dirigido temprano hacia su cama. Gustabo había quedado en la sala de estar, paseando de aquí a allá mientras todavía conversaba con el Superintendente por teléfono. La tenue conversación lo arrulló hasta conciliar el sueño...

Se removió en las sábanas, incómodo. Comenzaban a sofocarlo. 

A lo lejos, escuchó una voz. Una voz que él conocía muy bien. Grave, ronca, llena de frustración, de decepción… Pero la mayoría del tiempo, llena de ira. Escuchó el tintinear de la botella de bourbon chocando contra el vaso. El ruido del líquido al verter. Su voz, distorsionada, le gritaba otra vez. Le gritaba cosas que por más que las escuchara una y otra vez todos los días, seguían doliendo como dagas. _Maricón, blando, débil, inútil._ No sabía bien qué dolía más, si aquellas palabras llenas de veneno, o el cinto de cuero que se enterraba en su piel.

Una, dos, tres veces. Una advertencia, aún dejándole marcas que no se iban en semanas y ardían horriblemente por las noches. Otras veces, cuando Horacio no podía evitarlo, cuando todo lo que hacía le parecía que estaba mal (una mirada, una palabra mal medida) eran diez, veinte.

Pero en ocasiones, en ocasiones una sonrisa tosca se hacía visible. Nunca llegaba a los ojos, pero a Horacio eso no le importaba. Cuando le contaba con entusiasmo que había hecho sangrar la nariz de otro niño, que se había hecho respetar. Cuando no lloraba, cuando se tragaba todo. Cuando se comía los problemas. Porque… porque "¿qué haces con los problemas, Horacio?" "¡Los problemas me los como!"

Sangre. Sangresangresangre. Sus manos estaban cubiertas. El suelo, de a poco, también se iba llenando de ella. Sentía que no podía respirar. Veía el cuerpo desplomado frente a él, el viejo jarrón de su abuela hecho añicos, desperdigados por toda la habitación. No podía apartar la vista, sus ojos como cuencas. A su lado, un cuchillo brillaba en la tenue luz con un peculiar tinte rojizo. 

Sintió una mano asir su brazo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Gustabo, su brillante mirada reflejando el mismo pánico como un espejo. "Tenemos que salir de aquí ya", le había dicho. Apretó su brazo con fuerza y lo jaló para levantarse, tambaleante, antes de que los dos echaran a correr.

Horacio.

¡Horacio!

— ¡Horacio, joder, soy yo! ¡Cálmate!

En su garganta se ahogó un grito. Desorientado, miró a su alrededor. Por un segundo, no reconoció el lugar. Desesperado, se aferró a la mano de Gustabo, quien la sujetó con la misma fuerza en respuesta. Estaba en su habitación. Su habitación de Los Santos. Trabajaba en el Cuerpo Nacional de Policía de esa misma ciudad. Su jefe era el Superintendente Jack Conway. Tenía una mascota llamada Pablito, en honor a un antiguo amigo hecho en esa misma ciudad. Se volteó y fue un deja vú. La mirada de Gustabo estaba tintada por el pánico, muy parecida a la que había visto hacía minutos. Pero esta vez no era un crío. Era un adulto. Horacio también lo era.

Jadeaba, pero en vez de calmarse, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

— Eh, eh, tranquilo. Respira. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, Horacio.

Lo sabía. Horacio sabía que su hermano estaba ahí. Aún así, todavía sentía los gritos atorados en mitad del pecho. Sentía la sangre, húmeda. El fuerte olor metálico que desprendía de sus manos.

Su expresión se derrumbó, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer, hirviendo, sobre sus frías mejillas, mezclándose con el sudor que perlaba su piel.

— Shh, shh, está bien, _papallona_ ¹ — le murmuró Gustabo, rodeándolo con sus brazos. 

Horacio sollozó sin remedio, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Gustabo.

— Lo siento, lo siento… — balbuceaba entre su llanto. Gustabo lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

— No me pidas perdón, Horacio. Tú no tienes la culpa. No tienes la culpa de nada.

Los temblores recorrían su cuerpo, y lo único que lo mantenía a flote, su única ancla eran los brazos de su hermano. Se aferró a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello. Permaneció un largo rato así.

Detrás suyo escuchó unos cautelosos pasos repicar contra el suelo. Se tensó inmediatamente, pero al voltear su rostro solo encontró una familiar camisa blanca, una corbata, y una pistolera. Aquella imagen solo hizo un sollozo borbotear otra vez.

— Horacio…

La voz de Conway sonó ronca, y se quebró, afectada, en la última sílaba.

Horacio solo sollozó más fuerte. Las lágrimas le quemaban, casi ni podía respirar de la congestión, y su cabeza estallaba. Todo se arremolinaba dentro suyo: su miedo, su angustia, su dolor, su vergüenza.

Un peso hundió el colchón de su cama. Sintió como una mano se posaba tentativa sobre su espalda, y comenzaba a moverse hacia arriba, luego lentamente hacia abajo. No era Gustabo, una de sus manos cardando su alborotada cresta, la otra sosteniéndolo por la cadera. 

Poco a poco, las caricias fueron surtiendo efecto. Sus sollozos fueron aminorando, aunque los temblores permanecieron. Las lágrimas de a poco dejaron de caer. Pesadamente, Horacio levantó la cabeza del hombro de su hermano. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados que casi no podía abrirlos. Tampoco quería mirar a nadie, así que se limitó a mirar su regazo. Gustabo se desenredó lentamente. Acunó su rostro en sus manos, secando de sus mejillas los restos de su llanto. 

— ¿Mejor?

Horacio le asintió levemente. 

Gustabo se estiró hacia la pequeña mesa de luz al costado de su cama. Abrió el cajón, y sacó varios pañuelos de papel. Se los ofreció a Horacio, quien los tomó agradecido.

Se volteó hacia un lado e hizo sonar su nariz con fuerza. Su cabeza pulsó del dolor, pero lo aguantó con una mueca. Los pañuelos quedaron empapados.

Gustabo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Conway volvió a posar la mano en su espalda.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Horacio se encogió de hombros.

Gustabo volvió con un vaso de agua fresca en una mano y un paracetamol en la otra. Horacio cogió el vaso primero y le dió un gran sorbo. Suspiró, sintiendo el alivio del frío recorrer su irritada garganta. Luego, puso la pastilla en su lengua, y con otros dos tragos vació el vaso.

— Más despacio la próxima. — Gustabo le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, cogiendo el vaso otra vez.

— Gracias… — su voz estaba destrozada, casi inaudible. Pero suponía que el agua le había ayudado. Dudaba haber podido hablar antes.

La habitación se sentía demasiado pequeña, sofocante. Apartó las sábanas de un manotazo, intentando incorporarse.

— Tranquilo, Horacio. Tranquilo.

Sus hombros, que otra vez comenzaban a tensarse, se desplomaron al sólo escuchar la tenue voz de Conway, su cálida palma aún un soporte en su espalda.

— Necesito aire.

Su voz todavía sonaba áspera, tomada. Gustabo lo veía apoyado desde el umbral de la habitación, sus brazos cruzados.

— Vamos a la sala y abro la ventana si quieres.

— No. Salir. Necesito salir.

— No estás en condiciones.

— Gustabo. — El nombrado dirigió su mirada hacia Conway. — Estoy de turno nocturno. Lo puedo llevar a dar una vuelta en el coche, no te preocupes.

Gustabo frunció los labios, considerando.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Horacio asintió levemente. — Sí, necesito despejarme.

Gustabo suspiró. — Vale. Llámame cualquier cosa.

Horacio volvió a asentir. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y tomó las prendas que se había quitado al irse a dormir. Sin más, esquivó a Gustabo en la puerta y se fue al baño a vestirse rápidamente.

Al salir, Conway lo esperaba en la sala, frente a la puerta de calle. Hablaba en voz baja con Gustabo, de espaldas al pasillo y aún de brazos cruzados. Horacio no pudo escuchar qué decían, pero sí pudo darse cuenta del leve ceño fruncido en el rostro de Conway.

Se acercó lentamente, con la cabeza algo gacha y escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. 

Cogió una bufanda negra que colgaba del perchero cercano a la entrada y la enrolló sobre su cuello, tapándose la boca. Los días en Los Santos podían llegar a ser abrasadores, pero las noches solían traer una fría brisa marítima que poco a poco se instalaba hasta calarte los huesos. 

Sacó unos opacos lentes de sol del bolsillo frontal de su chaqueta y se los puso. Aunque fuera de noche, quería evitar preguntas sobre sus cansados e irritados párpados.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le preguntó Conway, haciendo girar las llaves de su coche en su dedo índice.

Gustabo se volteó y le dejó el paso libre. Horacio le sonrió levemente al pasar, y su hermano le respondió con una propia.

Salieron por la puerta, y tal como esperó, el frío viento le azotó su desnuda cabeza. 

Se encogió dentro de su chaqueta, entrando rápidamente en el coche. Horacio se percató que éste era uno K y no su habitual patrulla.

Conway puso en marcha el motor, y el interior se caldeó de inmediato por la calefacción. Horacio volteó una última vez hacia la casa donde Gustabo los observaba desde la puerta, y levantó una mano en señal de saludo. Su hermano lo imitó, y Conway arrancó el coche. Horacio lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

Dentro del coche había silencio. Solo se escuchaba el crujir del asfalto bajo las llantas. 

Horacio había bajado la ventanilla hasta dejar un resquicio donde una fresca corriente le llegaba al rostro. Inspiró profundamente, dejando que el aire llenando sus pulmones ahuyentara los últimos restos de sus pesadillas.

Veía las casas y edificios pasar, su cabeza reposada sobre el respaldo del asiento.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Horacio dió un respingo. Se giró hacia Conway, reacomodándose ligeramente.

— Pues… no lo sé. En nada. En todo. — Se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia el frente. Las luces de la ciudad encandilaban en la oscuridad de la noche. — Mi cabeza está algo, ehh… Desorganizada, supongo.

Conway hizo un pequeño ruido en el fondo de su garganta, pensativo. Miró a Horacio de soslayo, sus manos firmes en el volante.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte a reorganizarla?

Horacio bajó la vista hacia su regazo. Sus manos se enredaron, nerviosas. Se quedó en silencio un buen rato.

— No sé… no sé si alguien pueda hacerlo.

Conway se encogió levemente de hombros. — No perdemos nada con intentar, ¿verdad?

Horacio torció los labios ligeramente, y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

Ninguno habló. El coche giró sobre una avenida, deteniéndose en una luz roja. Las calles estaban casi desiertas. Era extraño ver la ciudad así, siempre tan bulliciosa. Parecía que el clima frío había logrado ahuyentar el caos.

Conway conducía lento, tomándose el tiempo para cada movimiento. Horacio sabía que lo hacía por él. Si no fuera así, el auto estaría volando por las carreteras, esperando escuchar una alerta para salir disparado hacia allí.

— ¿Cómo hace usted, Conway? — Horacio rompió el silencio con una voz queda.

— ¿Cómo hago qué?

— ¿Cómo hace para no tener miedo?

Conway frunció ligeramente el ceño. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues… me refiero a que siempre… Siempre está ahí. Para poner orden, para ser el líder, para cuidar de la ciudad. A pesar de todo, usted sigue adelante. Sin miedo. Yo no sé hacer eso.

Conway no contestó. Siguieron avanzando, las luces de las farolas perdiéndose en el camino.

— ¿Qué te dice que no tengo miedo?

Horacio se giró, sorprendido. Las preguntas le quemaron la lengua. Quiso saber a qué podía aquel hombre temerle, qué cosa podía penetrar aquella entereza. Pero no abrió la boca. Conway finalmente suspiró.

— Horacio. ¿A qué le temes?

Horacio desvió la mirada otra vez hacia la ventanilla. Se abrazó a sí mismo con ambos brazos, encogiéndose en el asiento inconscientemente. Abrió la boca y las palabras resbalaron.

— A muchas cosas... Tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar. Tengo miedo de lo que ya pasó. Tengo miedo con la infiltración. De que todo salga mal, de cagarla de alguna forma y que terminemos muertos. Tengo miedo de perder a más compañeros. Lo que pasó con Torrente… No sé, siento que no hice lo suficiente. Que si hubiera sido más rápido, más inteligente, quizás se hubiera salvado. Tengo miedo de que por eso mismo le pase algo a Gustabo. O a usted. — Horacio inspiró y exhaló, tembloroso. Hizo una pausa. — Tengo miedo de las cosas más tontas. Miedo de que se burlen de mí. De mi cresta, de mi ropa. Miedo de no poder ser yo mismo tal cual soy. Incluso cuando no debería tener miedo, lo tengo. Mientras paso tiempo con Gustabo, al pasear a Pablito, al bailar... Pienso en todo lo que podría salir mal, en todo lo que ya salió mal, y... me congelo. 

» Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para esto. Este trabajo… creo que es lo mejor que me pasó. Jamás me había sentido así, ¿sabe? Como si tuviera un propósito, como si por fin fuera útil para algo. Pero… sé que no lo soy. — Su nariz comenzó a picar de nuevo, sus ojos a arder. Apretó la mandíbula, intentando contenerse. — Sé que no lo soy. Porque quiero ser fuerte y… y no puedo. Porque tengo miedo. Y no sé cómo ya no tenerlo. 

Horacio volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrando sus ojos. 

Se hizo un silencio. No sabía cómo, ni por qué había hablado. Sin embargo, sentía que un peso que cargó por demasiado tiempo se liberó de su pecho. 

El silencio se prolongó. Horacio pensó, con un creciente nudo en su garganta, que Conway no respondería. 

— Tú eres fuerte, Horacio. Una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, a decir verdad.

Horacio abrió sus irritados ojos y se volteó hacia él. ¿Fuerte? ¿Él? Pero, ¿por qué iba a ser fuerte? ¿No lo había visto antes sollozar en el hombro de su hermano? No comprendía lo que Conway le decía.

— El problema no es tu falta de fortaleza. El problema es que no confías en ti mismo.

Estaban en una luz roja. Conway lo miraba, pero sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de sus gafas. Horacio se había quitado las suyas hacía rato. Frunció el ceño, tratando de asimilar las palabras.

— ¿Te crees que te involucré en la misión de infiltración porque me salió de los cojones hacerlo? No, Horacio. Ya te lo dije, yo soy muy selectivo. Es una lástima que no veas tu valía. Hubiera pensado que sí, escuchandote gritar en radio todos los días sobre como eres el puto héroe. 

Horacio se ruborizó ligeramente, pero Conway solo sonrió de lado.

— Si no hubiera visto un gran potencial en ti, o en tu hermano, ¿enserio crees que siquiera te hubiera ingresado al cuerpo? ¿Crees que te hubiera ascendido si no creyera que lo mereces?

Horacio parpadeó. Tragó con una garganta nuevamente seca. No pudo responder.

— ¿Crees, Horacio, que después de todo lo que pasó aún estarías aquí si no fueras suficiente?

El coche siguió su curso, siempre a un ritmo apaciguado. 

Horacio se quedó sin pronunciar palabra. Sintió aquel ardor detrás de sus ojos nuevamente, y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La secó bruscamente con el puño de su chaqueta, maldiciéndose internamente.

— ¿Qué hago si no me lo creo? ¿Qué hago con el miedo? — murmuró con voz trémula.

— ¿El miedo? Lo vences. ¿Si no te lo crees? Te convences. Y si me permites, yo te puedo ayudar.

— ¿Cómo? — su tono denotaba algo desesperado, aún cuando intentó disimularlo.

— Hace tiempo te lo dije. Te dije que podía entrenarte. Puedo hacer que creas en ese potencial, Horacio. Puedo hacer que no vuelvas a dudar en tus habilidades nunca más. Y cuando ya no dudes más, el miedo se va a acabar.

A la primera lágrima se le sumó una más, dos más. Sorbió ligeramente con la nariz. Se sentía algo tonto por volver a llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

— De- de acuerdo. — carraspeó, el nudo en su garganta atorando sus palabras.

Conway asintió solemne, sin apartar la vista del frente.

El coche volvió a girar. Entró en una zona residencial con viviendas bajas de colores pastel. Unos metros más adelante estaba su casa.

Aminoraron la marcha, y el coche estacionó en el bordillo.

Conway apagó el motor. Los dos salieron por sus respectivas puertas. Luego de unos breves segundos de debate interno, Horacio rodeó el coche, y casi sin mirar envolvió en brazos al hombre parado frente a él.

— Gracias. — murmuró, su voz amortiguada por la camisa en donde hundía su rostro.

Conway trastabilló ligeramente, desprevenido. Sus hombros se tensaron y se relajaron en un mismo instante. Tentativamente, devolvió el abrazo. Le dió unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. 

Horacio fue el primero en separarse, con una media sonrisa algo avergonzada.

Conway posó una mano en su hombro y le dió un ligero apretón. Horacio sonrió más ampliamente.

Con paso tranquilo se acercaron a la puerta donde Gustabo ya los esperaba.

— ¿Mejor? — le preguntó apenas entrar.

Horacio asintió. — Mejor.

— Venga. — Gustabo abrió sus brazos, y Horacio fue directamente hacia ellos. Con un gran suspiro se fundió en un abrazo, su hermano estrechándolo hacia él.

Al separarse, Horacio volvió a suspirar. Sentía su cuerpo agotado. Sus extremidades parecían plomo, y sus irritados párpados pedían a gritos algo de descanso.

— Creo que intentaré dormir algo.

Gustabo asintió. — Ve, descansa.

Horacio se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Se volvió una última vez hacia la sala y vio a Conway sentado en el sofá, fumando un cigarro. Levantó la mano en señal de saludo, sonriendo ligeramente. Conway le devolvió el gesto, sin quitarse el cigarro de la boca. Gustabo se sentó en el sillón frente a él. Con esa última imagen en mente, siguió directamente hasta su habitación, sintiéndose significativamente más ligero.

* * *

Horacio tenía las manos llenas de tierra, y sus brazos se sentían rígidos por el esfuerzo. El toldo del invernadero irradiaba un calor casi insoportable que lo hacía sudar, las gotas resbalando por su frente, cayendo por sus pestañas, haciendo sus ojos arder. Lo único que se escuchaba por kilómetros eran los pájaros, y el sonido de él y su hermano removiendo el suelo, respirando pesadamente.

— Me cago en la verga sagrada. Esto no está pagado, eh. — Gustabo se secó el rostro con la manga de su camisa. Su pálida piel estaba roja, su cabello tan desaliñado que las raíces, ya desteñidas de ese rubio chillón, eran más prominentes. Se había quitado la máscara frente al ambiente sofocante.

— Es que literalmente no nos pagan. 

Horacio estaba en condiciones similares. Su cresta caía sin forma, su camiseta se ceñía a su torso. Se la hubiera quitado, pero por alguna razón se sentía más seguro usándola. Era ridículo, ya que una simple tela de algodón no haría nada para amortiguar una bala.

Estaban al pie del Monte Chilliad. Habían llegado a la granja hacía ya una hora y media, y todavía quedaba demasiado por plantar. 

Esa misma mañana, Gustabo había hablado por teléfono con Nadando, quien había indicado no volver hasta que cada semilla estuviera plantada.

Cuando su hermano cortó la llamada y se volteó hacia Horacio con una mueca incómoda, se esperó lo peor. Y así era. Aparentemente no solo tendrían el trabajo de plantar las 100 semillas de opio, sino que también, en caso de ser interceptados por alguien dentro de las plantaciones, deberían detenerlo, amordazarlo, y llevarlo frente a los jefes: Nadando, Ramen, y Gringo.

Así que ahí estaban: con tierra debajo de las uñas, los brazos agarrotados, y paranoicos, atentos hasta al más mínimo sonido de una suela rozando contra la grava.

Mirando por encima de sus hombros y dando respingos incluso al escuchar una liebre saltar entre la hierba, los dos siguieron plantando semilla por semilla cuidadosamente, rellenando cada fila de la plantación.

— El yayo me habló anoche de lo que conversaron.

Horacio se congeló en el lugar. Alzó la vista hacia Gustabo, quien ya estaba en sus últimas veinte semillas.

— De qué- ¿De qué te habló, exactamente? 

— Le dijiste que querías entrenar, ¿verdad?

Los hombros de Horacio se relajaron. Lo que había dicho la noche anterior seguía muy presente en su mente. Todavía no estaba seguro si se arrepentía o no de haberse abierto de esa manera. Por un lado, sabía que seguir enterrándolo dentro suyo solo iba a causar que explotara en el peor momento. Pero por el otro, se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Odiaba pensar que, en los ojos de Conway, él era otro debilucho que lo único que hacía era quejarse y llorar. 

Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Aún después de aquellas palabras, de aquel abrazo, la idea de tener que reunirse nuevamente con Conway le traía algo de ansiedad. 

Lo único que sí sabía era que no estaba listo para hablar de ello con Gustabo. La relación entre ellos dos ya era demasiado complicada. No quería agregar más leña al fuego y causar un incendio. Habían logrado apagar las últimas brasas, lo que menos quería era avivarlas de nuevo.

— Ah, sí. Sí quiero. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?

— Mira, si eso nos ayuda a tragar menos mierda, ascender, y que todo esto salga bien, pues bienvenido sea. — se encogió de hombros, dándole unas palmadas a la tierra donde había terminado de enterrar una semilla.

Horacio bajó la vista hacia sus manos. Por lo menos sabía que las metas eran las mismas: que todo esto saliera bien.

Gustabo plantó su última semilla. — Listo, calixto. — anunció, sacudiéndose la tierra restante de las palmas.

Horacio se apuró y plantó sus dos últimas. Al dar la última palmada a la tierra para emparejarla, se escuchó nítidamente el sonido de unas llantas pasar por un camino de grava.

Su estómago dió un vuelco violento, y con los ojos como platos miró a Gustabo. Su hermano le devolvió la mirada, de un brillante y frío gris. Tomó del suelo su máscara y rápidamente se la colocó, asiendo la pistola AP que colgaba de su cinturón. Horacio lo imitó.

Con cautela y aún de cuclillas, los dos se acercaron a una esquina del invernadero. El coche era un Kamacho negro con lo que parecía una gran estrella blanca pintada en una de sus puertas. Había entrado por uno de los extremos de la granja y estacionado a unos metros de las plantaciones. De allí bajó un sujeto: camiseta negra, chaqueta negra, pantalones negros, y unas botas de motero. Llevaba una bandana que cubría su cabello casi por completo, y un grueso tapabocas que ocultaba su rostro desde su nariz hasta su mentón. Tenía unos lentes de sol demasiado opacos como para vislumbrar alguna característica sobre sus ojos.

Horacio lo observó con atención. El sujeto no parecía estar armado. No llevaba pistoleras sobre sus hombros, ni en su cinturón, ni en sus piernas. Tampoco llevaba ningún arma larga. Parecía haber llegado a la granja con la seguridad de que nadie lo atacaría. Horacio le quitó el seguro a su pistola.

El tipo estaba de espaldas a ellos. Había abierto la puerta trasera del Kamacho y de allí sacaba unas bolsas de hilo similares a las que Emilio les había proporcionado. Su postura era relajada, y eso lo hizo sospechar. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que nada le pasaría estando en un lugar como ese? 

Ah, claro. Tirador.

Horacio alzó la vista hacia las montañas más próximas. Observó con cuidado, intentando divisar el más mínimo movimiento, pero no veía a nadie. Joder, si tan solo pudieran llamar a refuerzos. Pero no creía que Nadando se los pusiera tan fácil.

— A la cuenta de tres, salimos y lo encañonamos, ¿vale? — le susurró Gustabo.

— Vamos a tener que ser muy rápidos, hay un tirador.

Gustabo frunció el ceño, sin apartar la vista del sujeto. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Es obvio. No está armado, está demasiado confiado. Tiene que tener a alguien cubriéndolo.

Gustabo asintió, pasando la vista rápidamente por lo alto. — Vale. Entonces haremos esto. Vamos a dejar que venga hasta aquí…

— Y lo tomamos de rehén.

— Exacto. No se van a arriesgar a disparar si lo tenemos como escudo.

— Avísale ya mismo a Emilio. Si nos pinchan la rueda, tenemos que tener a alguien que nos pueda sacar de aquí.

Gustabo volvió a asentir. Rápidamente sacó su móvil del bolsillo y envió el mensaje. Horacio pudo ver el alarmante texto en mayúsculas, y por alguna razón eso hizo que su estómago volviera a dar un vuelco. Asió su arma con más fuerza, intentando anclarse a ella y centrarse.

El sujeto se dió la vuelta, y cargando una de las bolsas al hombro, se dirigió hacia el invernadero.

Horacio contuvo la respiración. Los dos se mantuvieron estáticos. 

El sujeto entró y ni siquiera los vio. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo, se agachó, y comenzó a inspeccionar la tierra a sus pies. Hasta les estaba dando la espalda. Ni ellos eran tan novatos, y eso que estaban haciendo esto por primera vez.

Intercambiaron miradas, y sigilosamente empezaron a avanzar.

Apenas Gustabo lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, levantó el arma. Por un segundo Horacio pensó que dispararía; en vez de eso, con un ágil movimiento rodeó su cuello firmemente. Una mano le tapó la boca, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa, la otra sostenía el arma firmemente contra su sien.

— Te vas a quedar bien quietito, ¿vale? Bien quietito, porque sino tu amiguito ahí arriba va a tener que recoger tus sesos de la puta tierra.

Horacio se adelantó y de un manotazo arrancó la radio que el tipo llevaba enganchada al hombro.

¿Sería buena idea accionar el botón y hablar? Si exigían que no los tocaran, corrían el riesgo de que dispararan de todos modos, o que llamaran refuerzos. O quizás, al ver a su colega encañonado y usado de escudo, se lo pensarían mejor. Si salían sin decir nada, los tiradores estarían alertas y empezaría la balacera. Ellos eran solo dos y estaban en inferioridad de condiciones. 

Fuera cual fuera la estrategia, debían de ser rápidos.

— Las esposas, las esposas de mi cinturón, rápido.

Horacio tanteó la cintura de Gustabo y las encontró. Estaban frías al tacto, aún en el sofocante clima. Un corto escalofrío le recorrió los brazos.

Cogió bruscamente las manos del sujeto y rápidamente le colocó las esposas. Se guardó la pequeña llave en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

— Coge la bolsa del suelo.

Horacio bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Rápidamente tomó la bolsa, asió dos extremos, y con un nudo algo improvisado, la ató a su propio cinturón.

— Vale, muy bien. A las tres, salimos.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tengo la radio-

Gustabo negó vehemente. — Mejor no alertarlos, no sabemos cuántos son.

Horacio tragó, su garganta árida. Sus tripas se retorcieron de ansiedad. 

— Uno... dos… tres.

Ambos caminaron con sigilo. Gustabo mantenía al hombre firmemente agarrado, utilizándolo de escudo. Horacio apuntaba hacia las montañas, esperando que el primer disparo llegara, mientras se ocultaba detrás.

Se mezclaron dentro de la maleza, en la hierba alta y los arbustos. Lograron llegar al Kamacho, que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que Horacio pensó. Lo rodearon, procurando tener cobertura ante cualquier peligro. 

Gustabo abrió la puerta trasera silenciosamente. Con un movimiento seco, instó a que el esposado entrara al coche.

— Entra tú por el volante hasta el copiloto. — le murmuró Gustabo, el cañón del arma aún apuntando fijo.

Horacio asintió, avanzando agazapado. Abrió con cautela la puerta del conductor y se metió dentro, sin asomar por las ventanillas. Daba gracias que estuvieran polarizados. 

Intentó desatar la bolsa de su cinturón, pero sus músculos estaban tiesos de los nervios. Lo logró al segundo intento, maldiciendo internamente.

— Cuando prenda el motor, hay que salir cagando leches de aquí. — le dijo Gustabo cerrando la puerta del conductor tras de sí.

— No vais a poder, os van a reventar apenas salgáis.

Los ojos de su hermano se endurecieron, centellando como acero. Se volteó con el arma en alto.

— Vuelves a hablar y te vuelo la cabeza, gilipollas.

A veces, Gustabo sonaba lo suficientemente similar a Conway como para ser incómodo.

Su bolsillo vibró de repente. Horacio sacó el móvil. Un mensaje sin leer de Emilio.

> » **EMILIO**  
>  SALGAN DE AHÍ QUE YA ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA REPARTIR MADRAZOS.

— Mira. — le mostró la pantalla a su hermano, y su expresión se relajó considerablemente.

Gustabo sacó su propio móvil y abrió el contacto de Emilio. Horacio pudo distinguir las palabras "saldremos" y "tres." Guardó el móvil, y en un veloz movimiento encendió el motor y pisó con todas sus fuerzas el acelerador.

Horacio se sujetó con fuerza a la guantera mientras salían despedidos, levantando torbellinos de polvo por la fricción de las llantas.

Se escucharon disparos. Uno silbó, casi sordo, y chocó contra el suelo donde un segundo antes había pasado el Kamacho. Otros a lo lejos, continuos. Sonaban como de arma automática. Emilio y los demás, pensó.

Gustabo giró el volante. El coche se inclinó peligrosamente, tomando el camino de grava. 

Detrás se oyó un motor rugir. Horacio se volteó, y vió como un coche similar al que ellos conducían los seguía a toda velocidad por la carretera. Titubeó por un momento, pero bajó la ventanilla. El viento le azotó, haciendo que el polvo le entrara en los ojos. Con un brazo tembloroso, Horacio levantó el arma y disparó, intentando darle a una rueda. 

Al llegar a Sandy Shore, un Mesa alcanzó al Kamacho. Horacio pudo ver a alguien con una máscara de diablo asomar por la ventanilla. Emilio comenzó a disparar hacia el coche frente suyo.

— ¡Gustabo, acelera!

— ¡Estoy yendo lo más rápido que puedo, joder!

De repente, un estruendo seco. Horacio se volvió nuevamente y vió como el Kamacho tambaleaba. Habían logrado pinchar una rueda, y el coche iba poco a poco perdiendo velocidad. El Mesa se abrió hacia un lado, alejándose de los disparos del Kamacho. Gustabo iba logrando ganar distancia.

Siguieron avanzando hasta empezar a divisar la ciudad. Gustabo tomó una pequeña bifurcación en la carretera, y The Diamond Casino se irguió frente a ellos, brillando bajo el intenso sol.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Estás seguro? Hay demasiadas cámaras…

— No, aquí no. En el parking. — Gustabo señaló con su mentón. Horacio miró a través del parabrisas. Estaban rodeando el edificio y se dirigían a un gran espacio abierto donde se podían ver algunos coches de aspecto lujoso estacionados.

Cuando Gustabo apagó el motor, ninguno de los dos se movió.

Los dos jadeaban. Horacio parpadeó repetidamente. sintiendo algo intrusivo raspar sus ojos. Polvo, supuso. Tenía la mirada perdida sobre la guantera, intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido hacía minutos.

Gustabo lo miró por un momento y abrió la boca con intención de hablarle, pero su móvil vibró contra el cuero del asiento. Lo tomó de su bolsillo. Observó la pantalla, y tecleó un mensaje rápido.

— Era Diablo. Le envié ubicación.

Horacio asintió, aún aturdido, y como recordando algo repentino miró hacia atrás. El sujeto en el asiento trasero tenía la cabeza gacha, unos mechones de su cabello – rubio, notó – escapando la bandana que cubría su cabeza.

Por un momento, llegó hasta darle pena. El tipo estaba a total merced, esposado, sin saber quiénes eran ellos ni qué le iban a hacer. Nada agradable, pensó Horacio.

Al cabo de un rato, un Mesa Merryweather de un negro azabache estacionó al lado de ellos. Nadie bajó, pero una ventanilla se abrió y por ella asomó una máscara con cuernos.

— Siempre metiéndose en pinches problemas, ¿eh, cabrones? — aunque sus palabras eran duras, el tono de Emilio era más juguetón que otra cosa.

— _¡Po’l suelte lo’ reventamo’ a tilos!_ — río la voz del que estaba al volante. Vestía un extraño sombrero de duende, adornado con pequeñas estrellitas que brillaban casi con luz propia. 

Gustabo rodó los ojos, suspirando exasperado.

— Tenemos a uno. — y señaló con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás.

Dos cabezas se voltearon. La ventanilla trasera del Mesa bajó.

— Buen trabajo. — dijo la imperturbable voz de Nadando.

Los dos todoterreno conducían colina arriba, atravesando lo que parecía una adinerada zona residencial, cuadras enteras ocupadas por enormes jardines. Se habían dirigido hacia allí apenas salir del casino, procurando que nadie los viera.

El Mesa dobló hacia la derecha, y Gustabo lo siguió. Estaban en Vinewood Hills, y la carretera se abría, serpenteante, por encima de una alta colina. Horacio vió los altos árboles, pasto de un verde vivo extenderse por kilómetros. Suspiró, con un cierto dejo de anhelo.

A la derecha, unas altas puertas de hierro forjado se abrieron, dando paso a los todoterreno.

Una gran pasarela de baldosas rojas, y al fondo, una enorme mansión de ladrillo. Horacio se quedó boquiabierto. Era hermosa. 

Paredes de arbustos y enredaderas dividían las distintas zonas de la propiedad. Una fuente de agua, aunque desactivada, se apreciaba desde la entrada. Un segundo piso, un barandal que parecía dar a un jardín. Lámparas rústicas colgando frente a cada ventana. Se imaginaba lo precioso que aquello sería de noche.

Gustabo salió del coche sin apartar la mirada de sus alrededores, y silbó por lo bajo en apreciación.

— Bienvenidos a la sede. — dijo Nadando, señalando la propiedad con un amplio gesto de su mano. Parecía divertirle el hecho de que él y su hermano habían quedado anonadados.

Detrás, Emilio sacaba bruscamente de un brazo al sujeto dentro del Kamacho. Un muchacho con un tapabocas gris y lentes de sol lo siguió para decirle algo que no llegó a oír. Horacio no pudo evitar notar lo pequeña que era su cabeza. Por un momento, su mente voló y recordó a cierto ruso de cabello cenizo. Se sacudió ligeramente. No, no podía estar pensando en eso. Debía concentrarse. 

— _¡Deja de fumal y ayuda, calapolla! Tenemo' solplesita._ — gritó Ramen a la distancia. Horacio siguió la voz con la mirada, y vió a Gringo parado a lo lejos. El hombre tiró al piso la colilla de un cigarro y lo pisó con la suela de su bota. Luego, se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban.

— Linda, ¿no? — dijo al llegar a su lado. Miraba la casa con una expresión orgullosa en el rostro, el cual no estaba cubierto. 

Horacio asintió, y se percató que otro sujeto había seguido a Gringo. Tenía un tapabocas gris, similar al del muchacho que ahora hablaba con Emilio. Llevaba un mohicano algo despeinado. No recordaba haberlo visto antes.

— Sí, sí, muy bonita, la verdad. — respondió Gustabo.

— Igual no os encariñéis. Probablemente nos mudemos.

— ¿Por?

— Eh, mucho movimiento sospechoso. La zona ya no es muy segura.

— _Mucho picoleto dando pol culo._ — exclamó Ramen en respuesta, acercándose para sacudir de un hombro a Gringo. — _¡Que venga' a ayudal te dije!_

Gringo rodó los ojos, pero siguió a Ramen.

— Podéis entrar para asearos si necesitáis. — les dijo Nadando desde la puerta, viendo sus manos aún manchadas de tierra . — Venga, os acompaño.

Gustabo y Horacio se miraron brevemente, y entraron detrás. 

Los ojos de Horacio nuevamente quedaron como platos. Si el exterior de la vivienda era imponente, su interior lo era el doble.

Una escalera central se erguía frente a ellos. Una elaborada lámpara de araña colgaba del techo. Las paredes tenían el mismo motivo de ladrillo con toques de madera.

Nadando los guió por un gran salón, por un pasillo, y se detuvo frente a unas hermosas puertas de caoba.

— Adelante. 

Horacio abrió la puerta, y casi se cae de culo al piso por la sorpresa. Las superficies de mármol resplandecían. Un gran jacuzzi era el centro de la habitación. Las tazas del lavabo eran perfectamente redondas.

Los dos se quitaron las máscaras, dejándolas caer al suelo. Inspiraron una gran bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo.

— Pero, ¿esta gente caga dinero o cómo es la cosa?

Horacio no supo qué responder, hasta que vió la encimera del lavabo.

— ¡Mira! ¡Jaboncitos!

Se acercó con prisa y tomó uno en forma de almeja. Había un cuenco con docenas de pequeñas pastillas de jabón. Todas tenían un motivo marino, en forma de estrellas de mar, de peces...

— ¿Crees que se den cuenta si me llevo algunos?

— Horacio... — Gustabo levantó los brazos, exasperado. — Estamos en la sede de la mafia, ¿y en lo primero que piensas es en robar jabones? ¿Enserio?

— Pero- ¡míralos! Son tan lindos… — Horacio tenía el pequeño jabón entre las manos. Hizo un puchero con los labios, mirando a su hermano con ojos brillantes.

Gustabo le sostuvo la mirada, y finalmente suspiró.

— Vale, llevate alguno. Pero si me preguntan es tu culpa, eh.

Horacio no pudo evitar emitir una risita, emocionado. Cogió tres jaboncillos y se los guardó como pudo en los bolsillos.

— Ay, qué voy a hacer contigo... 

Gustabo se acercó al lavabo y cogió un jabón en forma de estrella de mar. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a enjabonarse las manos. La tierra escurrió lentamente por el desagüe. Horacio lo imitó, cogiendo otro jabón de la pila.

Los dos se asearon todo lo que pudieron. Manos, brazos, rostro. Horacio intentó peinar su cresta con los dedos, pero se rindió al ver como esta caía, triste y desaliñada, hacia un costado.

Una vez limpios, Gustabo cogió dos pequeñas toallas de un montón apilado sobre una banquilla, y le lanzó una a Horacio, quien la atrapó en el aire. 

Al salir, se encontraron con Nadando esperándolos en el pasillo. Se acercaron, y éste les tendió a ambos dos tapabocas negros idénticos, junto con un par de lentes de sol, y dos gorras con visera gris.

— No creo que sea muy necesario, pero por si las dudas.

Ambos asintieron y cogieron los accesorios. Se los colocaron de inmediato, y Horacio dio las gracias internamente por tener algo que le tapara la cresta en aquellas condiciones.

Nadando los guió otra vez hacia la entrada. Desde allí lo siguieron hasta llegar donde se encontraban los demás. 

Una puerta de garaje había sido abierta. Dentro se encontraban Ramen, Gringo, y quien ahora reconocía como Culebra, formando un semicírculo. En el centro, maniatado con una soga que sostenía sus piernas y brazos a una silla, se encontraba el sujeto que habían atrapado en los cultivos. Le habían quitado el tapabocas y reemplazado por un grueso pedazo de cinta de embalar. Su cabello, rubio rojizo y de largo hasta los hombros, estaba alborotado sin la bandana que lo había cubierto. Ya no tenía puestos los lentes de sol, y sus ojos de un claro azul iban de aquí para allá, frenéticos y embebidos en pánico. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y unas ojeras amoratadas. Parecía estar pasado de algún tipo de droga.

Emilio ajustó una última vez la soga que mantenía los brazos atados a la silla, y se incorporó, desempolvando sus manos. 

Se unió al semicírculo y anunció con un tono demasiado casual para la situación: — Cuando usted quiera, jefe.

Nadando asintió. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, pasando por la formación alrededor del sujeto, por Horacio y Gustabo, que se encontraban justo detrás, y finalmente en el hombre atado a la silla, de quien lo único que se lograba escuchar en aquel espacio cerrado era su agitada respiración.

Nadando avanzó lentamente. Uno… dos... tres pasos repicaron contra el suelo de cemento. Se detuvo justo frente al muchacho del alborotado mohicano que Horacio había visto un rato antes junto a Gringo. Éste estaba algo apartado, apoyado cómodamente sobre la pared. A sus pies tenía una bolsa de color ocre. Se agachó para abrirla. Dentro se escucharon varios ruidos de objetos metálicos chocar entre sí. Rebuscó un momento, y de ella sacó una navaja con un hermoso mango de terminación en madera. Luego, sacó lo que parecían unas pinzas alicate para cortar cables, las típicas que usan los electricistas. Le entregó las dos herramientas en mano a Nadando, quien las recibió sin siquiera apartar la vista del sujeto en la silla. El muchacho volvió a reposar contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

El nudo en el estómago de Horacio se transformó en hielo líquido. Trataba de contener su respiración alterada, cruzándose firmemente de brazos y escondiéndose detrás de los accesorios que le habían dado para vestir. Era bastante obvio lo que estaba por suceder, y de solo pensarlo las náuseas lo golpearon.

Nadando siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente al sujeto. Este último lo fulminaba con una mirada llena de odio, y a su vez repleta de pánico.

— Vale. Supongo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí.

El hombre no mostró ningún gesto de afirmación.

— Estás aquí porque, lamentablemente, eres un problema para nuestra organización. Verás, nosotros somos proveedores. Para mantener nuestro negocio a flote, debemos ser los únicos proveedores. Y hoy… — Nadando volteó ligeramente hacia atrás, y Ramen tomó una bolsa de hilo que tenía a su lado y la arrojó a los pies del sujeto, quien bajó la vista rápidamente. — Hoy llevabas esto encima. Semillas de coca. Te encontramos en Braddock, a punto de plantarlas. Ah, y no solo eso. — Gringo extendió otra bolsa, esta vez más pequeña. Nadando la cogió y la abrió bajo la nariz del sujeto. Dentro se veían varios cristales incoloros de formas irregulares. — ¿Me quieres explicar de dónde sale toda esta meta? 

Gringo avanzó dos pasos hacia el hombre y le retiró bruscamente la cinta de la boca.

— ¡Joder! ¡Hijos de puta! — farfulló, escupiendo el exceso de pegamento en sus labios.

— _Vuelve a glita' y te vuelo la cabeza._ — gruñó Ramen, levantando el arma. El brazo le tembló ligeramente.

— Tranquilo. — la suave voz de Nadando pareció serenar de inmediato a Ramen, quien relajó los hombros en un suspiro.

— Voy a repetirte la pregunta. ¿De dónde sale la meta? ¿De dónde sale la coca?

El hombre mantuvo la cabeza gacha, respirando pesadamente.

— Te conviene responder, amigo. — Gringo rompió su silencio. Tenía una postura relajada, hasta despreocupada. Seguía sin cubrirse el rostro.

Nadando levantó la mano que sujetaba la navaja y la accionó. Del bello mango de madera se desenfundó una hoja, brillante bajo la luz artificial del garaje, y de aspecto sumamente filoso.

El hombre no le quitó los ojos de encima, y se removió nervioso en el asiento. 

— Yo… trabajo solo.

El muchacho de la pared resopló una risa burlona.

— Bien, trabajas solo. ¿De dónde viene la droga?

— La- la hago yo.

— Ajá. La meta la haces tú, me dices. Claro. ¿De dónde viene la coca?

El hombre tragó. Su mirada se paseó por la habitación.

— Me la traen. De afuera.

Gringo y Emilio compartieron una mirada.

— ¿Quiénes son tus proveedores?

— Ya te dije, la meta la hago yo.

— _Sí, y lo mateliale’ te lo saca’ del culo, gilipolla’._

Nadando suspiró. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre no contestó.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Emilio se acercó a una pequeña repisa en la pared y cogió una cartera. La abrió y de ella sacó un DNI. — Adam Musgrove. 

— Adam. No es necesario que hagamos esto por las malas. Coopera con nosotros, y saldrás ganando. Voy a preguntarte otra vez, ¿de dónde conseguiste la droga?

La voz de Nadando era tan suave que parecía hasta amigable. Asemejaba a un maestro enseñando a sus alumnos. Aún así, escucharlo le hizo crispar el bello de los brazos a Horacio.

Adam abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Negó brevemente con la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

— Una lástima…

Nadando acercó la navaja a una de las mejillas del hombre, y con los nudillos blancos apretó. Casi con la prolijidad de un cirujano, arrastró el filo. La sangre comenzó a resbalar de inmediato. Adam soltó un quejido.

— Una vez más, Adam. ¿De dónde sale la droga?

Musgrove solo jadeó.

La navaja se acercó a su otra mejilla y se repitió la anterior acción. Su cuello poco a poco se pintó de rojo.

Nadando se irguió y chasqueó la lengua. Se volteó hacia los demás, repasandolos con la mirada.

— Emilio. — le llamó, y el nombrado se acercó. Le tendió las pinzas, y dos pares de ojos se encontraron, conscientes. Emilio asintió lentamente. Volvió a la repisa y cogió las esposas que Horacio había utilizado en los cultivos, que de alguna manera habían retirado sin la llave. Rodeó la silla y se agachó para desanudar la soga de uno de los brazos, e inmediatamente le colocó un extremo de las esposas. Asió aquel brazo con vigor y lo llevó hacia el frente, colocándolo sobre uno de los apoyabrazos de la silla. 

— Verá, señor Musgrove. Cuando mi jefe le pide a alguien que hable, esa persona debe hablar. Porque si no habla… si no habla pueden pasar cosas muy feas, ¿comprende? — su tono era condescendiente, falsamente comprensivo. Horacio jamás lo había escuchado hablar así. 

— Así que hable, — tomó un dedo y colocó la pinza justo sobre la uña. — O yo le hago hablar. Usted decide.

Musgrove tragó. La sangre en su rostro se había secado, y lo cubría como si de pintura se tratara. — No sé qué coño queréis que diga, yo no sé nada.

— Pues por lo que lleva en esas bolsitas, algo tiene que saber. Hable, o le haré llegar a su pinche madre un lindo regalo. Mejor, serán diez regalitos. Para que se haga un bonito collar. ¿Qué le parece? — y aplicó presión con la pinza. Musgrove se tensó, respirando agitadamente por la nariz.

— Les dije que no sé nada, joder. — Emilio asintió, y volvió a presionar con la pinza. Esta vez no fue solo una advertencia. La presión aumentó y aumentó. La sangre comenzó a brotar, y Musgrove comenzó a emitir chillidos cada vez más agudos.

En el semicírculo, Culebra miraba hacia la pared opuesta. Sus hombros estaban tensos y su respiración era algo agitada. Ramen, a su lado, lo sujetaba de un hombro en lo que parecía una señal de apoyo. Gringo seguía mostrando la misma cara de aburrimiento. El muchacho del mohicano en la pared tenía la vista fija en el suelo, y estaba tan estático que parecía hecho de piedra.

Horacio, por su parte, quería vomitar. Sus manos temblaban. No sabía hacia dónde mirar, y sus instintos le gritaban que se tapara los oídos. Que huyera. Algo, lo que fuera para salir de allí, para escapar de la situación. Sentía la tensión en los músculos de Gustabo a su lado, petrificado cual estatua.

— Ya es suficiente. — anunció Nadando sobre los quejidos de Musgrove. Emilio se detuvo de inmediato. 

— Ni siquiera te quité la uña, cabrón. Deja de llorar. — le espetó, y se alejó para volver junto a Gringo en la formación. Horacio notó que sus hombros estaban muy tensos.

Nadando volvió a pasear su mirada. Se quedó por un momento sobre Culebra, quien ahora miraba al suelo. Y llegó al fondo de la habitación. — Ustedes dos, adelante. 

El oxígeno dejó a Horacio como si de un globo perforado se tratase. Parpadeó, aturdido. ¿Le estaba hablando a él?

Gustabo le dió un apretón en el hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Horacio lo miró, sus ojos como platos detrás de las gafas de sol. Su hermano le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicandole que avanzara. Sus piernas parecían plomo, y no cooperaron. Solo cuando Gustabo comenzó a caminar, él pudo imitarlo.

Una vez estuvieron frente a Nadando, este los miró, considerando.

— Este es vuestro primer interrogatorio. Normalmente intentamos evitar que llegue a tales extremos, pero como os habéis dado cuenta, necesitamos información. Hay mucho movimiento por la ciudad. Movimiento que, claramente, no hemos iniciado nosotros. Por eso mismo necesitamos saber de dónde están consiguiendo la merca. Quiénes son los proveedores, si es que hay algún intermediario. Macaco, el bate, por favor. — el muchacho del mohicano se acercó con un pesado bate de madera sólida. Nadando hizo un gesto hacia Horacio, quien tendió las temblorosas manos. Macaco se lo entregó.

— Quiero ver como lo haces tú.

Horacio alzó la vista del bate. Miró a Nadando, intentando encontrar algo detrás de unas oscuras gafas de sol, las mismas de aquel día en la pradera. Luego miró a su hermano, quien suspiró y le asintió una vez. 

— Venga. — repitió Nadando. Horacio inspiró temblorosamente, y obligó a los agarrotados músculos de sus piernas a funcionar. Se acercó a la silla.

Musgrove había dejado de quejarse. Su cabeza colgaba, su respiración era trabajosa. 

— Ehh… Escucha. No quiero lastimarte, ¿sí? Esto- esto no tiene porqué continuar si nos dices las cosas claras.

Su voz sonó más firme de lo que pensó. Musgrove no contestó, pero lentamente se incorporó en el asiento.

Tenerlo de frente a una corta distancia hizo que Horacio se diera cuenta.

Sintió cómo su estómago se hundía hasta la tierra y su pulso se aceleraba. Recordaba aquellos ojos acuosos, llenos de odio, una mueca de asco. Una amenaza, y finalmente una patada. Horacio sintió el moretón en su abdomen pulsar nuevamente. Una extraña sensación de calor ascendió desde aquel punto, pasando por sus brazos, y llegando hasta la punta de sus dedos. Un calor blanco, enceguecedor. Lentamente, se quitó las gafas y las arrojó al suelo. Hizo lo mismo con su tapabocas.

— ¡No me jodas! — exclamó Musgrove, y lanzó una carcajada seca. — ¡Pero si es la princesita maricona! Me sorprendes, la verdad. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. 

— Horacio… — la voz de Gustabo sonaba tensa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres la putita de turno? ¿Se van pasando tu culito para rompertelo, eh, marica?

— Horacio, ¿este es el tipo que te atacó?

— ¿Se conocen? ¿Has tenido problemas con él? — esa vez fue Nadando quien preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Horacio asintió, respondiendo a ambos.

Sentía furia. Vergüenza. Pero por alguna razón, estaba petrificado. Sostenía el bate con los nudillos blancos, pero no podía moverse.

— ¿Te has ido a quejar con tu novio? ¿Enserio? — Musgrove lanzó otra carcajada. — Como no, el maricón siempre llorando cuando le arruinan el puto peinado de peluquería. 

— Horacio. ¿Vas a dejar que te insulte?

La voz de Gustabo se escuchó lejana. Se sentía sumido dentro de su propio cuerpo. Su visión estaba empañada, borrosa. Sus manos no se sentían suyas, el tacto de la madera casi alien en su piel.

— ¿Vas a dejar que pase otra vez?

— Te tendría que haber disparado ahí en garaje central. Un puto marica menos.

— Horacio. 

Cerró los ojos, tratando de centrarse. La habitación era sofocante. Sentía su pecho cerrarse cada vez más.

— Horacio, no dejes que te pisoteen. No otra vez. Siempre ha pasado, ¿lo vas a seguir permitiendo?

Apretó la mandíbula. Frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos. Se encontró con la expresión burlona de Musgrove, su rostro ensangrentado.

— No huyas de los problemas, Horacio. Este es un problema y tienes que arreglarlo.

Apretó tanto su agarre que el bate tembló en sus manos.

— No huyas. No como tu madre. Enfrentalo.

Su respiración se cortó. De repente, la habitación ya no existía. No existía porque su visión se había vuelto completamente roja. Sintió el calor resurgir con un vigor incontrolable que poseyó cada miembro de su cuerpo. Su corazón se desbocó. Como una reproducción en segundo plano, escuchó vidrio romper, un portazo, gritos. Siempre gritos.

— Horacio. Horacio, ¿qué haces con los problemas?

— ¡LOS PROBLEMAS ME LOS COMO! — bramó, y con un amplio movimiento echó el bate hacia atrás. 

El golpe impactó en la mandíbula, haciendo que Musgrove saliera disparado hacia atrás. La silla estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

Gustabo cogió bruscamente al hombre del pelo. — Vamos a repetir la pregunta. ¿De dónde coño sale la droga?

Musgrove escupió sangre hacia un costado. — No sé nada. — respondió con la voz afectada, su labio inferior roto.

Horacio no pensó dos veces y echó el bate hacia atrás otra vez. Esta vez el golpe le dió en el cuello. Musgrove tosió incontrolablemente. Se dobló sobre sí mismo al liberarse del agarre de Gustabo.

Una vez recuperó el aliento, Horacio volvió a batear. El impacto fue en el pecho. 

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ya no escuchaba más que una extraña estática pasar a través de sus oídos. Su respiración era pesada. Frente suyo ya no veía solo a Musgrove. Su rostro se transformaba. Primero eran unas toscas facciones, siempre severas, unos ojos repletos de furia constante. Luego, esas facciones se suavizaban, la furia en esos ojos se disipaba y convertía en miedo, cautela. Finalmente, una sonrisa fugaz, como si de una fotografía se tratara. Su familia se veía extraña reflejada en el rostro de un extraño. Le revolvía el estómago, y solo quería seguir balanceando el bate una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que todo parara.

Los golpes no se detuvieron. Un azote tras otro, y Horacio ya ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Un desagradable crujir resonó por la habitación; le había roto la nariz.

— ¡NOTTE! — exclamó Musgrove con una voz desgarrada. Horacio se paralizó, el bate en el aire.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? — preguntó Nadando. Su tono mantenía la neutralidad de siempre. 

— No-notte… El que… el que me da la droga… A-anacleto, Anacleto Pastor… dice que… que se la provee una… una organización… la Notte Rossa. — Musgrove tosió, gotas de sangre salpicaron el suelo. Nadando avanzó, deteniéndose justo frente a él. Sacó nuevamente su navaja, y se la colocó bajo el mentón.

— ¿Nombres?

— Solo… solo uno... Claudio.

Nadando inspiró por la nariz, y guardó la navaja.

— ¿Para quién trabajas?

Musgrove hizo una mueca. — Soy… soy intermediario. Mi hermano y yo, trabajamos de vez en cuando para una organización… No sabemos el nombre, solo conocemos a uno de ellos. Mike.

— ¿Mike qué?

— No tengo apellidos.

— Emilio, ¿han revisado el móvil?

Emilio asintió. — No había bloqueos. No tiene muchos mensajes, o los borró antes de ir a la granja. Hay un contacto de nombre Mike.

— ¿Quiénes eran los del Kamacho? Los tiradores.

— Amigos. Les pedí ayuda y accedieron. Uno de ellos era mi hermano. 

— ¿Y el franco?

— Nos lo dió Mike. Dijo que probablemente lo necesitaríamos para ir a plantar.

— ¿Franco pesado?

— Sí…

Nadando hizo un ruido al fondo de su garganta.

— Hay dos _dark webs_. — continuó Emilio. — Por lo que pude ver, una es para contactarse con el proveedor de drogas, la otra para quedar y entregarla.

Nadando observó a Musgrove, considerando. — Vale. ¿Algo más que añadir?

Musgrove alzó la vista. — Yo… no sé nada más. Este es solo un curro secundario, me hace falta el dinero. 

— Gringo, la cinta. 

— ¡Esperen, esperen, n-! — su grito quedó ahogado, Gringo volvió a taparle la boca con el trozo de cinta que anteriormente le había quitado.

Nadando se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta del garaje. La accionó, y esta comenzó a abrirse de a poco. Los intensos rayos de sol atacaron los ojos de Horacio y enviaron un ramalazo de dolor a través de todo su cráneo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto le dolía la cabeza. 

— Los que quieran retirarse, háganlo ahora.

De repente Ramen, Emilio, y Gringo tenían carabinas en mano. Horacio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las llevaban encima. 

Gustabo reaccionó de inmediato, tomando a su hermano del hombro y arrastrándolo hacia la salida del garaje.

Junto a ellos salió Culebra, pisándoles los talones. Se alejó a paso apresurado, hasta el extremo opuesto de la propiedad. Se tomó con una mano de la pared, aparentemente tratando de recobrar el aliento. 

Macaco tampoco permaneció dentro, pero se quedó apoyado otra vez en una de las paredes exteriores al garaje.

— _¡A comel plomo, chupapolla'!_ — gritó Ramen.

Lo último que escuchó Horacio fue el estruendo de cientos de balas siendo disparadas a quemarropa.

* * *

Gustabo lo llevó hasta el Kamacho que habían tomado en la granja. Abrió la puerta para entrar al asiento del conductor, pero se detuvo al ver que Horacio seguía estático en el lugar.

— Horacio. — le llamó, pero él no contestó.

Se sentía sumamente extraño. Lo que tocaba no era real, y veía a través de los ojos de otra persona. Sus manos temblaban, y cuando bajó la vista hacia ellas, casi no las reconoció. Todavía sostenía el bate. Al darse cuenta, soltó un jadeo ahogado, y lo dejó caer. El bate repiqueteó contra el suelo, salpicando restos de sangre.

— Horacio. — Gustabo intentó otra vez, pero él siguió sin responder. La sangre resbalando del bate era hipnotizante.

— Horacio, joder. — su hermano lo tomó de hombros, haciendo que alzara la vista. Se había quitado el tapabocas pero no las gafas. Las comisuras de sus labios se fruncían en un gesto de preocupación.

— Escúchame. Entra al coche y saldremos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Horacio parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Asintió lentamente.

Gustabo le ayudó a sentarse en el asiento trasero, incluso abrochándole el cinturón. Cerró la puerta, y fue hasta el volante. Una vez dentro, puso en marcha el coche y avanzó.

Unos metros adelante se encontraban los demás. Ramen abrazaba fuerte a Culebra, y al separarse lo tomaba de los hombros para decirle algo que Horacio no pudo oír. Culebra le asentía. En otro extremo, Nadando hablaba con Macaco, quien también asentía a lo dicho por su jefe. Viéndose satisfecho, Nadando estrechó un hombro del muchacho y le dió unas palmadas. Al darse la vuelta, vió el coche con Gustabo al volante, y se acercó.

— Oye, por ahora nos retiramos. Hay que, eh… asimilar todo lo que ha pasado. Reorganizarse.

Nadando dirigió una mirada sutil hacia Horacio.

— Pero estamos en contacto. Cualquier cosa ya sabes, me mandas un mensaje o me llamas. 

Nadando asintió. — Vale. Estamos en contacto. Buen trabajo.

Gustabo dio una media sonrisa en respuesta, y saludó con un gesto. Puso otra vez el coche en marcha. 

Salieron por las puertas forjadas. Antes de continuar, Gustabo sacó el móvil y rápidamente escribió dos mensajes. 

Avanzaron por las calles serpenteantes de las colinas, volviendo por el recorrido que habían transitado unas horas antes.

Dentro del coche reinaba el silencio. Gustabo no encendió la radio, ni intentó entablar conversación con su hermano. Horacio tampoco se sentía capaz de hablar.

Había dejado un resquicio abierto en la venilla. La fresca brisa que la velocidad del coche producía chocaba con su rostro. Al inspirar profundamente, la mente de Horacio comenzó a disiparse lentamente de aquella densa neblina. Todavía se sentía extraño, como una pieza de un rompecabezas queriendo encajar en el lugar incorrecto. Una foto superpuesta, pero desaliñada. Estaba mareado, así que cerró los ojos. Se pasó una mano por la cara. 

Unos alegres violines comenzaron a sonar desde el bolsillo de Gustabo. 

_Ya no tiene excusa._

_Hoy salió con su amiga dizque pa' matar la tusa._

Su hermano chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Tomó el móvil y al ver la pantalla, declinó la llamada. Pero la canción volvió a insistir.

— Jodeeer. — maldijo, y atendió. — ¿Qué pasa? Sí, venimos de ahí... No puedo contarlo por aquí… Demasiado complicado... No… Sí, sí, está bien... No, no voy a ir para allá… Porque no, joder… No escondo nada, simplemente estamos cansados, nos vamos a dormir… No es necesario, te dije que estamos bien… Sí, es un problema porque yo me quiero ir a dormir, ¿ok?... Que nooo… Conway- Me cago en la puta, me cortó. — Gustabo arrojó el móvil al asiento del copiloto. — Cambio de planes, tenemos que pasar por comisaría. Joder.

Horacio dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. No quería hablar, no ahora. Solo quería taparse con sus cobijas hasta la nariz, y permanecer inconsciente durante algunas horas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo los párpados irritados.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, el Kamacho estaba siendo estacionado en el parking de comisaría. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, habría jurado que hacía sólo unos minutos todavía se encontraban en Vinewood Hills. 

Gustabo cerró de un portazo al salir del coche. Luego, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. — Venga. Hagamos esto rápido.

Horacio salió, la luz del sol enceguecedora. Entrecerrando los ojos, se arrepintió de haber dejado atrás sus gafas de sol. Por lo menos aún conservaba su gorra.

Entraron por la parte trasera, a través del pequeño lugar de descanso donde se encontraban las máquinas expendedoras.

A través de las ventanillas de vidrio en las puertas se veía la comisaría repleta de gente. Agentes ajetreados de aquí para allá con sus PDA en mano, tomando denuncias, bajando las escaleras para procesar.

Gustabo detuvo el paso de golpe, extendiendo un brazo hacia Horacio. 

— Coño, esto está petadisimo. Ven, será mejor ponernos el uniforme.

Horacio no se movió del lugar, y Gustabo lo miró a la cara. Chasqueó nuevamente la lengua. — Vale, espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Salió apresurado sin mirar atrás. Horacio no quitó la vista del suelo. Su cabeza pulsaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. 

Cuando Gustabo volvió ya con su pasamontañas puesto, él se encontraba en la misma posición. 

— Aquí, pontelos. Parecemos cerdos con esta ropa. — y señaló su vestimenta manchada de tierra. Le tendió un pasamontañas, junto con una remera blanca en la cual rezaba la palabra POLICÍA. Horacio se colocó las prendas con movimientos automáticos. 

Una vez los dos estuvieron vestidos y encapuchados, subieron a paso lento las escaleras.

Dentro del despacho no había nadie, pero el escritorio estaba repleto de papeles. Varias carpetas manila de distintos colores se amontonaban en un extremo, y un bibliorato yacía abierto por la mitad mostrando documentos de carácter oficial. A un lado, una taza de café a casi terminar, y un cenicero que contenía cinco colillas de cigarrillo.

Horacio se sentó pesadamente en su silla de siempre. Gustabo, con el móvil en mano y sin parar de teclear, se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio.

— Dice que viene en un momento, está con papeles. Y joder si lo está. — Se acercó y comenzó a ojearlos superficialmente. Pasó página tras página de aquel bibliorato, cogió alguna carpeta para abrirla y de inmediato cerrarla. Cuando Gustabo se ponía así de tocapelotas era porque estaba nervioso.

— Tío, si tener el puesto de Superintendente significa esto, — abarcó con un gesto la pila de papeles — que le peten, no pienso hacer papeleo.

Abrió uno de los cajones izquierdos del escritorio, y Horacio escuchó el deslizar de más papeles. Lo cerró distraídamente, y al abrir el siguiente, lo vió congelarse.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Gustabo no le respondió. Tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Su expresión era casi de confusión. Vio que cogía un papel, que a diferencia de los demás, era más pequeño y se veía algo desgastado por las esquinas.

Horacio se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio. Miró por encima del hombro de Gustabo. El trozo de papel que sostenía era una fotografía. Parecía tener años de antigüedad, el material ligeramente amarillento. Cada extremo estaba algo desgastado, como si hubiera sido manipulado demasiadas veces. Allí se podía apreciar a una mujer. Su cabello, de un castaño oscuro, parecía revolotear por el viento. Su piel era pálida como nieve, pero sus mejillas lucían un leve sonrojo. Intentaba sostener un gran sombrero playero que aquel viento también parecía quererse llevar. Eso parecía divertirla ya que sonreía ampliamente, dos pequeños hoyuelos enmarcando unos labios rojos. Miraba a la cámara con ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así era imposible no percatarse de ese celeste que parecía cielo, casi nube. Casi hielo. Algo extraño surgió en su pecho, una sensación que no pudo identificar con claridad, similar a tener una palabra en la punta de la lengua. Pero apenas había llegado, ya se marchaba. 

— Que hermosa. ¿Quién crees que sea?

Gustabo no contestó. Seguía con aquella expresión, entre confusión y perplejidad. Parecía algo aturdido. 

— Debe ser la esposa de Conway, ¿no? La que falleció.

Su hermano volteó la fotografía, seguramente buscando alguna fecha, pero el dorso estaba en blanco.

Por el pasillo escucharon repicar unos pasos. Gustabo guardó apresuradamente la fotografía en el cajón, casi al mismo tiempo que Jack Conway, cargando otra pila de papeles, abría el despacho de un portazo.

— ¿Qué coño hacéis? — espetó, su voz algo amortiguada por el cigarro que colgaba de sus labios.

— Esperándolo, ¿qué vamos a estar haciendo? — contestó Gustabo, sentado en el sillón del Superintendente y con Horacio asomando detrás de su hombro. 

Jack los miró por un momento, y luego suspiró exasperado, negando con la cabeza. Dejó la pila sobre el escritorio con un ruido sordo. 

— Dejad de husmear de una puta vez, ya no sois críos. Anda, fuera.

Les hizo un gesto para que se alejaran. Gustabo se levantó del asiento con desgano, y Horacio lo siguió. Los tres se sentaron en sus correspondientes sillas.

— Bien. — Conway se acercó y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. Le dió una calada a su cigarrillo, y los observó detenidamente. — ¿Qué sucedió?

Horacio bajó la vista. Las náuseas regresaron con toda la fuerza, y volvió a sentir presión en ambas sienes.

— ¿Horacio? — preguntó Conway, su ceño fruncido en aparente alarma.

Gustabo suspiró y lo miró fugazmente. — Empiezo yo. 

Conway se incorporó levemente en el asiento, atento. Horacio supuso que escuchar a su hermano comenzar a hablar voluntariamente no se sentía como buen augurio.

— Esta mañana recibí una llamada de Nadando. Nos quería hablar sobre la misión, las semillas. Le dije que justamente hoy planeábamos ir a plantarlas. Me dijo que no volviéramos hasta que plantaramos cada una de ellas. El problema es que… nos pidió algo más.

Conway parpadeó, expectante.

— Dijo que era muy común encontrarse con miembros de otras organizaciones allí. Nos ordenó capturar a cualquiera que se cruzara por nuestro camino. Y…

— ¿Y?

— Y eso fue lo que hicimos. Estábamos plantando de lo más bien (ya habíamos terminado, de hecho) cuando apareció este tipo en un Kamacho. Iba solo, pero llevaba varias bolsas de merca encima.

Horacio se fue desconectando de la conversación, dejando que Gustabo narrara cómo habían secuestrado a Musgrove y llevado hasta la sede. Retorció sus temblorosas manos en su regazo, intentando enfocar su cansada vista en sus dedos cada vez que esta se nublaba. Sus párpados pesaban. Estaba exhausto, toda la adrenalina habiendo abandonado su cuerpo desde que llegaron a comisaría. Quería irse ya de allí, ponerse en horizontal sobre alguna superficie, la que fuera, preferiblemente su cama.

— Y en ese momento Nadando nos llamó al frente. Dijo que normalmente no dejaban que las cosas llegaran a tal punto, pero que en este caso era necesario. Estaban buscando información sobre el origen de la merca. La intención de Nadando y compañía es construir un monopolio donde ellos sean los únicos proveedores de la ciudad.

Conway hizo un pequeño ruido de apreciación. — Mira, mira la bandita del patio, eh… Y supongo que luego querrán montarlo a gran escala. Otras ciudades.

— Posiblemente. Y bueno, nos dijo que al ser nuestro primer interrogatorio, quería ver como lo hacíamos nosotros. Pero el bate se lo dió a Horacio.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

— El bate.

— Sí, un bate de madera sólida. Se lo dió a Horacio y dijo, "venga, adelante", como quien habla de coger una galleta en vez de un arma para torturar.

Horacio exhaló, algo tembloroso.

— Y cuando él se acercó… lo reconoció.

— ¿Reconoció? ¿A quién reconoció?

— Musgrove. Alan Musgrove. El tipo que lo atacó en garaje central.

Jack chasqueó la lengua bruscamente. Le dió otra calada al cigarrillo, y depositó con dos golpecitos las cenizas sobre el cenicero.

— Desde que me hablaste de él que estoy buscándolo. ¿Dónde está ahora?

— Pues probablemente tres metros bajo tierra o al fondo del mar. 

Gustabo comentó a grandes rasgos lo que Musgrove les había dicho sobre los contactos en su poder y los encuentros con supuestos proveedores.

Cuando terminó, se hizo otro breve silencio.

Conway carraspeó. Presionó la colilla del cigarrillo ya terminado contra la cerámica del cenicero, apagando las últimas brasas.

— Y dime, Gustabo… ¿qué hizo Horacio para que el tío cantara todo tan contento? No lo había hecho hasta ese momento, y dices que les dieron un bate, ¿verdad?

Estaba usando aquella voz, aquella con un falso tono amigable que siempre utilizaba cuando quería sonsacar la verdad.

Gustabo asintió lentamente. — Horacio, bueno… Él hizo lo que había que hacer.

— Lo que había que hacer.

— Así es.

— Ya veo. ¿Y me quieres explicar por qué lo tengo aquí a punto de tener un ataque de pánico?

Horacio tragó con una garganta cerrada. Le era cada vez más difícil respirar con normalidad, y sus manos sudaban. Sentía al pasamontañas ahogarlo, sofocante. Aún así, no se lo quitó, sus extremidades pesadas cual plomo.

— Bueno, ya sabemos que Horacio puede llegar a ser… ya sabe. A veces es algo sensible. No hay nada de malo en eso, obviamente. Ya se lo he dicho varias veces. Pero hay ciertas situaciones en las que no puedes permitirte ser sensible. Estamos infiltrados en una mafia, cualquier desliz nos puede delatar, y ya de por sí a ellos no les agrada lo mansito que puede llegar a ser. 

— Gustabo, ¿qué le hiciste?

— ¿Cómo que qué le hice? Yo no le hice nada, solo lo ayudé.

— Lo ayudaste.

— ¡Claro! Le dí un pequeño empujón. La mafia lo estaba poniendo a prueba y él estaba ahí parado como una estatua sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué significa "pequeño empujón"?

Conway se incorporó, quedando de pie frente a ellos. Mantuvo los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ambos.

— Un empujón. Un incentivo. Le digo que sea valiente, que él puede con todo, que no se deje pisotear, que no huya de los problemas, que no sea-

— Como mi madre. — interrumpió Horacio, su voz pendiendo de un hilo. Sintió como los ojos de Gustabo se posaban en él.

— Bueno. Sí. ¿Por qué negarlo? Sí. 

— Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hay que tocar ese tema, Gustabo? Tú sabes que no quiero recordarlo. — respondió casi en un susurro.

Gustabo exhaló de golpe, y se volteó lentamente hacia él. 

— Porque sirve, Horacio. Porque reaccionas. Siempre que te has quedado paralizado, te he ayudado a reaccionar. Es obvio que va a doler, lo comprendo perfectamente, pero es tu incentivo para actuar. Y en este trabajo vas a tener que actuar.

— ¿A eso le llamas incentivo? — escupió Conway con dureza. Gustabo giró bruscamente la cabeza. — ¿A recordarle un trauma para que se ponga violento? ¿Eso te parece normal?

— No hable de lo que no tiene idea, Conway. — respondió Gustabo con un tono de advertencia.

— ¿De lo que no tengo idea? ¿Te crees que no tengo experiencia en esto? ¿En usar el odio, la rabia, el puto dolor como lo único que te mueve en la vida? Sé muy bien cómo es eso. Y tú, Gustabo, tú estás usando a tu hermano como un puto perro, dándole ordenes para que actúe como a ti te plazca. 

— No sabe lo que está diciendo. — Gustabo negó, cruzándose de brazos. Trataba de aparentar un aire de indiferencia, pero Horacio podía ver como sus manos se cerraban en puños tan apretados que dejaban sus nudillos blancos.

— No, Gustabín. Lo sé muy bien. Y sé que esta no fue la única vez. ¿O debo recordarte la primera vez que pisaste federal?

Gustabo rodó los ojos, pero apretó la mandíbula.

— Aquella vez hice lo mismo. Sabía que Horacio no reaccionaría, entonces usé lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no aprendiste una mierda de esa sanción disciplinaria? ¿Me vas a hacer ponerte otra?

De pronto, Gustabo se puso de pie.

— Usted no tiene idea por lo que hemos pasado. Yo siempre he estado ahí a su lado, protegiéndolo. Siempre nos cubrimos las espaldas, desde pequeños. Todo lo que he hecho desde siempre ha sido cuidar de él, velar por él. — señalaba el suelo con un dedo, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra que salía de su boca. 

— ¿Y así se lo pagas? Han estado juntos desde pequeños, ¿y así es como lo tratas? ¿Impidiéndole procesar y sanar sus traumas? ¿Crees que esa es la solución? ¿Que tu motivación sea el miedo, el odio?

— Pues a mí me resulta _muuuy bien._ — la sonrisa que Gustabo esbozaba era suave, pero iracunda. 

La mirada de Conway quedó sobre él, observando cada movimiento al volverse a sentar. Su expresión crispada por la indignación se relajó de a poco, y sus hombros se desplomaron en un suspiro.

— Si no le gusta como cuido a mi hermano, bueno, lo siento mucho pero a usted eso no le incumbe.

— No es así, Gustabo, no es así. — su voz parecía triste. Cuando Horacio levantó la vista, vió que su expresión también lo era. Ahora lo miraba a él, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, dirigió la suya de nuevo hacia su regazo.

— Horacio, ¿qué opinas tú?

— Qué- ¿qué opino yo? Pues… Gustabo dice la verdad. Siempre hemos estado juntos, siempre nos hemos protegido.

— Siempre. — repitió su hermano, vehemente.

— ¿Y crees que lo que hace está bien? 

— Yo- no sé, yo- Él hace lo que puede. Confío en él, siempre me ha cuidado.

— ¿No dijiste que no querías recordar? Lo que él siempre te recuerda.

— No. Claro que no quiero. Pero- pero- no sé, estoy demasiado confundido. — Horacio dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos, exhausto.

— Esto es ridículo. Horacio, nos largamos de aquí. — Gustabo hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Conway lo detuvo.

— No, de aquí no se va nadie.

— Ah, ¿que ahora nos va a retener contra nuestra voluntad? Perfecto, espectacular. — Gustabo se rió, sarcástico. Su pierna rebotaba en pequeños saltos contra el suelo, y se removía nervioso en el asiento.

— Te recuerdo que soy tu superior y estás bajo mis órdenes. — contestó firme, pero volvió a suspirar. — Estáis enfermos.

— ¿Cómo? — la voz de Gustabo había subido una octava, incrédula. 

— Estáis enfermos. Estáis atados el uno al otro, y no os dais cuenta de cómo eso os está lastimando. Se necesitan, pero de una forma tan condependiente que os está destrozando. — Conway volvió a sentarse pesadamente. Los miró a ambos, y señaló primero a Gustabo. — Tú no puedes dejar ir a Horacio porque sientes que es lo único que te queda, y realmente piensas que lo estás ayudando a ser valiente cuando en realidad solo lo manipulas a través del dolor y el miedo. Sabes hacerlo bien, porque esa también es tu motivación. Odias tanto que termina siendo lo único que te impulsa. Eso te corrompe, y duele. Joder si duele.

Gustabo lo miraba fijo. Su rostro era sólido como una pared, su mandíbula tensa. El hielo de sus ojos mostraba un brillo que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su pecho se agitaba levemente. Horacio no sabía si quería abrazarlo, o pegarle un puñetazo. 

— Y tú, Horacio, — lo señaló Conway, y él se giró, apartando la vista de su hermano. — Te has aferrado tanto que aguantas todo lo que él hace. Todo lo que él te pide, lo cumples, e ignoras tus instintos. Dejas que él te recuerde cosas de la peor manera, en los peores momentos. No, no es correcto lo que te hace, por mucho que piense que lo hace por tu bien. No importa si te sirvió en el pasado. No importa si te sacó de aprietos alguna vez. No importa si te sentiste más fuerte o más valiente en ese momento. Eso no puede ser tu motivación, Horacio. Te va a comer vivo.

"Los problemas te van a comer a ti", pensó, con un nudo en la garganta.

— Lo mismo se podría decir de usted, ¿no? Su familia muerta, sus agentes muertos, y su motivación es la venganza. — Gustabo quería tocar un nervio, era obvio. Cuando al perro le tocabas las heridas, te iba a morder. Él mismo lo había dicho.

Jack apretó la mandíbula y frunció los labios. Miro al techo y exhaló un largo suspiro.

— Tienes razón. La diferencia es que ustedes aún os tenéis el uno al otro. No podéis dejar que los fantasmas del pasado os arruinen de esta forma.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hiciera, eh? ¿Dejar que se paralice? ¿Que la mafia desconfíe de él? ¿Que lo terminen matando?

— Esa no es la manera de hacerlo, Gustabo.

— Cada uno lidia con su propia mierda de la forma que puede y que quiere. Yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie.

— Es increíble, enserio piensas que lo estás ayudando. 

— ¡Claro que lo estoy ayudando! ¿Qué piensa, que si no hubiera hecho lo que hice aún estaríamos aquí?

— Crees que esto os hace más fuertes, pero te puedo asegurar que si seguís así, esto os va a destruir. Hay otras formas. 

— ¡Que va! ¡No las hay! Son todas puras patrañas. Todas esas mierdas de- de- de terapias y medicación, libros de autosuperación, todo eso es una farsa, todas puras mentiras. 

— ¿Quién habló de medicación? ¿Por qué hablas de medicación? 

— ¡Es lo que está insinuando! Ya intentó involucrar a una psiquiatra y mire cómo resultó, una completa inútil.

— Si tengo que involucrar a otro, lo haré. No voy a permitir que le sigas haciendo daño a Horacio, ni a ti mismo.

— ¿Daño? ¿Daño cuando lo he protegido desde siempre? ¿Cuando lo he alimentado, lo he cuidado? ¿Cuando he estado ahí desde que éramos niños?

— Le haces daño, Gustabo. Constantemente. Y ni siquiera notas cuánto. 

— ¡Ni siquiera nos conoce! ¡Ni siquiera sabe quiénes somos ni de dónde venimos! ¡No tiene el derecho a decir qué coño hacemos mal en nuestra vida privada! No tiene ni idea, y si vuelve a–

— ¡BASTA! — Horacio gritó desesperadamente, alargando la última sílaba. De inmediato el despacho quedó en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era su agitada respiración. — Ya no quiero escuchar vuestros gritos. Este día ya fue una mierda. La cabeza se me parte, estoy demasiado cansado. Si queréis pelear, vale. Pero yo me voy de aquí. 

Se quitó bruscamente el pasamontañas, la tela raspándole las mejillas ya húmedas por las inevitables lágrimas. Y de repente, la puerta tras ellos se abrió.

— Conway, le dejo en el despacho de abajo los papeles de–

Volkov se interrumpió, su chaqueta de cuero resbalando de sus dedos y cayendo al suelo con un ruido casi imperceptible. Cuando Horacio volteó, su mirada de pánico se encontró con la perpleja del comisario.

— Joder, Horacio… — masculló Gustabo, tomando el pasamontañas desde la coronilla y casi arrancandolo de su cabeza.

— Tranquilos. Ya tenía pensado tener una charla con él. — la sosegada voz de Conway apaciguó un poco el palpitar desmedido de su corazón. — Volkov, ya miraré los papeles, no te preocupes. Si puedes, quédate un rato más, tengo que hablar contigo luego.

— 10-4… — contestó el comisario con voz queda. Seguía observando la escena, atónito.

— Horacio. — el nombrado se volteó hacia Jack con una mueca, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse nuevamente, sintiendo su pecho aún agitado. — Ve a descansar un poco. 

Horacio no necesitó escuchar más. Se fijó una última vez en su hermano, quien le dedicaba una mirada pesada, triste, que guardaba demasiado detrás de un brillo grisáceo. Cuando Gustabo la apartó hacia su regazo, Horacio se levantó como si el asiento lo hubiera quemado. 

Avanzó hasta la puerta dónde Volkov aún permanecía estático, pero lo ignoró, pasando a su lado y tragándose la vergüenza junto con el nudo que avecinaba su llanto. Dio una zancada por encima de la chaqueta que aún se encontraba en el suelo, y salió del despacho.

Los ojos de Volkov no lo dejaron de seguir hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Nota: papallona - mariposa en catalán.
> 
> se nota mucho que no sé cómo dividir capítulos? se nota mucho
> 
> el verdadero mucho texto
> 
> igualmente agradezco si llegaste hasta acá. gracias por el apoyo. si podes dejame un comentario para saber que te está pareciendo hasta ahora!
> 
> gracias ❤️
> 
> (si hay algún error, me avisan)
> 
> \- tex


	7. VI

Horacio ahuecó las palmas bajo el grifo y las llevó hasta su rostro. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había mojado la cara durante ese día, pero lo necesitaba luego de horas sin parar de llorar. 

Alzó la vista hacia el espejo y suspiró. Su cresta estaba algo caída, sus ojos – heterocromáticos, uno avellana y el otro más claro, mezclándose con tonalidades verde-grisáceas – lucían cansados, irritados, enmarcados por ojeras. Sus párpados estaban hinchados. Su barba ya comenzaba a verse desaliñada. Se observó por un rato más, y cogió la toalla colgada al lado del botiquín para secarse el rostro con cuidado.

Luego de haberse ido casi corriendo del despacho de Conway, había tomado un taxi directo hacia su casa. Una vez dentro, se metió en la ducha y no salió hasta sentir que cada resquicio, cada esquina de su cuerpo estuviera limpia. Limpia de la tierra de aquella granja, del sudor, de las lágrimas, de la sangre de Musgrove. De la vergüenza al ver a Volkov allí, parado como una estatua, mirándolo como si fuera un fenómeno. De la mirada de Gustabo, de sus palabras que intentaban sanar pero herían, herían cada vez más. De la confusión que le causaba lo dicho por Conway. Frotó y frotó, hasta que su piel quedó roja por la fricción.

Salió del baño en una nube de vapor y fue directo a su habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse antes de echarse en la cama. La presión en su pecho que tanto había intentado aplacar resurgió y las lágrimas no tardaron en alcanzarlo. Se ahogó en un sollozo, enterrando su rostro en la almohada. 

Así había pasado su domingo: tirado como un saco de patatas sobre la cama, a veces durmiendo, a veces mirando el techo, a veces viendo alguna tontería en su móvil, y secando lágrimas una y otra vez. Las únicas veces que se había levantado, desganado, fue para darle de comer a Pablito – que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente sobre su pequeña camita color rosa pastel – o para prepararse algo sabiendo que era inevitable dejarlo nuevamente en la nevera, su apetito perdido sin señal de volver pronto. 

Las palabras de Conway daban vueltas una y otra vez por su cabeza. No sabía qué pensar, a qué aferrarse.

Gustabo era su hermano. Habían estado juntos desde que tenía memoria. Horacio sabía con certeza que si no fuera por él, estaría muerto. Aún así, el recuerdo de su voz retumbaba en sus oídos.

No era justo. No era justo que los demás pudieran vivir en el presente cuando él seguía atrapado en el pasado. No era justo que su propio hermano lo mantuviera cautivo allí, cuando lo que más quería era superarlo. No era justo. Conway tenía razón. No había excusa válida, ni siquiera aquella de haberlo protegido durante tantos años. 

Horacio presionó las palmas de sus manos contra los párpados, tratando de despejarse. Exhaló con fuerza, dejando caer los brazos a cada costado. Miró el techo una vez más, hacia un punto donde se resquebrajaba la pintura.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Alejarse de Gustabo? No, esa no era una opción. Su vida estaba demasiado entrelazada con la suya para irse de un día para otro. Además, no quería. Su único deseo era poder avanzar, pero con su hermano siempre a su lado. ¿Debería ignorarlo? Era una opción pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo podría mantener esa situación? 

Su móvil volvió a vibrar contra la madera de su mesa de luz. Estiró un brazo y lo cogió. 

**»** GUSTABO BIEN BUENO  
  
**G:** Horacio  
**G:** Horacio contéstame  
**G:** Sé que estás ahí, me estás dejando en visto   
**G:** Horacio  
**G:** Horacio por favor  
**G:** HORACIO  
**G:** JODER DEJA DE SER TAN DRAMÁTICO Y CONTESTA  
**G:** Vale lo siento estoy algo nervioso  
**G:** Necesito que hablemos  
**G:** Por lo menos puedes contestarme alguna llamada?? Cabrón  
**G:** Horacio  
**G:** Horacio  
**G:** Horacio  
**G:** El yayo me dijo que le hablaste  
**G:** Por qué a él sí pero a mí me ignoras?  
**G:** Vale no me contestes, que te peten  
**G:** Horacio contesta   
**G:** Conway dice que deje de agobiarte o va a aventar mi móvil desde el techo de comisaria   
**G:** Viejo cascarrabias  
**G:** Joder solo dime si estás bien   


Suspiró al ver su pantalla. Gustavo había estado así todo el día. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y por lo menos veinte mensajes de texto. Los había leído todos, incluso sostenido su móvil mientras éste vibraba con las llamadas entrantes, pero no había contestado. Lo estaba ignorando, lo reconocía, pero necesitaba tiempo.

Tiempo para reflexionar, para respirar. Lo que pasó con Musgrove fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Habían pasado por cosas mucho peores, pero por alguna razón aquello fue su límite. Los ojos de todos sobre él, la fría madera entre sus manos, la calculadora voz de su hermano incitando a que blandiera el bate. Era casi un déjà vu: diferente escenario, pero siempre la misma situación. 

Lo que decía Gustabo era verdad, había hablado hacía unas horas con Conway para decirle que necesitaba un descanso, que probablemente no cubriría lo que quedaba del turno del domingo. Pensó que escucharía reproches, gritos de "¡anormal!", "¡capullo!", pero lo que recibió fue una voz cálida y comprensiva, algo cansada, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que descansara y que cualquier cosa, estaba a una llamada de distancia. Las lágrimas volvían a brotar. Las secó con frustración, agradeciendo quedamente y sintiendo una enorme urgencia de abrazar a aquel hombre austero y arisco al que llamaba jefe.

Horacio chasqueó la lengua y abrió el teclado para contestar:

**»** GUSTABO BIEN BUENO  
  
**H:** estoy bien no t preocupes  
**H:** no te estoy ignorando  
**H:** necesito un tiempo  


Casi al instante, su móvil volvió a vibrar.

**»** GUSTABO BIEN BUENO  
  
**H:** necesito un tiempo  
  
**G:** Cómo que tiempo? a que te refieres?   


Se mantuvo con la punta de los dedos suspendidos en el aire, intentando pensar en una respuesta.

**»** GUSTABO BIEN BUENO  
  
**H:** necesito tiempo para pensar  
**H:** quiero hablarte pero no sé si estoy listo  
  
**G:** Horacio  
**G:** No te piensas ir no?  


Su aliento se atascó en su garganta. No quería irse, pero pensarlo… Pensarlo lo hizo muchas veces. 

En el pasado era solo fantasear con tomar su bolso, sus pocas prendas, e irse lejos. Lejos de todo, lejos de Gustabo, lejos de los recuerdos, lejos de su antigua ciudad. Luego, cuando las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, cuando los dos no tenían más opción que sobrevivir escondidos, huyendo, con estómagos vacíos y frío en los huesos, la necesidad de desaparecer calaba tan profundo que su mirada se perdía en el tráfico, en el alféizar de alguna ventana de los edificios que los rodeaban, en los vidrios rotos, desperdigados alrededor de los grandes cubos de basura que se encontraban por los solitarios y húmedos callejones. 

Su mente se perdía en lugares oscuros, lugares en donde hasta a Gustabo le era difícil sacarlo. En la imagen de un coche frente suyo, las luces cegandolo, el crujir de sus huesos bajo las llantas. O en el frío cortante azotando sus mejillas al caer de aquella ventana. O también en un dolor punzante, agudo y blanco, y sangresangresangre…

Horacio agitó la cabeza con fuerza, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad. No podía volver a perderse allí, no ahora. Con manos temblorosas, respondió:

**»** GUSTABO BIEN BUENO  
  
**H:** eso jamás  
**H:** y lo sabes bien G  
**H:** solo necesito aclarar mi mente  
  
**G:** Entiendo...  
**G:** Tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo estoy aquí  
**G:** Siempre juntos, verdad?  


Horacio sonrió, una lágrima perdida cayendo desde la comisura de su párpado. Con aquellas simples palabras, sintió su pecho liberarse. 

**»** GUSTABO BIEN BUENO  
  
**H:** *siempre* juntos  
  
**G:** ❤️  


Su sonrisa se amplió, y con decisión cerró la conversación con Gustabo, y abrió otra desde la pantalla que indicaba las más recientes.

**»** PAPÁ 🥺  
  
**H:** conway  
**H:** está?  
**H:** necesito pedirle un favor  
  
**JC:** Dime.  
  
**H:** hay alguna forma de que pueda  
cambiar compañero de binomio?  
por lo menos durante esta semana  
  
**JC:** Horacio.  
**JC:** Comprendo la situación,  
pero debes recordar que  
estamos en medio de una investigación.  
  
**H:** lo recuerdo  
**H:** esto no afectará a la investigación en lo absoluto  
**H:** se lo prometo  
**H:** tres días como máximo  
  
**JC:** Ok, hecho.  
**JC:** Sabes que esto no le va a gustar  
para nada a Gustabo, ¿verdad?  


La mirada de Horacio se desvió hacia el techo otra vez, mientras un suspiro escapaba. Volvió sus ojos a la pantalla.

**»** PAPÁ 🥺  
  
**H:** ya le dije que necesitaba un tiempo  
  
**JC:** Para él "un tiempo"  
será hasta mañana,  
no tres días seguidos.  
  
**H:** puede hablar con él?  
  
**JC:** Ya lo hice. Bastante.  
**JC:** Si no entra en razón,  
ya está fuera de mi control.  
**JC:** Es un hombre adulto,  
no soy su puta niñera.  
  
**H:** xfavooor?? 😔😔😔😔  
😔😔😔  
  
**JC:** Horacio...  
  
**H:** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
  
**JC:** Joder. Veré qué puedo hacer.  
  
**H:** graciasss tkm 😘😘  
  
**JC:** Me cago en la puta...  


No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. 

Con ánimos renovados, se incorporó de la cama y dejó su móvil en la mesa de luz. Se dirigió con paso decidido a su armario, abriéndolo de par en par. De allí dentro sacó una camiseta sin mangas color verde fluo, junto con unos pantaloncillos deportivos. Se cambió en el lugar, dejando desperdigadas las prendas a su alrededor. Ya las recogería al volver.

Calzándose las zapatillas casi a brincos, tomó de un manotazo las llaves, su móvil, y sin detener su trote fue hacia la puerta de entrada.

— Vuelvo en un rato, belleza. — le avisó al pasar. Pablito respondió con un ronquido, sumido aún en su séptimo sueño. 

Su cerdito plácidamente dormido fue la última imagen que tuvo antes de cerrar con cuidado la puerta tras él.

* * *

Con todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente, poco tiempo tenía para dedicarse a sí mismo, así que salir a correr le había sentado de maravillas.

Corrió hasta que sus músculos protestaron, hasta que sus pulmones le pidieron un aliento, y hasta que el cielo se oscureció por completo. Al llegar a su casa, se metió directo en la ducha. Luego, con los párpados tan pesados que se cerraban contra su voluntad, le dio de comer a su cerdo, y se metió en la cama. Se quedó dormido al minuto, y no tuvo pesadillas.

La mañana del lunes lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se sentía fresco, renovado, listo para enfrentar el día. 

Se levantó temprano y se tomó su tiempo para asearse y vestir, para desayunar, para maquillarse. Su sombra lucía impecable, y nunca había logrado un delineado mejor. Se había hasta aplicado un poco de brillo labial, aunque su pasamontañas no dejaba distinguirlo.

No le apetecía manejar, así que antes de salir pidió un taxi. Este lo recogió a algunos metros de su casa. El conductor lo recibió radiante, y poco después de asegurarse con el cinturón, entabló una cordial y entretenida conversación que duró todo el trayecto.

El día parecía sonreírle, así que Horacio también sonrió bajo su pasamontañas.

El taxi lo dejó en la entrada de comisaría, y Horacio pagó su viaje dejando abundante propina. El muchacho detrás del volante le agradeció repetidamente mientras él salía del coche, respondiéndole con una voz risueña.

Subió las escaleras a trote, haciendo tintinear su brazalete de tachas. No solía usar demasiados accesorios. La mayoría del tiempo era solo su reloj, y quizás algún pendiente. Pero esa mañana se había topado con su viejo brazalete. Era una de las pocas cosas de su anterior vida que todavía conservaba, y de las pocas que no asociaba con dolor y destrucción.

Se sintió un poco más atrevido, y no dudó dos veces al colocarselo. Pensó incluso en buscar su collar, de un estilo similar, pero eso sería tentar demasiado a la suerte. Prefería evitar la porra de Conway, muchas gracias.

Al entrar, saludó con entusiasmo a las personas sentadas en incómodas sillas de plástico, esperando ser atendidas. Algunas le contestaron de mala gana, la mayoría lo ignoró.

Rodeó el mostrador de recepción hasta el computador. Allí marcó su inicio de turno bajo el rango "Subinspector", y giró sobre sus talones para ir hacia armería.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, pero aún era temprano y la mayoría de agentes solían entrar de servicio más tarde. 

Una vez equipado y con el mismo paso saltarín entró en vestuarios. Dentro solo se encontraba Yuu, luchando contra uno de los abrojos de su chaleco.

— Buenas, Gluglú.

— Muy buenos días, Subinspector. — le respondió el chaval de forma entusiasta.

Horacio sonrió bajo su máscara. Le alegraba que aquel mote no le molestara, ya que él lo veía como una broma interna entre los dos. Le gustaba sentir aquello, compañerismo, camaradería. Y Yagashaki parecía un tío decente. _No sería mala idea invitarlo a unas cervezas alguno de estos días_ , pensó.

Salió de vestuarios, pero se detuvo ante la puerta que daba al pasillo, observando a la gente aún esperando. No le apetecía para nada tomar denuncias, así que rápidamente se escabulló hacia la izquierda sin que nadie lo viera. Una vez en la parte interna, fue directo hasta las dos puertas de salida traseras.

El sol le azotó los ojos, y él intentó cubrirse con una mano. Echó un vistazo al parking. Varios espacios vacíos, lo cual significaba que sus compañeros ya estaban patrullando.

Dio un paso hacia las escaleras, pero una estruendosa maldición lo detuvo en seco. Conway rodeaba un patrulla estacionado en el centro del parking, listo para salir. Abrió la puerta de un manotazo y entró. 

— ¡Apura el trámite, capullo! — gritó nuevamente a través de la ventanilla.

— ¡Voy, voy, joder!

Gustabo apareció por una esquina a paso apresurado, vistiendo su uniforme con su típica máscara blanca. Se metió en el asiento del copiloto y cerró con fuerza. El coche salió disparado, perdiéndose en la curva.

Horacio se quedó allí, de pie bajo los rayos del sol, sintiéndose extrañamente congelado. 

El poco buen humor que había logrado recuperar se había esfumado casi tan rápido como el patrulla hacía un minuto. Su pecho estaba tenso otra vez, y al mirar a su alrededor una vez más, lo sintió vacío. 

En el amplio parking de comisaría, estaba solo.

Por suerte Gustabo no lo había visto, ya que no hubiera sabido qué decirle. Y agradecía que Conway estuviera con él. Había cumplido con lo que le dijo: entretenerlo siendo su compañero de binomio, al menos por unos días. Ni siquiera sabía si su hermano estaba al tanto. Después del último mensaje de texto que le envió no había vuelto a hablar con él.

Se acercó hasta las escaleras, pero en vez de descender e ir a por su patrulla, se sentó sobre el escalón. Apoyó sus brazos sobre las rodillas, y dio un largo suspiro. 

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debería patrullar solo? Se sentiría demasiado extraño. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a alguien a su lado, a compartir espacio, que ver el hueco vacío junto a él le producía una sensación demasiado extraña, como si algo vital estuviera fallando, como si una pieza crucial faltara. ¿Era aquello a lo que se refería Conway? ¿La dependencia? Solo habían pasado unas horas, y la estridente voz de Gustabo se hacía notar por su ausencia. ¿Estaría él sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Aquel reflejo inevitable de voltearse para soltar una anécdota, un chiste, cualquier tontería que se le viniera a la cabeza y reír sin recato alguno? ¿Sentiría también aquel vacío al no encontrarlo a su lado?

— _Priviet._

Horacio pegó un respingo. La voz de Volkov a sus espaldas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se había quedado allí, su mirada perdida en un punto fijo, su mente vacía y demasiado llena a la vez. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

— Buenos días, comisario. — se volteó, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de los rayos del sol que caían sin piedad a través de las nubes.

Volkov lo observó, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño ligeramente arrugado. Pareció considerar algo por un momento, y en dos pasos se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Volkov veía distraídamente a la gente pasar por la acera frente a comisaría.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Horacio lanzó un leve bufido. — Defina "bien."

Esta vez el comisario se volteó. — ¿Ha sucedido algo?

— Es… es una larga historia.

Volkov asintió lentamente, desviando de nuevo la mirada.

— Tenía la intención de hablar con usted ya que no tuve la oportunidad antes. 

Horacio tragó, nervioso. — Dígame.

No le respondió de inmediato. Finalmente, suspiró.

— El sábado pasado, luego de que usted y su hermano se hubieran retirado, Conway habló conmigo. Extensamente. Y me puso al tanto de todo.

Horacio asintió, agachando la cabeza. Un extraño peso dentro en su interior se desarmó. Se dislocó, casi, bruscamente. Lo cargaba hacía ya tanto, que sentirlo desintegrarse de esa manera lo dejó algo aturdido.

— Y quiero decirle, Horacio… que lo siento mucho.

Alzó la mirada como un látigo y la fijó en el comisario. Su tono era quedo, hasta algo avergonzado. Pero no comprendía exactamente por qué.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Horacio hizo una mueca. Mala elección de palabras. Estrujó sus manos en su regazo.

Volkov se removió en el lugar. — Me refiero a que… a que lo traté como una mierda. Lo traté como un criminal más, y la realidad era que se estaba jugando la vida todos los días. Trabajando aquí, en la investigación… 

— Pero usted no lo sabía.

— Eso no importa, no es excusa. Ni siquiera le pregunté a Conway. No intenté aclarar nada.

Horacio suspiró, sintiéndose otra vez agotado. — No pasa nada, Volkov. No se preocupe.

El comisario se volteó, su ceño profundamente fruncido.

— ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¿No está… enojado? ¿Disgustado por lo que hice?

Horacio esbozó una leve y triste sonrisa. — Lo estuve, pero ya no.

Volkov continuó mirándolo, analizándolo.

— Pues no le puedo negar que me sorprende. Por lo poco que lo conozco, me esperaba... algo diferente.

Horacio se encogió de hombros. — No voy a negarlo, en aquel momento me sentí como una mierda. No solo en el interrogatorio. Cuando fui alumno… Hubo cosas que hice mal, en donde la cagué hasta el fondo, sí, y me arrepiento, me arrepiento completamente. Pero el trato que recibí de parte suya… fue humillante. No sé si fue porque le caigo mal, o simplemente porque era un alumno más comiendo mierda, pero realmente creo que no fue justo. Eso no se lo voy a negar.

Volkov escuchaba con la vista en el suelo y la mandíbula tensa.

— No pretendo decirle cómo hacer su trabajo, comisario. Solo estoy expresándome.

— Lo sé. Lo sé, no se preocupe. — suspiró, alzando nuevamente la vista hacia él. — Lo siento. Sinceramente. No sabe- no sabe cuánto. Fui demasiado injusto, y lo juzgué sin saber. Nuestros errores no nos definen como personas, y francamente es… increíble lo que está haciendo. Es mucho más de lo que yo he hecho durante meses.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, con un aire frustrado.

— Gracias.

Volkov lo miró, aún cabizbajo. — ¿Por?

— Por disculparse. — sonrió Horacio cálidamente.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Horacio negó. — Le sorprendería cuánta gente no hace ni siquiera lo mínimo.

Volkov se enderezó, y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

— Sigo sin entender cómo no guarda ningún rencor. 

Horacio volvió a sonreír más ampliamente.

— Ya le dije, lo hice. Pero ya no más. Hice las pases con todo hace tiempo.

— Pues lo hubiera preferido.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé… — se encogió de hombros ligeramente. — Supongo que me haría sentir menos culpable.

Horacio lo consideró un momento. — Bueno, no le habré gritado a la cara, pero sí lo hice por televisión nacional.

Volkov parpadeó repetidamente. — ¿Disculpe?

Horacio sonrió al cielo, perdiendo la mirada por las ventanas de los edificios.

— Estaba cabreadísimo. Con usted, y con la situación en general. Los periodistas tocapelotas de siempre se presentaron en comisaría justo cuando Gustabo y yo estábamos saliendo, nos pusieron la cámara en la cara, y dijimos- — se le escapó una pequeña risita — le llamamos "cabeza pequeña impotente que no le funciona la chiripa", disculpe- — y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. 

Se intentó recomponer, amortiguando el sonido con una mano sobre la boca.

Volkov asintió. — Los agentes me comentaron sobre los periodistas, pero ahora entiendo porqué no paraban de reírse.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, y de repente rompieron a reír. 

— Ahora tengo que disculparme yo. — dijo Horacio recobrando un poco el aliento. — Lo humillé en televisión nacional, Volkov. Eso 'ta feo.

El comisario resopló una risa más. — Lo tengo merecido.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, uno cómodo y sin prisa alguna.

— Sabe, comisario… creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. — dijo Horacio al cabo de un rato. Volkov lo observó atento. — Creo que estaría bien intentarlo otra vez, ¿no? Muy buenas, mi nombre es Horacio Pérez. — Y tendió su mano.

Volkov levantó la comisura de sus labios levemente. Miró la mano extendida, y luego directo a sus ojos. Tomó su mano, estrechandola suavemente. Su piel estaba cálida debido al sol. Horacio sintió el contacto eléctrico como un escalofrío.

— Un placer conocerlo, Horacio. Yo soy Viktor Volkov.

Sostuvieron la mirada una vez más, esbozando sonrisas gemelas. La suya era invisible para el comisario, pero era imposible no verla reflejada en sus ojos.

Al fondo de la caminata, las puertas de salida se abrieron repentinamente, produciendo un fuerte ruido metálico. El momento se rompió. Desenlazaron sus manos rápidamente, sobresaltados.

— Buenas, buenas, buenas, comisario, subinspector. — saludó James Gordon al pasar a su lado, bajando las escaleras apresuradamente y trotando hasta el garaje. Lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió dentro.

— ¿Le parece binomio?

Horacio se giró otra vez, sin perder la sonrisa. — Me parece perfecto. 

Volkov asintió, incorporándose y comenzando a descender. Horacio lo imitó, siguiéndolo.

Llegaron hasta uno de los patrullas estacionados. Ambos abrieron sus respectivas puertas y las cerraron tras de sí al acomodarse en los asientos. Se colocaron los cinturones, y justo antes de salir Volkov volvió a hablar.

— Y no diga tonterías, Horacio, usted no me cae mal.

El nombrado observó por un momento el perfil del comisario, quien mantenía su atenta visión al frente mientras ponía en marcha el coche. Su sonrisa se amplió, arrugando sus ojos. Sin decir nada, dejó pasear la vista por la ciudad a través de su ventana, suspirando sutilmente.

* * *

La mañana había pasado volando sin pena ni gloria. El sol emanaba su intenso fulgor sobre la ciudad, pero una fresca brisa disuadía a aquel calor, aliviando el bochorno de sus habitantes.

Horacio y Volkov patrullaban las calles a la espera de nuevas alertas, mas lo único que conseguían era el ocasional robo de vehículo o alguien sobrepasando el límite de velocidad. Rara vez ocurría, pero aquel era un día tranquilo en Los Santos.

El ambiente dentro del coche no era tenso en sí, todo lo contrario: la radio sonaba agradable en el fondo, el viento soplaba y alborotaba ligeramente el cabello del comisario… Ambos parecían haberse quitado un peso de encima. Ya no había expectativas ni miramientos. Empezar de cero con un lienzo en blanco era lo que necesitaban luego de todo lo acontecido. Debían ser compañeros, y para lograrlo las cosas tenían que quedar claras. 

Y aún así… aún así Horacio comenzó a sentir una pequeña piedra naciendo en el centro de su pecho. No era como el peso anterior, grave, sólido, siempre frío. No sabía exactamente qué significaba. Tenía la extraña sensación de tener algo en la punta de la lengua, algo atorado al fondo se su garganta, pero las palabras se le escabullían. Ni siquiera sabía si quería decir algo, o si esperaba algo de Volkov. 

¿El qué? No estaba seguro. Y no entendía por qué. La situación había quedado clara como el agua para él: Volkov no estaba interesado, ni antes ni ahora. Y por mucho que esa espina aún punzara, Horacio lo había aceptado desde hacía ya tiempo. 

Sabía que era imposible que sus sentimientos desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana, pero después de meses sin poder disiparlos, se dio por vencido. Con el tiempo perdieron aquella fervientemente intensidad, y se volvieron sordos, pero constantes. Un palpitar de ruido blanco en segundo plano. Les hizo un hueco dentro suyo, como a todo lo demás. Los sentía, amortiguados, al ver al comisario a lo lejos, al releer sus mensajes, y ahora, al sentir su cercanía dentro del vehículo. Era algo inevitable, algo intrínseco de su esencia.

Porque, a pesar de las apariencias, Horacio no solía enamorarse fácil, pero cuando lo hacía era tan intenso como los rayos de sol bañando sus alrededores, y continuo como la marea, erosionando con el tiempo la arena a orillas del mar.

A diferencia de su hermano, quien parecía tener dominada la habilidad de olvidar y descartar a la gente a su paso, todos los que pasaban por el camino de Horacio dejaban su huella en él. Por más insignificantes que fueran para los demás, él los guardaba en su interior. 

Aquel vendedor tendiéndole una manzana al verlo pequeño, desaliñado y hambriento. Un niño sonriéndole desde los brazos de su madre, haciéndole despegar su vista del tráfico, de las llantas, de los pensamientos oscuros e intrusivos, y él respondiendo recíprocamente. Ese apuesto muchacho de ojos cálidos diciéndole que su cresta molaba justo después de haberse cortado el cabello así – una afilada cresta – por primera vez. Todos ellos tenían un hueco dentro suyo, algunos más grande, otros más pequeño, pero ninguno faltaba.

Así era: el rocío matutino sobre las flores, el agitar de las alas en una mariposa, el resplandor de las farolas sobre el asfalto. Los brillantes colores en una prenda de ropa nueva, los que teñían su cabello. El brillo del sol en las gafas de Conway, la cambiante tonalidad en los ojos de Gustabo, las agudas carcajadas de Greco a través de comisaría. El definido perfil de Volkov, grabado en su mente como un tatuaje. Cada detalle se quedaba con él, lo distraía, lo atraía, se aferraba. Era su ancla a la vida.

Quizás aquella sensación era la necesidad de hablar sobre todo lo que ocurría. El miedo, la incertidumbre, incluso los problemas con su hermano. La realidad es que no tenía a nadie a quién confiarselo. Gustabo no era una opción por obvias razones, y Conway quedaba descartado sin tener que pensarlo dos veces. 

Pero Volkov… con Volkov tampoco era viable. Las cosas todavía eran complicadas. No eran amigos, y Horacio tampoco esperaba que lo fueran. Haberle dicho que todo lo ocurrido quedó atrás era una cosa, pero aceptarlo era otra. No era rencor, pero sabía que aquella espinilla seguiría clavada dentro durante un tiempo. Aún así, sus intenciones eran sinceras. Quería empezar de nuevo, quería hacerlo bien. Si no era como amigos, por lo menos como buenos compañeros.

El sonido de la alerta de un Código 3 sobresaltó a ambos. Volkov accionó la radio.

— Aquí H-50, nos dirigimos a la última alerta en licorería de Vespucci Canals, San Andreas Avenue. 40, acuda. Los demás, 10-33.

— Subinspector Fred acude junto con el Superintendente. 

La voz de Gustabo descolocó algo a Horacio. Era extraño escucharlo a través de la radio y no a su lado.

— 10-4. A/T, 2 minutos.

Se le revolvió el estómago de incomodidad al pensar en estar próximo a su hermano sin siquiera haber podido hablar antes con él.

Al llegar al lugar notó que Gustabo ya se encontraba negociando con los atracadores. Conway estaba a su lado, pegado a la pared y asiendo el arma con ambas manos. 

Horacio se bajó del vehículo sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Podía ser tan fácil como acercarse y ponerse a su lado como todos los días. Vacilar a los asaltantes, compartir chistes, reír. Sonaba sencillo, pero en esos momentos era lo más complicado del mundo.

— Subinspector, perímetro. — lo sobresaltó Volkov, dándole un pequeño toque en el brazo. 

Horacio asintió y rápidamente se puso en movimiento. Recorrió los alrededores de la licorería, pero no lograba divisar a ningún tirador.

— ¿Le sucede algo? Lo veo algo disperso. — El comisario le alcanzó el paso y se puso a la par. Ambos caminaron cautelosos, la vista en los tejados.

— No, comisario. No me sucede nada.

— Pues intente espabilar. No deje que nada lo distraiga de su trabajo.

Horacio sintió una pizca de irritación. ¿Quién lo mandó a cogerle cariño a tremendo gilipollas?

— 10-4… — respondió con la mandíbula tensa.

No había tiradores, lo cual confirmaba que el auto robado encontrado frente al establecimiento sería para huir.

— Despejado. No parece haber tiradores. — anunció Volkov por radio. 

— Nah, típicos atracadores de mierda negociando una huida de mierda. — espetó Conway airado.

— Bien, negocié por los dos rehenes un segundo cada uno, y 25% del botín por huida limpia. No parecían tener bloqueos, ¿verdad?

— Sin bloqueos, subinspector Fred. — respondió Moussa, atento.

— Ok. 100 y pit están activos.

Un coro de 10-4 se escuchó por la frecuencia, pero Horacio no respondió.

— Ya saben cómo sigue esto, nenas. 

Conway montó en su vehículo, seguido de Gustabo. Los demás los imitaron. 

— Maneje usted, Dan. — le dijo Volkov mientras rodeaba el coche y entraba por el asiento del copiloto.

Horacio suspiró y se puso al volante. Ambos se colocaron sus respectivos cinturones, y al cabo de un minuto, Conway pitó la sirena de su patrulla.

Los atracadores aceleraron su coche, dejando marcas de llantas en el suelo.

— Uno, dos.

Salieron todos detrás del vehículo, el cual casi se perdía por una curva.

Horacio intentó concentrarse fijamente en el trayecto, cuidando de no poner en peligro la vida de ningún civil. Por las avenidas era algo más fácil transitar, eran más amplias y había menos posibilidades de chocar contra un pobre civil que probablemente solo intentaba volver a su casa después de un día de trabajo. Las calles más angostas eran menos transitadas, pero las curvas eran tan ajustadas que un giro en falso te podía hacer terminar con el patrulla incrustado en la sala de estar de algún pobre diablo.

Los criminales no parecían ser muy brillantes, ya que su recorrido de huida tenía un patrón. Iban casi en círculos, intentando buscar una salida que les permitiera perder a los patrullas, pero no parecían tener mucho éxito.

Horacio aprovechó esto, y en vez de seguir detrás del vehículo, se abrió en la siguiente intersección.

— Bien. — felicitó Volkov.

Horacio bufó levemente. Si algo tan básico como aquello era digno de felicitar, la malla estaba en peores condiciones de las que había pensando.

Volvió a girar, y tal cual esperaba, el coche de los atracadores apareció frente a él a toda velocidad. En cuanto se percataron, intentaron frenar violentamente para dar marcha atrás. Pero justo al otro extremo de la avenida sus demás compañeros se acercaban, lo cual le permitió a Horacio encerrar al vehículo para que no intentara avanzar. 

— ¡Manos en alto, payaso! — le gritó al conductor, saliendo del coche y apuntando con el arma. — ¡Que eres un payaso! ¡Atracadores tristes! ¡Dando vueltas como gallina sin cabeza!

El sujeto detrás del volante abrió la puerta del vehículo lentamente y los enfrentó con las manos en alto. Horacio dio un paso, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, se dio cuenta de un hombre que comenzaba a asomar desde la ventanilla trasera. El hombre estaba armado, y Horacio frunció el ceño. 

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sintió el impacto de la bala en el pecho – cubierto por el chaleco – y todo el aire en sus pulmones desapareció. 

El dolor fue agudo, cegador. En un momento estaba de pie, el próximo era todo oscuridad, la piel de sus brazos raspando asfalto. Lo último que escuchó antes de que su consciencia se esfumara fue una voz gritar algo en un idioma que no reconoció.

* * *

Cuando Horacio volvió a abrir los ojos, una penetrante luz blanca lo encandiló. Parpadeó varias veces, apretando los párpados. 

Miró a su alrededor. Paredes claras, cárteles de anatomía, informativos. Estaba tumbado en una superficie suave, pero a la vez rígida. Una camilla. A su lado, una mesilla con elementos médicos. Y parado justo en frente se encontraba... Claudio.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, agente. ¿Cómo está?

Horacio abrió la boca para contestar, y al no sentir resistencia en los labios, abrió los ojos como platos. Su estómago cayó al suelo. Se tocó una mejilla con la mano para comprobar que sí, efectivamente, no tenía el pasamontañas puesto. Oh, no...

Claudio se percató, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada, apenada.

— Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. Es protocolo retirar cualquier accesorio que vista el paciente ya que puede interferir con la revisación.

Una pequeña chispa de pánico se encendió dentro suyo. No era la primera vez que tenía que quitarse el pasamontañas frente a un EMS. Confiaba medianamente en la profesionalidad del hospital, ya que por ley debían respetar el secreto médico. En realidad, confiaba más en la palabra de Conway, que varias veces le repitió que no se preocupara.

No, el problema no era ese. El problema era la voz de Musgrove que aún retumbaba en su cabeza, rota y escupiendo sangre, murmurando un nombre: Claudio.

Podía ser una coincidencia, claro. Era un nombre demasiado común, no podía ser el único en toda la ciudad. Aún así, no podía ignorarlo, por mucho que quisiera. Y joder, cómo quería. 

Era tan injusto. Hasta lo que parecía un escape de su complicada realidad, ahora estaba implicado en ella de la peor manera.

— Estoy- estoy bien, yo- — intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor punzante lo detuvo. Ahogó un quejido.

— Cuidado, cuidado, no se mueva aún, por favor.

Una suave mano se posó en su hombro, empujándolo levemente para volver a estirarse sobre la camilla.

Horacio asintió, agotado. El dolor se extendía desde un punto justo debajo del pecho, siguiendo por su costado derecho.

— Joder, siento que me arrolló un camión. ¿Qué coño pasó?

Claudio sonrió, cogiendo diferentes utensilios que él no sabría ni cómo nombrar.

— Aparentemente, recibió un disparo desde muy corta distancia. Gracias al cielo, el chaleco lo amortiguó, pero según las placas no se salvó de la contusión de costilla. Es leve, pero está ahí.

Horacio dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza contra la almohada. Esto no podía estar pasando.

— Claudio, dime que esto es un chiste.

El EMS soltó una risita aireada.

— Lo siento, Horacio, vas a tener que guardar algo de reposo. Al menos hasta que el golpe sane un poco.

— Pero, ¿cómo pasó esto? ¿Quién me disparó?

— Estábamos en un Código 3. — Horacio volteó bruscamente, sobresaltado al oír aquella voz. 

— Acorralamos a los sujetos luego de la persecución. Uno de ellos comenzó a disparar desde el asiento trasero y le dio en el pecho. — contestó Volkov desde la puerta del consultorio. Cerró detrás suya, y se acercó, tomando asiento en la incómoda silla de plástico que se encontraba a un lado de la camilla. — ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Pues, si soy sincero, como la mierda. Me duele hasta la cresta, Volkov. — puso el dorso de su mano en la frente, dramático.

El comisario resopló, sonriendo de lado.

— Tuvo suerte de que fuera en el chaleco. Joder. Nos dio un susto a todos.

Horacio lo miró, curioso.

— Conway no está… muy contento que digamos. — ojeó fugazmente la puerta. Horacio agudizó el oído, y a lo lejos pudo distinguir una estruendosa y grave voz gritar a través de la pared. 

— Podría decirle a su jefe que no le grite a sus cadetes en el medio de un edificio público, ¿no? Tengo pacientes internados. — dijo Claudio con una mueca.

Volkov bufó. — Me halaga que piense que puedo convencerlo de algo. Por lo menos no está en medio de la sala principal.

— Pero- pero esto es culpa mía. ¿Por qué les grita a ellos?

— Es culpa de todos. Nadie actuó con suficiente rapidez. Un poco más y el próximo disparo no hubiera sido en el pecho.

Horacio parpadeó, y luego miró al techo. En parte era cierto, pero sentía que la responsabilidad recaía en él. Si el atracador hubiera cambiado el ángulo un poco más a su izquierda, la bala habría alcanzado a Volkov. De solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. 

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Claudio con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Eh, sí. Estoy algo dolorido, nada más. 

— Los analgésicos no tardarán en hacer efecto, no te preocupes.

Horacio asintió, volviendo su vista al techo. Sintió la mirada de Volkov sobre él. Giró, y ambos se encontraron. El comisario le sonrió, suave. Él respondió recíprocamente.

De repente, la puerta del consultorio volvió a abrirse. Una cabeza de cabello canoso se asomó, asegurándose de la identidad de quienes se encontraban dentro. Conway entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo atentamente.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó, acercándose hasta la camilla. 

Él se encogió de hombros. — Como uno está cuando le pegan un balazo en el pecho.

— Una leve contusión de costilla nada más. — aclaró Claudio con su habitual sonrisa amable.

— Vas a estar bien, no seas tan dramático. 

— ¡Pero, Conway! Estoy _postrao_ , estoy _magullao_ Tumbaron al héroe, ¿ahora quién va a salvar la ciudad? — volvió a colocar su mano en la frente, provocando ruido al chocar.

— Ay, Dios mío, que tragedia... — Conway rodó los ojos, sarcástico, pero posó una mano en su pierna, dando un pequeño apretón.

Volkov rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Claudio le sonrió, mientras que con cuidado le aplicaba una crema antiinflamatoria a la zona herida.

— Bien. — se incorporó nuevamente, cerrando la pomada. — Lo que vas a hacer es lo siguiente: colocarte hielo en la zona afectada unas tres veces al día, intercalar reposo en cama y en un sofá o sillón, sentado. No puedes quedarte todo el día acostado, eso solo hará que se acumulen fluidos y vuelva a subir la inflamación. Tampoco intentes vendarte, te puede provocar una infección. Te voy a recetar algo de naproxeno para ayudar con el dolor. Anotaré todas las indicaciones para que las puedas seguir, ¿ok?

— Ok. Gracias, doc.

Claudio hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. — Solo hago mi trabajo. 

Se alejó hasta el escritorio que se encontraba en un extremo del consultorio. Tomó un recetario y comenzó a escribir.

— Supongo que tendremos que abrir opos otra vez, ¿no? — preguntó Volkov.

— ¿Por?

— Hombre, por lo que escuché ahí afuera ya estarán todos muertos.

Conway hizo una mueca de desagrado. — Meh. Tienen suerte de que no los dejo a todos en la calle.

— ¿Por qué les grita, Conway? Fue culpa mía, no se desquite con ellos.

— ¿Estás de coña? ¿Culpa tuya? Apenas paró el coche tendrían que haber avanzado para neutralizar al tipo que te disparó. Lo tenían de espaldas. Nadie lo hizo. Sólo cuando caíste reaccionaron.

Horacio no sabía qué decir. Seguía sintiendo responsabilidad, no quería cargarle el peso a los alumnos. Todavía tenían que aprender, y él recordaba lo duro que fueron sus primeros días en el cuerpo.

— Aquí tienes. Recuerda seguir todo lo más estrictamente posible. Estarás bien en unos días, ya verás.

Horacio cogió los dos papeles que el EMS le entregó. Los ojeó superficialmente, y luego alzó la vista para dedicarle una tenue sonrisa.

— Gracias, Claudio.

— Ya te dije, no me agradezcas. 

Se escuchó el pitido de una radio, y Claudio llevó el dedo hasta el pinganillo que colgaba de su oído. Se apartó un poco. — Sí. Ok. Sí, sí, estoy con un paciente pero ya voy para allá. — Recorrió la vista por todos los individuos dentro de la sala. — Bueno, me necesitan. ¿Estás como para levantarte o quieres descansar un poco más?

Horacio negó con la cabeza. Comenzó a intentar incorporarse, esbozando una mueca de incomodidad, y los tres hombres a su alrededor se acercaron apresuradamente.

— Despacio, despacio. — le murmuró Claudio, dándole un soporte en la parte baja de la espalda.

— Está bien, doctor. Nosotros podemos encargarnos desde aquí. — dijo Volkov, con un dejo seco en la voz.

El EMS alzó la vista. Una frialdad metálica brilló en sus ojos claros, pero fue tan efímero que Horacio apenas lo alcanzó a ver. Algo confundido, miró a Conway, pero este observaba al comisario con un ceño fruncido.

Claudio asintió, la amabilidad de siempre volviendo a verse reflejada en su peculiar rostro repleto de tatuajes.

— Muy bien. Me despido, señores. Que tengan buen servicio, y una excelente velada.

Los tres se despidieron cortésmente. Horacio agitó su mano, y Claudio le correspondió el saludo por encima del hombro, saliendo por la puerta.

— Venga, arriba. — Conway tomó el lugar del médico. Entre él y el comisario, ayudaron a Horacio a ponerse de pie. El dolor parecía estar mitigado gracias a los analgésicos, pero aún así la incomodidad se hacía presente en sus agarrotados músculos.

Conway tomó la camiseta de su uniforme y el pasamontañas negro con motivo de calavera que colgaban de un perchero justo a un lado de la puerta y se lo entregó. Cogió las prendas, y con sumo cuidado levantó los brazos. La piel del moretón se estiró, provocando una breve punzada. Respirando pausadamente, se vistió con la camiseta, y se colocó rápidamente la máscara.

Al alzar la mirada, vió que Volkov apartaba la suya presuroso. Frunció el ceño. Quizás los estaba poniendo incómodos con sus tonterías. Era mejor volver a casa y descansar.

La sala principal estaba más vacía de lo que pensó. Los demás agentes parecían haber regresado a comisaría, y los EMS estarían atendiendo aquel asunto que requirió de la presencia de Claudio. Solo se encontraba la recepcionista, y en las sillas de espera más cercanas a la entrada, estaba Gustabo.

Horacio trastabilló un poco al verlo. Volkov colocó una mano bajo su codo, estabilzándolo. 

Ambos cruzaron miradas, y saludaron tímidos al mismo tiempo. Horacio no quería hacer más que correr hasta donde el otro se encontraba, envolverlo en un abrazo, y no dejarlo ir jamás. Pero no, cumpliría aquellos tres días aunque le costara enormemente.

Gustabo se levantó del asiento, y se acercó lentamente. Por un momento lleno de pánico pensó que querría hablarle, pero el chico solo se limitó a unirse al grupo en silencio, quedando detrás de Conway y Volkov. 

— ¡Ey, espera!

La voz de Claudio resonó por la sala. Horacio detuvo su andar y volteó, como también lo hicieron todos sus acompañantes.

El EMS se acercó trotando, alcanzando al grupo que lo miraba algo extrañado. No le dirigió la mirada a nadie más que a él.

— Disculpa, no pude dártelo antes. — le entregó un papel. Horacio lo cogió, pensando que sería alguna otra indicación médica, pero al darlo vuelta solo encontró lo que parecía un número de teléfono. _Oh._

— Es nuevo, para que lo agendes. Cuando quieras podemos ir a tomar algo, si gustas. — Claudio se encogió de hombros, y le regaló una sonrisa radiante y segura de sí misma que haría que las rodillas de cualquiera se convirtieran en gelatina.

Horacio correspondió la expresión, asintiendo. — Claro que gusto.

A sus espaldas, escuchó dos resoplidos, uno amortiguando una risa, el otro expresando irritación. Contuvo las ganas de levantarles el dedo medio.

Claudio le asintió de vuelta. — Entonces nos vemos.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse por donde vino. Horacio lo siguió con la mirada, una media sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Sin voltear, guardó el papel en su bolsillo, y siguió avanzando hacia la salida, los demás siguiendo su paso sin pronunciar palabra.

Volkov se dirigió a uno de los patrullas estacionados en el bordillo, cerca de la entrada. Sin pensar, Horacio lo siguió.

— No se preocupe, Conway. Yo lo llevo a casa. — dijo Volkov antes de entrar al vehículo.

— Bien. Avísenme cuando lleguen. — respondió Conway, cruzado de brazos. Gustabo adoptaba la misma posición, solo que algunos pasos más atrás.

El comisario se sentó al volante, y Horacio al copiloto. Cuando estaba colocándose el cinturón, una silueta oscureció su ventanilla baja.

— Que sepas que estoy haciendo esto porque me lo pediste, pero no me hace ni puta gracia.

Gustabo lo miraba con una mezcla de severidad, pesadumbre, y otra cosa que solo pudo identificar porque había visto aquellos ojos expresarlo tantas veces cuando eran pequeños que lo sentía grabado a fuego en su mente. Una nostalgia infinita lo embargó. Apretó el cinturón entre sus manos, resistiéndose a salir del coche.

— Lo sé. Te prometo que no será mucho más.

Su hermano suspiró. Apartó la vista momentáneamente hacia los coches que transitaban por la calle.

— Menudo susto me diste hace un rato. Tienes suerte que el yayo me detuvo, estuve a punto de bajar la puerta de la sala a patadas.

Cabizbajo, Horacio levantó la comisura de los labios levemente, sintiéndose apenado.

— Lo siento, no quise preocupar a nadie.

— No fue tu culpa. Pero los alumnos… ya verán cuando los agarre.

— No creo que sea necesario, Conway se encargó bastante bien.

— Te va a sonar raro, pero creo que está siendo demasiado blando.

Horacio levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. Se quedaron así por un momento, olvidándose de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, separados por la puerta de un coche físicamente, y metafóricamente por algo mucho más fuerte que la chapa y el acero.

Gustabo resopló por la nariz, y se agachó para ponerse a su nivel, apoyando los brazos sobre el borde de la ventanilla.

— Cuídate, papallona.

Los ojos de Horacio se cristalizaron, un nudo apareció en el medio de su garganta. Asintió, una sonrisa escondida detrás de su máscara. — Tú también. Por favor.

— Claro que sí, hombre. Más natural que yo no hay. Mira lo que es esto, pura fibra. — Flexiono su brazo, exhibiendo sus músculos, haciéndole soltar una pequeña risita.

— Eso porque no me has visto a mí, eh.

Horacio estuvo por arremangarse la camiseta e imitar a su hermano, cuando Volkov carraspeó. — Siento interrumpir, pero creo que Horacio necesita descansar en estos momentos.

Se volteó, algo sobresaltado. Se había olvidado que el comisario se encontraba justo a su lado, escuchando la conversación.

— Tiene razón, tienes que ir a casa. Cuídalo bien, rusito. — Gustabo le pellizcó levemente la nariz a través de la tela, despidiéndose. Volkov frunció el ceño levemente ante aquella falta, pero no contestó al verlo alejarse. Le sorprendía la medida respuesta de su hermano, ya que no sabía esconder bien su obvio desagrado hacia Volkov, aunque fuera su superior.

Volkov encendió el coche y retrocedió, listo para salir hacia la calle.

Gustabo le dió unas palmadas en el hombro a Conway al pasar a su lado, dirigiéndose al otro patrulla, mientras que este seguía mirando de brazos cruzados hacia su dirección. Horacio levantó una mano en señal de saludo, y el hombre asintió. Antes de voltear, le guiñó un ojo a través de sus gafas iluminadas por el sol, haciéndole sonreír nuevamente.

El patrulla de ellos arrancó primero. 

— ¡ _Nos vemos, perrrraco_! — le gritó Gustabo desde su ventanilla al pasar.

— ¡ _Peeerrrrrooo_! — le respondió Horacio con voz risueña.

Iban a estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAU UN MILENIO SIN ACTUALIZAR
> 
> sísí, y todo para subir esto nada más. tremendo fail. aunque probablemente vuelva a actualizar luego.
> 
> la historia va surgiendo así, mis panas, yo solo escribo por donde me guía mi niño horacio. 😔  
> esperemos que pronto se venga mambo. (spoiler: se viene mambo.)
> 
> agradezco mucho si llegaste hasta acá sin cansarte de mis palabras. si te gustó, comentame algo sin miedo. ❤️
> 
> EL DOLOR EN EL CULO QUE FUE CODIFICAR ESTO.  
> y sí, todos los mensajes están hechos con css/html, por eso ao3 sigue siendo el superior entre todos los otros mortales.  
> podría haber sido más complicado, con los timestamps de cuándo se envió cada mensaje y todo, pero dije "esto va a hacer explotar cualquier dispositivo que lo abra" así que, eh. mejor no. xd
> 
> para ver los mensajes estilizados hay que tener activado "creator's style", aunque si lo ocultas con "hide creator's style" se verá cada mensaje con un prefijo indicando qué personaje lo está mandando. esto sirve para quien no pueda cargar del todo bien el código, o para que se distinga si alguien se descarga este work en libro electrónico.
> 
> gracias otra vez, nos vemos en la próxima.
> 
> (si hay algún error, me lo hacen saber.)
> 
> \- tex


	8. VII

El vehículo frenó, despertando a Horacio de su dormitar. Parpadeó varias veces para despejar sus ojos. Habían aparcado a unos metros de su casa. Suspiró cansado, y acto seguido comenzó a quitarse la camiseta de su uniforme.

— ¿Q- qué hace? — tartamudeó Volkov, removiendose en su asiento.

— ¿Qué parece que hago? Me quito el gran cartel que delata mi identidad, comisario — contestó él, su voz amortiguada por la tela en su rostro.

Con el menor movimiento posible, pasó la prenda por encima de su cabeza, descartandola. Bajó su mirada hacia el moretón, el cual se veía irritado e inflamado. Los medicamentos proporcionados parecían seguir haciendo efecto, pero no por mucho tiempo. 

— Volkov, ¿podría usted darle esto a Conway? Voy a necesitarlo para estos días. — le entregó la receta de los antiinflamatorios, y este la cogió apresuradamente sin mirarlo, murmurando un tenso "por supuesto."

Horacio frunció el ceño. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¿Por qué no me encontraría bien? — contestó con su habitual tono frío. Abrió la puerta del conductor y salió del coche, para luego rodearlo. Antes de que él pudiera accionar la manija, Volkov le abrió la puerta.

— Gracias.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

La tentación de asentir, de poder experimentar la calidez de esas palmas sobre su propia piel, casi fue demasiada. Pero se contuvo, sabiendo lo peligroso que aquello sería.

— Nah, no es nada. He estado peor. — Sintió la mirada de Volkov fija en su perfil. Joder con su bocachancla. 

Con una pierna haciéndole soporte en el asfalto, se asió con una mano al techo del coche, impulsandose para finalmente poder salir del vehículo. Encontrando su equilibrio, exhaló profundamente, y encaró hacia adelante por la acera que conducía hasta su casa, sin voltear a ver si Volkov lo seguía.

Frente a la puerta de entrada, rebuscó irritado las llaves en sus bolsillos. Al abrir, lo primero que lo recibió fue el animado rebudiar de Pablito. 

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, belleza. Aquí estoy.

Cuidadosamente acarició el lomo del animal, intentando no inclinarse demasiado para no afectar su lesión.

— Tenga cuidado, Horacio. — le llegó la voz de Volkov a sus espaldas. Asintió, incorporándose con una mueca de incomodidad. Se quitó el pasamontañas, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pasó los dedos por su cresta, intentando arreglarla en vano.

— Sí, le daré de comer a Pablito y me iré a descansar.

Se dirigió a la cocina, el cerdito siguiéndolo emocionado a brincos. Horacio rió por lo bajo.

— Así que este es el famoso Pablito. — Volkov lo observaba desde lejos, sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos como siempre inescrutables detrás de sus gafas. Horacio volteó, mientras sacaba de la alacena la bolsa de pienso, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Acérquese! No muerde, es una masita.

El comisario titubeó por un momento, pero finalmente se acercó. Pablito resopló curioso, olisqueando el pantalón del hombre. El semblante de Volkov pareció derretirse, las comisuras de sus labios curvandose levemente. Se acuclilló frente al animal.

— Hola, Pablito. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que portándote bien.

Alzó una mano con cautela, dejando que el animal la olfateara con su húmeda nariz. Alentado por su respuesta, posó su palma en la coronilla del cerdito, acariciándolo. 

El pecho de Horacio se contrajo, su pobre corazón acelerando su pulso. Ruso de mierda, ¿por qué le hacía esto? ¿No se daba cuenta que lo estaba matando?

Con su gesto relajado, esbozando una suave sonrisa, siendo tan dulce con su mascota. Esto no era justo, esto era- esto era _terrorismo_.

— No pensé que fuera a agradarle.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Horacio se encogió de hombros. — A la mayoría de la gente le desagrada ver a un cerdo en vez de a un cachorro cuando lo saco a pasear. Creen que es extraño, a veces me miran como si estuviera loco.

Volkov frunció el ceño. — Pues esa gente es gilipollas. Es precioso, claro que no me desagrada. Todo lo contrario, me recuerda a… mejores tiempos.

Su semblante cambió, tornándose de un matiz melancólico, su mirada algo lejana. Horacio ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, observándolo con curiosidad. Quiso preguntar al respecto, pero se limitó a quedarse en silencio.

Volkov alzó la mirada por encima de sus gafas, encontrándose con la suya, haciendo que su aliento se esfumara en una exhalación. Sus ojos verde-avellana, intensos aún bajo la luz artificial de la habitación, parecían ver a través de él, penetrantes. 

Pablito empujó la mano de Volkov con su trompa, impaciente, ya que el hombre había cesado sus caricias. Este se sobresaltó, digiriendo la vista nuevamente al animal.

Aclarándose la garganta, dijo: — Bien, creo que- creo que será mejor que me retire. Todavía quedan algunas horas de servicio. Y bueno, usted debe descansar. 

Le dio una última palmada al cerdito, y se incorporó.

Horacio parpadeó, despejándose. Por un momento estuvo dispuesto a cometer una estupidez. 

— Eh, sí, claro. Ahora me iré a la cama. Estoy reventado. — asintió, rascándose el cuello. Sentía en la piel un hormiguear. Esperaba no estar tan sonrojado como se sentía.

Acompañó al comisario a la entrada, quien se despidió apresuradamente por encima del hombro. Antes de cerrar, lo siguió con la mirada, asegurándose de que llegara seguro a su coche.

Una vez puesto el pestillo, se apoyó pesadamente contra la fría madera de la puerta. Su acalorada piel le agradeció.

— Joder… — masculló, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Sentado frente a él, Pablito lanzó un leve gruñido, casi acusatorio. 

— Tú no me grites, que estoy sensible. — el cerdito parpadeó, no muy impresionado. Horacio rodó los ojos. — Vale, vale, te doy de comer. Increíble, aquí solo me aprecian por eso.

Se dirigió a la cocina, cogiendo los elementos necesarios para servirle el alimento a su mascota. Dejó los recipientes en el suelo, y Pablito se abalanzó sobre ellos. Horacio negó con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomó su móvil de la encimera, y caminó hasta la sala, sentándose en el sofá. Tenía algunos mensajes sin leer.

**»** GUSTABO BIEN BUENO  
  
**G:** Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí ok?   
**G:** Sé que ambos estamos en una situación algo complicada pero nunca dudes de ello  
**G:** ❤️  


-

**»** PAPÁ 🥺  
  
**JC:** Ey, capullo. Volkov me avisó que llegaron bien. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes.  
  


-

**»** VOLKOV  
  
**V:** Ya tengo sus antiinflamatorios. Más tarde me pasaré a entregárselos. Si no fuera posible, se los entregará Conway.  
**V:** Buenas noches, descanse.  


Horacio sintió un remolino en su estómago. ¿Le había comprado sus pastillas? No tenía por qué, pero lo hizo. Por él. 

**»** VOLKOV  
  
**H:** muchas gracias no debió molestarse  
**H:** igualmente descanse  
  


Desplazándose por el historial, no pudo evitar percatarse que, después de meses, estaba recibiendo mensajes de Volkov otra vez. Los últimos habían sido el día de su secuestro, y aunque releerlos hacían resurgir algunos recuerdos amargos, nunca tuvo la fortaleza para borrarlos. 

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, pensó que jamás pasaría. Pensó que su historia con aquel hombre había terminado, incompleta, interrumpida. Por fuerzas externas, o por su propia estupidez al confesarse, haciendo caso a los pésimos consejos de su hermano. Se maldijo a sí mismo, intentando extinguir aquella llama que luchaba por renacer de las brazas. No podía, no ahora, ni nunca. Había logrado sofocar las chispas, sería demasiado tonto de su parte ignorar todo instinto y reavivarlo. Sabía que jamás llegaría a cenizas, pero si no lo controlaba ahora, no podría apagar el incendio.

El móvil en sus manos vibró nuevamente.

**»** VOLKOV  
  
**V:** Claro que sí. Usted es un compañero del cuerpo y debemos cuidarnos las espaldas entre todos.  
**V:** Nos vemos.  


La decepción le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

Joder, que tonto era. Un imbécil. Se sintió como un imbécil. Por creer que aquello podía llegar a ser más cuando ni siquiera llegaba a una amistad. Imbécil por aprovecharse de la bondad y servicialidad del comisario, que bien podría haberlo ignorado, pero aún así lo acompañó en el hospital, a su casa, e incluso le compró sus medicamentos. 

Pero le servía. Le servía como una bofetada de realidad para dejar de soñar con escenarios imposibles. Debía madurar de una vez. Volkov tampoco la estaba pasando bien, y como compañero debía apoyarlo. 

Aunque le quemara cada vez que la piel del ruso rozaba con la suya, aunque aquellos ojos verde-avellana lo hipnotizaran, aunque su cercanía se sintiera como el explotar de una estrella, el fulgor de una supernova. Tarde o temprano, tendría que superarlo. No podía permitir que lo consumiera a él, a su tentativa comunicación con el comisario, ni tampoco poner en peligro ningún aspecto de su trabajo. 

Inspiró profundamente, el plomo de la resignación pesado en su pecho, pero a la vez sintiéndose resuelto.

**»** VOLKOV  
  
**H:** 10-4, comisario. le agradezco nuevamente.  
**H:** que tenga buen servicio.  
  


Cerró aquella conversación sin esperar respuesta. Abrió nuevamente los mensajes de Gustabo, y titubeó. 

Necesitaba demasiado de su hermano. Necesitaba desahogarse, hablar con él de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Quería volver a reír junto a él, a confiarle sus pensamientos, sus dudas, incluso sus tontos sentimientos por Volkov. 

**»** GUSTABO BIEN BUENO  
  
**H:** lo sé   
**H:** tú también me tienes aquí para lo q necesites  
**H:** te agradezco x esperarme  
**H:** ❤️🥺  


Suspiró, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente por ahora.

 _Bzz, bzz._ Otro mensaje entrante.

**»** VOLKOV  
  
**V:** Por cierto, se dejó su camiseta en mi patrulla.  


— Noooo, jodeeeer… — Horacio alargó las sílabas, golpeando su frente con el móvil. No podía ser tan estúpido.

**»** VOLKOV  
  
**H:** lo siento mucho comisario  
**H:** no me dí cuenta en ese momento puede dejarla en mi casillero  
**H:** le doy mi código  
**H:** o puede desecharla si quiere  
**H:** ya le pediré otra a conway  


¿Qué había hecho él para tener tanta mala suerte? No lo entendía. Hacía meses que no apuñalaba a alguien, eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿no?

**»** VOLKOV  
  
**V:** No se preocupe, se la devolveré cuando vuelva a comisaría.  


¿Devolvérsela? Suponía que se refería a dejarla en los vestidores. Ya se imaginaba el desagrado de Volkov al encontrarla ahí descartada, llena de su sudor. Podía hasta ver su expresión de asco. Dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, apretando los párpados, invadido por la vergüenza y la frustración. 

Cómo se notaba que las cosas habían cambiado. Hacía meses le preguntaba si sus sábanas todavía olían a él. Ahora quería estampar su cráneo contra la pared por una simple prenda olvidada en un coche.

De a poco fue sintiendo el agotamiento caer sobre él como melaza. Giró la cabeza hacia el reloj en la pared. Era temprano aún, tenía intenciones de darse una ducha, quizás ver alguna película. Pero sus extremidades se sentían demasiado pesadas, sus párpados hinchados, y su pecho comenzaba a molestarle otra vez. Descartó toda idea, y se incorporó con sus últimas energías para dirigirse directo a la cama.

* * *

Las horas pasaron volando. Horacio se dedicó a seguir los consejos de Claudio: reposar y recuperarse. Se sentía cada vez mejor a medida que pasaba el tiempo. 

Esa misma noche Conway fue a entregarle sus antiinflamatorios.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado al no encontrar a Volkov del otro lado de la puerta. Esa pequeña chispa de esperanza seguía aflorando, pero no podía seguir permitiéndolo, tenía que buscar alguna forma de extinguirla de una vez por todas. Igualmente, ver a su jefe de nuevo le sentó bien.

Luego de ese día en su despacho no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él correctamente, y a decir verdad, lo extrañaba. Quiso decírselo, pero no existía hombre más emocionalmente constipado que Conway, así que prefirió ahorrarse el momento incómodo.

No permaneció mucho tiempo allí. Intercambió algunas palabras con Horacio, preguntándole cómo se encontraba. A su vez él no pudo evitar sacar el tema de su hermano. Conway respondió en un tono quedo, casi suave. Horacio asintió, algo cabizbajo.

Gustabo se encontraba bien, dentro de todo, y eso era lo más importante. En un principio se molestó, como era de esperar. Fue terco, hizo su berrinche, dio sus pataletas, pero al final se calmó, según le comentó Conway. Decidió esperar, y por eso Horacio estaba agradecido. Era consciente que para Gustabo no era fácil controlar su volátil personalidad, lo cual demostraba la intención de cambiar para bien. O al menos eso quería creer.

Luego de que el Superintendente se retirara, Horacio tomó sus pastillas y prosiguió con su reposo.

El martes fue un borrón en el cual se pasó viendo películas, durmiendo, jugando con Pablito. Incluso buscando recetas para cocinarle platillos elaborados que, según la mirada nada impresionada de su cerdito, no habían tenido mucho éxito. 

Varias veces pensó en enviarle un mensaje a Volkov, preguntarle cómo iba el trabajo, cómo se sentía, si querría compartir una cerveza con una película en su sofá. Pero apenas aparecían aquellos pensamientos, los descartaba inmediatamente. 

Estuvo a punto de llamar a Claudio, pero tampoco era justo. No tenía la intención de distraerlo de su trabajo, aún cuando el mismo médico le había ofrecido una salida. También existía esa sospecha, que por mucho que quisiera eliminar, se mantenía persistente al fondo de su mente. Tendría que hablar con Conway al respecto, ya que no iba a confiarse a sí mismo en un estado de ebriedad (porque estaba seguro que así terminaría) con alguien que podía estar implicado en la investigación. 

Gustabo estaba fuera de consideración, Conway menos que menos. Por enésima vez esa semana, sintió dentro el frío y grávido vacío de la soledad.

Había quedado dormitando sobre el sofá, una película de la cual había perdido el hilo hacía ya rato sonando de fondo, Pablito descansando a su lado, cuando unos golpes en su puerta lo sobresaltaron. 

Miró a su alrededor, intentando orientarse. El reloj marcaba las 12:10am. Una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago se hizo presente, y su respiración se agitó. ¿Quién coño venía a su casa a esta hora? No podía ser nada bueno.

Tomó el control remoto y pausó la película. Agudizó el oído, escuchando el leve arrastrar de zapatos justo fuera de la entrada. Con cautela, se incorporó del sofá. Pablito siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Cruzó la sala, siguió por el pasillo, entrando en su habitación. Abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz, sacando la reglamentaria. Asió el arma con ambas manos, regresando por el pasillo lentamente. Del otro lado de la puerta, volvieron a tocar de forma estruendosa.

Se acercó sigilosamente, su corazón latiendo desbocado. Intentando contener la respiración, echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba… Gustabo. ¿Gustabo?

— ¡¿Qué coño haces aquí?! — preguntó en un susurro alterado.

Su hermano frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, aparentemente indignado.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Ábreme la puerta, cabrón, que hace frío.

— Nadie te ha seguido, ¿no?

Vió como Gustabo miraba en ambas direcciones, y luego esbozaba una mueca.

— Claro que no. ¿Te piensas que soy tan tonto? 

Horacio chasqueó la lengua, quitando los pestillos bruscamente. Estiró el brazo, cogiendo la llave de repuesto que se encontraba dentro de un recipiente de cerámica, justo encima de una pequeña mesa auxiliar a un lado de la entrada.

Entreabrió la puerta, dirigiendo una mirada acusatoria a su hermano. — ¿Tienes idea del infarto que casi me das?

Gustabo rodó los ojos, pasando rápidamente por el umbral. — No seas tan dramático.

Horacio cerró la puerta y volvió a colocar todos los seguros.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contestar o no?

— Ya es miércoles, ¿no? Pasaron los tres días.

Lo miró incrédulo. — Me estás vacilando, ¿verdad? ¿No podrías haber avisado por un mensaje?

— Claro, para que me pongas una excusa de mierda y tres días termine siendo una semana, o más.

Horacio desvió la vista, irritado.

— Te conozco demasiado como para ser tan estúpido. O hablamos ahora o no lo hacemos nunca más. 

Gustabo lo miró fijo, aún de brazos cruzados, y él no pudo hacer más que suspirar, sus hombros desplomándose. Avanzó unos pasos, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Gustabo lo siguió, sentándose en el sillón opuesto. Luego de un momento en silencio, se aclaró la garganta.

— Seguramente ya lo sabrás, pero estuve hablando con Conway sobre todo esto. Tengo que admitir que él me ayudó a comprender mejor la situación, y bueno, creo entender más tu reacción ahora.

Horacio bufó sin humor, apretando la mandíbula. Todavía no podía cruzar miradas con Gustabo, así que mantenía la suya perdida sobre los estantes de libros casi vacíos en la pared.

Gustabo cerró los párpados brevemente en un gesto de frustración. — Solo- solo escúchame, ¿vale? Te entiendo, sé que estás enfadado, y es completamente válido. Pero no quiero que esto termine porque la cagué en algo así. Siempre juntos, Horacio, esa era nuestra promesa…

Horacio dejó deslizar la vista al suelo. Sus ojos ardieron, amenazando con derramar lágrimas. Inspiró profundamente, conteniéndose. — Y la mantengo, Gustabo, eso lo sabes bien. Pero, ¿qué se supone que haga con esto? ¿Que lo siga dejando pasar? ¿Tú entiendes el daño que me causas?

Sus miradas finalmente se encontraron. Los ojos de Gustabo centellaban bajo la luz artificial de la sala, la comisura de sus labios levemente fruncida. 

— Lo sé, y lo siento. Lo siento tanto, yo-

— Esto no se arregla con un simple "lo siento", Gustabo.

— ¿Y qué más quieres que haga? — sus palabras sonaban insensibles, pero Horacio percibió en los ojos del contrario una sincera impotencia.

— Esto lleva pasando desde hace años. Siempre que pasa algo me terminas utilizando como- como un perro guardián al que su dueño lanza para deshacerse de sus problemas. Estoy intentando avanzar, y lo único que terminas haciendo es hundirme otra vez. — Horacio lo expresó con una mano solemne en el centro del pecho y sus ojos brumosos. 

— Horacio, yo-

— No, ahora me escuchas a mí. — su voz sonó firme, a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

Gustabo tragó, asintiendo.

— He aguantado toda la mierda durante demasiado tiempo, ciego, intentando pensar lo mejor de ti. Intentando excusarlo como cariño, protección. Pero Gustabo, los- los _pensamientos_ volvieron. Todo lo que estoy tratando de dejar atrás empieza a joderme otra vez, y no quiero, no quiero que terminemos como antes.

Su hermano lo escuchaba cabizbajo, inclinado hacia adelante con los codos sobre las piernas.

— No es normal que esta sea la forma en que intentas protegerme. Y ya sé lo que me vas a decir, — Horacio levantó una mano, aplacando — "No somos normales", y tienes razón, no lo somos, pero ¿por qué eso tiene que significar que nos hagamos daño?

— Entiéndeme, Horacio, que todo lo que hago es para protegerte, no para dañarte-

— Y tú entiende que eso no me protege, solo me lastima. ¿O no lo entiendes?

— No. — espetó él, sorprendiéndolo. — No lo entiendo. Si no hubieras reaccionado en esas ocasiones, estarías muerto. Lo único que te hacía reaccionar era eso. Llámale estímulo, llámale manipulación, lo que quieras, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, ya no estarías aquí.

— Entonces, ¿eso soy para ti? ¿Solo una herramienta que usas cuando estás en aprietos?

— ¿Piensas que lo hago por mí? ¡Todo lo he hecho por ti! Horacio, eres mi familia. Eres todo lo que tengo.

Las lágrimas le caían libremente por las mejillas, ya imposibles de controlar. — ¿No te has detenido a pensar que no quiero estar recordando a mi madre abandonándome, o mi padre moliéndome a golpes, o a Ana tirada en el suelo frente mío?

Gustabo apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza. — No hables de ella.

— ¿Por qué no? Tengo el derecho de hacerlo si quiero. Más si me estás recordando de ello todo el tiempo.

— Yo jamás te hablé de ella.

— ¿Y te crees que puedo separarlo? ¿Que no está todo- todo mezclado dentro mi cabeza? 

Gustabo enterró su rostro en las manos, sus hombros demasiado tensos.

— ¿Por qué no podemos lidiar con las cosas de manera diferente? ¿A dónde tenemos que llegar para que te detengas? ¿A que no me dé cuenta de lo que haga y termine matando a alguien? 

— No sé cómo hacerlo. — le respondió, amortiguado detrás de sus palmas. Su voz sonaba ahogada, abrumada. 

Horacio chasqueo la lengua. Suspiró, levantándose del sofá. Se acercó a Gustabo, colocándose de cuclillas frente a él. Con cuidado tomó sus manos, separándolas despacio de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban irritados, sus pestañas brillaban con lágrimas aún no derramadas. 

— Si me dejas ayudarte, podemos encontrar una manera. — acarició el dorso de sus manos, que aún sujetaba. — Sé que haces lo mismo, dejas que te mueva el odio. Pero te lo dijo Conway, y te lo digo yo también: no puedes seguir así, te va a consumir. Y a mí también.

— ¿Cómo? Es lo único que sirve.

Horacio negó vehemente. — No, eso no es cierto. Podemos lograrlo de una forma más- más sana que todo esto. Quizás… quizás sea tiempo de volver a terapia.

Gustabo bufó, rodando los ojos. — Sabes que eso no me funciona. Toda esa mierda es una farsa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no te funciona si la última vez abandonaste todo? Hasta la medicación.

— Ya te dije que lo tengo controlado.

— Pues no te creo. Ninguno de los dos lo tiene controlado. Todo esto es suficiente evidencia, ¿no crees?

Gustabo no contestó, ni lo miró, manteniéndose cabizbajo.

— ¿Has vuelto a tener algún síntoma? ¿Has escuchado o visto algo?

Se tensó nuevamente, y Horacio esperó resignado su respuesta defensiva, pero le contestó: — No, solo tengo _terrores_. Sabes que ya lo manejo.

No supo si creerle. Lo más probable es que le estuviera mintiendo otra vez, pero estaba agotado, y solo quería terminar con todo aquello.

— Lo siento. De verdad lo siento tanto. — murmuró Gustabo tembloroso, luego de un breve silencio. — Nunca fue con la intención de dañarte. Pero lo hice. Y no voy a mentir y decir que entiendo todo, — se encogió de hombros — la mayoría del tiempo no entiendo una mierda de lo que siente la gente. Tampoco me importa. Pero tú sí me importas. 

Una leve sonrisa surcó el rostro de Horacio. Una triste y cansada sonrisa, la cual el otro hombre respondió igual.

— No arregla nada, Gustabo. Ojalá, pero… no.

Bajó la mirada, una lágrima rebelde finalmente resbalando por su palida mejilla.

— Lo sé. Tampoco lo esperaba. Si no quieres perdonarme ahora, no lo hagas, pero- por lo menos dame una oportunidad de enmendarlo. De alguna manera. No- no quiero perderte- — y su voz se quebró, atorándose en su garganta. Horacio siguió su instinto, rodeándolo firmemente con sus brazos. Gustabo enterró su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, estremeciéndose. Se aferró con puños a su camiseta, humedeciéndola con aquellas gotas saladas que no pudo evitar derramar.

— Prométeme algo. Prométeme que desde aquí en adelante vamos a ser un equipo. Un equipo de verdad. No más mentiras, no más manipulación. Si sentimos algo, lo decimos. No nos guardamos nada nunca más.

Gustabo sorbió su nariz, y lentamente se separó. Sus ojos estaban irritados, sus pestañas empapadas de lágrimas contenidas, sus mejillas ahora manchadas por un sonrojo. Horacio tomó su rostro entre palmas, secando delicadamente sus párpados, imitando el gesto de su hermano de hacía días atrás.

— Lo prometo, _papallona_. — Su voz sonaba arruinada, pero solemne.

Horacio volvió a sonreír, esta vez más ampliamente. Lo envolvió de nuevo en un abrazo.

Se mantuvieron así, sintiéndose contenidos en la calidez del otro.

Al cabo de un rato, Horacio dijo: — No quiero interrumpir, pero mis tobillos están por romperse.

Gustabo exhaló una risilla, volviéndose a separar. — El pecho te debe estar matando también.

— Meh. Las pastillas hacen su trabajo. 

— Ojo, no vendría mal, eh, tomarse alguna y… — emitió dos cortos silbidos, uno más agudo que el siguiente.

Horacio se incorporó, rodando los ojos, pero esbozando una leve sonrisa. — No puedo creer que sea yo el que lo diga, pero no, no nos vamos a drogar con mis antiinflamatorios.

Gustabo se recostó pesadamente en el respaldo del sofá. — Que manera de cagarme las ilusiones, macho.

Horacio negó con la cabeza, estirando sus entumecidos músculos. Se dirigió hacia la cocina.

— ¿Quieres ver una peli? Tengo palomitas. — Abrió una alacena, sacando una bolsa de maíz.

— Pero son como las 1am…

— Sí, pero… — se asomó por el pasillo. — Nos merecemos un descanso, ¿no crees?

Gustabo lo observó por un momento, finalmente asintiendo.

— El viejo no se va a morir por un día en que no estemos.

— ¿Pero la ciudad sin Fred y Dan? Eso sí va a ser un caos.

Su hermano sonrió. — No te preocupes, los éxitos siempre nos van a esperar.

* * *

Una película se habían convertido en dos, y para cuando Horacio se dio cuenta, el reloj marcaba casi las 3am.

Un tazón de palomitas a medio terminar y dos de helado de chocolate yacían abandonados en la mesa.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en el sofá. Horacio fruncía el ceño en concentración, intentando no manchar de barniz para uñas las cutículas de Gustabo. Dio la última pincelada, irguiendo su espalda nuevamente, admirando su trabajo. Había quedado de puta madre. Las uñas negras de Gustabo brillaban elegantes bajo la luz de la sala.

— Y ese es el gran problema con Leónidas, un momento te estás partiendo el culo con él y al otro lo que quieres partir es su puta cara- _Oooh_ , bonito. — agitó sus dedos, sonriente. Llevó la mano cerca de sus labios y sopló delicadamente sobre la punta de los dedos. La acción hizo sonreír a Horacio, recordando aquellos tiempos en el pasado cuando solían hacer lo mismo: una película olvidada de fondo, algo de helado o unas cervezas, y barniz para uñas.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, y volver a recrear esos momentos le traía una sensación de profundo confort, uno que no sentía hacía meses.

— ¿Y Conway? ¿Cómo estuvo estos días?

Gustabo bufó con exasperación, pero Horacio notó curiosamente como su expresión se suavizaba, un indiscutible atisbo de… algo (¿calidez? ¿aprecio?) en sus ojos celeste-grisáseos. Era un cambio casi imperceptible, pero no para él. Su hermano tenía la capacidad de cerrarse al mundo dentro de cuatro paredes de ladrillo, ilegible. Pero en ciertas ocasiones era tan evidente como un libro abierto. 

— Igual de insufrible que siempre, viejo cascarrabias. El otro día detuvimos a un tipo que robó un coche y el muy cabrón lo hizo llorar.

Horacio levantó la vista de la otra mano de Gustabo, la cual había comenzado a pintar meticulosamente. — No me jodas. ¿Me perdí esa joyita?

Gustabo rió. Escucharlo así luego de presenciar su dolor lo llenaba. Su risa realmente era uno de sus sonidos favoritos. 

— El hijo de puta se entregó y todo. Cantó que lo estaba robando para un atraco. 

Horacio carcajeó. — Tengo que dejar de comer tanto suelo.

De no ser por la cómoda situación, no lo hubiera admitido. Pero Horacio debía reconocer que últimamente se estaba descuidando. De cierta manera sentía sus movimientos más torpes, más pesados. Tendría que corregir aquello pronto. 

Nuevamente, pensamientos de duda sobre su propia capacidad azotaron su mente. Agitó levemente la cabeza, intentando alejarlos.

— ¿Y qué tal todo con el ruso? Los vi estos días a los dos en binomio.

Horacio alzó la vista como látigo. Su hermano lo miraba pícaramente con una sonrisa ladeada. El otro rodó los ojos, volviendo a su trabajo con el barniz. 

— Va como tiene que ir entre un superior y su subordinado. — respondió algo ácido. La idea de estar bajo las órdenes de alguien siempre le disgustó, aún cuando fuera Volkov.

— No me vengas con esas que ya te conozco, eh. Es obvio que algo te sigue pasando con él. El otro día le estabas haciendo ojitos en vestuario.

Horacio negó, exasperado.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— Quiero que me cuentes qué te pasa. — Gustabo le dio un ligero golpecito con su pierna, haciendo que Horacio levantara la cabeza otra vez. Se enderezó, mirándolo por un momento.

— Pues nada. Estamos intentando ser compañeros, supongo. Debemos serlo si queremos que la malla funcione, y para eso hay que dejar algunas cosas atrás.

Gustabo asintió, falsamente pensativo. — Ya, pero aún le quieres hincar el diente. 

Horacio levantó una mano y abofeteó fuertemente el muslo de su hermano.

— ¡AH! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?! — exclamó Gustabo, sobándose el lugar del impacto.

Horacio lo señaló, frunciendo los labios. — Todo eso ya quedó atrás. Somos lo que hay que ser, compañeros de malla.

— Horacio, a mí no me puedes mentir. — sonrió nuevamente, pero sus ojos se suavizaron. — No te veía así desde… bueno, desde Lucas.

Una piedra cayó por el estómago de Horacio. Cerró brevemente los ojos. — Podemos… ¿podemos no hablar de esto?

Gustabo lo miró, y rodó los ojos en un gesto frustrado.

— Tú fuiste el primero en decir que habláramos de las cosas. Así que bueno, hablemos de… de las cosas. — hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

Horacio quedó cabizbajo, finalmente suspirando. — Mira, todo eso ya está en el pasado, ¿ok? Lucas es… otro mundo. Ahora estamos en éste. 

— Vale, vale, como tú quieras. Pero eso sigue sin ser una respuesta.

— ¿Respuesta a qué? 

— ¡A la pregunta! Deja de hacerte el gilipollas. Suelta el chisme.

Horacio levantó la vista brevemente, exasperado. Dio las últimas pinceladas, y listo, las uñas de Gustabo estaban pintadas de un bello color azabache.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? — le sonrió Horacio.

Gustabo se llevó la mano a los labios e imitó el acto anterior, soplando suavemente sobre sus dedos. 

— Claro que sí. Ahora el chisme.

Horacio rodó los ojos. Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos, apartando la vista y dejándola perderse a lo largo de la sala.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que todavía me pongo nervioso en frente suyo? ¿Que todavía lo miro cuando él no me ve? ¿Que siento el corazón como un puto martillo cada vez que me habla? ¿Eso quieres saber? Pues ya lo sabes. Estoy… intentando hacer las cosas bien. Empezar de nuevo y que no sea tan incómodo como antes. 

Gustabo bajó la vista, su boca torcida en una mueca. Parecía arrepentido de haber preguntado.

— Esto no es- no es un chiste para mí, ¿vale? Sé que lo parece, que me pongo ridículo y tal, pero enserio estoy intentando que no me afecte. Poder seguir adelante y que esto solo sea un feo recuerdo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. 

— Te das por vencido demasiado rápido, tío.

Horacio frunció el ceño, y lanzó un bufido burlón entre labios. 

— Pero, ¿qué dices? Deja de soltar estupideces, venga. 

— ¿Enserio no te das cuenta? — Gustabo resopló sonoramente por la nariz. — Como te ve, como te habla. Joder, el tempano de hielo estaba dispuesto a un vodka contigo. Ya te digo, la primera vez la cagaste, pero no te puedes dar por vencido ahora, ¿no crees?

Horacio lo miró incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo que la cagué? ¡Gustabo, eso fue tu puta culpa! Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera.

Gustabo se encogió de hombros, la viva imagen de la inocencia fingida. — A ver, tú seguiste mi consejo sabiendo que no me interesa una puta mierda todo eso.

Horacio negó con la cabeza. — Si tus uñas no se estuvieran secando todavía, te pegaría tal puñetazo que terminarías en el Yellow Jack.

Gustabo exhaló una risa, tomando su tazón de helado ya casi derretido. — Inténtalo y verás como te lo esquivo.

— No sé a qué te refieres, la verdad, con eso de Volkov. — le respondió, retomando el hilo de la conversación.

— Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Te diste cuenta tanto como yo cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Horacio apretó la mandíbula. — Pues me lo habré imaginado, no lo sé. Solo sé que no es en lo que me tengo que centrar. La investigación, el entrenamiento con Conway, con el CNP, eso es en lo que debemos concentrarnos.

— Una cosa no quita la otra…

— ¡Gustabo! Ya basta, ¿ok? — su voz fue firme, sin el tono juguetón que había conservado durante las últimas horas. — No quiero seguir con esto, es una estupidez. No quiero que me cause más- más daño. Quiero superarlo y ya.

Gustabo lo observó por un momento, logrando que se removiese algo incómodo en el sofá. Luego, asintió solemne.

— Entonces haz algo para superarlo. Deja de mirarlo como un bobo, de hablarle como si te fueras a tragar tu propia lengua. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Salir, ir a una discoteca. Ahí te vas a emborrachar y le vas a comer el morro a todos los tíos que se te pongan delante. Y si te quedan ganas, te comes el postre también.

— Gustabo, no-

— ¿Por qué no? Era lo que solías hacer.

— Bueno, pero ya no soy esa persona.

— No, si ya veo…

Horacio negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

— ¿Qué pasó con el doctor muerto? — inquirió Gustabo, señalando con su barbilla.

— _Doctor Muerte…_

— Sí, sí, el cara hueso ese. A que no lo llamaste, ¿eh? Me apuesto 100 pavos.

— Mira… — Horacio suspiró. — No lo llamé porque-

— ¡Ah, ah! — su hermano levantó un dedo, silenciándolo de la forma más pedante posible. — No lo llamaste y punto. Paga.

Extendió su mano, esperando. Horacio la apartó de un manotazo.

— ¿No te pusiste a pensar que quizás aquel Claudio que mencionó Musgrove es este mismo Claudio? ¿Crees que voy a invitar a salir a un posible traficante de meta, a quien Jack está intentando cazar?

Gustabo resopló, una mueca incrédula en su rostro. — Tío, deben existir decenas de Claudios en esta isla. ¿Que tanta casualidad puede haber de que justo, _justo_ el tipo que estamos buscando sea el mismo que te quiere tantear los glúteos?

Horacio rodó los ojos. — No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no debo fiarme.

— Creo que exageras. Además, ¿un EMS narco? ¿Enserio? — exhaló aire, provocando un leve _'pfff'_ entre sus dientes y su labio inferior. — Ya se te está pegando lo paranoico del viejo.

— Quizá deberíamos serlo. No sabemos nada…

— No, lo que deberías ser es más Horacio y menos lame patas profesional de Superintendentes. Créeme, necesitas irte de parranda, tomar unas copas, conocer gente nueva. Joder, a mí tampoco me vendría mal.

Horacio lo miró, y apartó la vista hacia la mesa de estar entre ellos, pensativo.

— Pues, no te digo que no.

— ¿Ves? Lo necesitas. Ambos lo necesitamos. Joder, ¿hace cuanto no salimos a hacer un poquito el gamberro? Qué, ¿desde Segis, Pablito?

Una punzada le llegó al pecho al escuchar aquellos nombres. — Y mira cómo terminaron… Pablito muerto, Segis en perpetua y trasladado a Dios sabe dónde mierda…

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Gustabo, fugaz. 

— Ese no es el punto. El punto es que hemos estado trabajando como perros desde que nos ascendieron a Subinspectores, sin descanso, sin hacer nada más que Código 3 tras Código 3.

— A mí me gustan…

Gustabo extendió las manos en el aire. — ¡Y a mí también! Pero si no tomamos algo de aire, nos vamos a sofocar. Y… y no quiero sofocarme otra vez, ¿vale?

Horacio inspiró profundo. — Vale.

— Recupérate primero. Luego sigamos trabajando, pero una cerveza, solo una te pido…

Le acercó a la cara el dedo índice en alto, chocando con su nariz.

— Ya, ya… lo haremos. — dijo él divertido, apartando la molesta mano de su rostro.

Luego de terminar ambos tazones, el reloj ya marcaba las 4am. 

Cuando ambos bostezaron casi al unísono, estirándose como gatos en el sofá, supieron que era momento de irse a dormir.

Dejaron los trastos en el fregadero, y se dirigieron con paso aletargado a sus respectivas habitaciones, Horacio a la suya y Gustabo a la de invitados, que a ese punto ya se había convertido prácticamente en propia.

— Oye… — le llamó su hermano. Horacio se dio la vuelta justo en el umbral de la puerta. — Estamos- estamos bien, ¿no?

Horacio lo observó por un momento, finalmente suspirando. — Ya te dije, Gus. No lo arregla…

Le dedicó una leve sonrisa de labios fruncidos, casi una mueca.

Gustabo tragó. — Pero tengo la oportunidad de arreglarlo, ¿cierto?

Horacio asintió lentamente. — Sí, pero… por favor, no la desperdicies.

Sintió su mirada tornarse algo triste. La carga de la situación se balanceó pesada entre ellos.

— No lo haré, lo prometo. — Gustabo respondió con un semblante serio, para luego suavizarlo con una media sonrisa.

— Descansa. — dijo Horacio devolviéndole el gesto, pero su boca seguía sintiéndose tensa.

— Descansa. — le respondió su hermano, casi en un susurro.

Con una última mirada sobre su hombro, entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otra mini actualización en donde no pasa mucho y es todo algo apresurado, pero que aún así tenía que escribir para avanzar la historia.
> 
> tenía pensado otro final para la escena de "reconciliación", uno en donde había más puños que abrazos xd  
> pero la verdad es que si lo terminaba así, el hilo de la historia se iba a complicar y desviar de sobremanera. gusnabo será un perraco, pero es mi perraco y lo quiero mucho :'(
> 
> si llegaste hasta acá, te agradezco mucho. espero que lo estés disfrutando.
> 
> (cualquier error me avisan.)
> 
> \- tex


End file.
